Gina, Inesquecível
by M L Carneiro
Summary: No sexto ano de hogwarts, logo após finalmente conseguir comecar a namorar Gina, Harry é atacado e perde sua memória. Agora terá de enfrentar várias situações difíceis para se lembrar da coisa que que ele mais vai odiar ter esquecido: seu amor por Gina.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Harry sentia a suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Estava correndo há mais de dez minutos, desviando dos raios vermelhos que ricocheteavam nas árvores da floresta proibida, mas não sentia cansaço nenhum, precisava avisar alguém. Se o plano que acabara de ouvir funcionasse, alguém muito importante pra ele iria morrer.

Quarenta minutos atrás, estava passeando com Gina pelos campos de Hogwarts, como fazia quase todas as tardes desde a final do quadribol. O pôr do sol estava lindo, os dois se beijavam intensamente quando foram interrompidos por uma sonora explosão vinda da floresta. Quando os dois chegaram mais perto para averiguar, viram um homem encapuzado adentrando a floresta. Canino latia sem parar na cabana de Hagrid. Com o coração batendo forte Harry decidiu seguir o homem para ver o que era.

— Harry, não! Pode ser perigoso, você não sabe quem era. Não ouviu aquela explosão?

— Eu sei Gina, mas você não viu aquele homem? Parecia um comensal. Se ele entrou aqui no castelo, tenho que saber o que ele está fazendo! Enquanto isso, vá chamar alguém, a McGonagall, o Dumbledore, sei lá!

— Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas prometa tomar cuidado.

— Prometo.

Os dois deram um ultimo beijo, longo, cheio de paixão, como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo dos dois. Quando os lábios se desgrudaram, Gina saiu correndo para o castelo e Harry na direção oposta. Dali foram 15 minutos de corrida, seguindo os rastros do homem encapuzado, até parar ao ouvir vozes exaltadas. O homem estava lá, discutindo com outro, também escondido dentro de um capuz. Harry se encolheu atrás de uma árvore tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Arrependeu-se por não andar sempre com sua capa de invisibilidade.

Quanto mais ouvia a conversa, mas Harry ficava transtornado, sentindo a necessidade de contar isso para alguém. Ao perceber que os dois estavam saindo, ele, ainda estupefato com o que ouvira, tentou sair furtivamente, mas pisou num tronco seco que quebrou, denunciando sua posição.

Foi aí que ele começou a correr.

Um dos comensais fugiu, mas o outro seguiu Harry, soltando todos os feitiços que podia contra o garoto, que nem reagia, só pensava em fugir e espalhar a informação. Mais de dez minutos depois, encharcado e com o coração quase rasgando sua camiseta, ele sentiu um raio atingir suas costas. A dor preencheu cada centímetro de seus músculos enquanto a Maldição Cruciatus se espalhava por seu corpo. Ele caiu no chão se contorcendo e ouviu o comensal se aproximar.

— Curioso como sempre, não é, Potter? – disse uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem.

— _Petrificus Totallus! – _gritou dessa vez a voz que ele adorou ter ouvido. Gina finalmente o achara.

— _Protego!_

O feitiço refletiu no escudo e voou floresta adentro. Harry conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda de Gina e ouviu Slughorn chegar e lançar uma azaração no comensal. Este desviou por um triz e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Harry sacou sua varinha para lutar, mas logo foi desarmado. Gina o protegeu por um momento, antes de ser quase atingida também.

Em seguida Harry ouviu a ultima palavra que iria esquecer:

— _Obliviate!_

Um raio brilhante atingiu o peito de Harry. A última coisa que veio em sua mente foi o rosto de Gina.


	2. Capítulo 1 Vazio

CP 1 - Vazio

A cabeça de Harry parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Sentia o colchão macio em que estava deitado e o calor das cobertas misturado a um mal-estar irritante. Tentou se lembrar de onde estava, mas nada veio a sua mente. O cansaço era grande demais para abrir os olhos, então continuou daquele jeito, fingindo que dormia. Podia ouvir algumas vozes à sua volta, mas não conseguiu captar quase nada. Sua cabeça parecia muito mais vazia do que o normal, e esse vazio doía estupidamente. Resolveu prestar atenção no que as pessoas falavam.

—... é difícil dizer, só quando ele acordar. – dizia uma voz grave e serena – Rezo para que quem conjurou esse feitiço não seja um especialista, assim terá apagado apenas uma parte da memória, os acontecimentos mais recentes.

— E se fez isso, é por que Potter descobriu algo na floresta que esse obliviador não queria que fosse descoberto. – dessa vez foi uma voz oleosa e ríspida que respondeu – Só não entendo por que não matou o garoto de uma vez.

— O professor Slughorn estava ali, não tentaria isso. Além do mais, Voldemort quer matá-lo com as próprias mãos, não ia deixar um servo fazê-lo.

— Mas é possível recuperar a memória após um feitiço desses? – interveio uma terceira voz.

— Difícil e demorado, mas não impossível. Entretanto, quanto mais recentes as memórias, mais difícil de recuperá-las. Provavelmente ele nunca se lembrará do que fez no último mês.

Seu nome era Potter, disso ele lembrava. As vozes não soavam estranhas para ele, mas era difícil se lembrar de quem eram. Lentamente abriu os olhos, lutando contra a claridade. Não adiantou muita coisa, pois via tudo embaçado. Lembrou que usava óculos e tateou a procura deles, que estavam em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira. Colocou-os e o mundo entrou em foco. Parecia estar em um quarto de hospital. Lembrou-se de que já estivera ali inúmeras vezes, na ala hospitalar do castelo. Falando nisso, que castelo? Ah, sim! Hogwarts, disso também se lembrava. Quando percebeu, estava sendo observado pelos três homens que antes conversavam. O primeiro era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus longos cabelo e barba. Usava uma túnica roxa e óculos meia-lua cobrindo seus olhinhos azuis claro. O segundo também era magro, mas usava uma roupa preta e tinha cabelos negros extremamente oleosos. Já o terceiro era muito alto, gordo e tinha cabelo e barba espessos, que faziam parecer uma juba negra. Deste Harry lembrava muito bem.

— Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou calmamente o mais velho.

— Sim, só estou um pouco confuso e... Vazio. Como se eu não soubesse o que sou.

— Harry, você é um bruxo. – disse Hagrid, da mesma forma como dissera quase seis anos atrás.

— Eu sei disso.

Os homens suspiraram aliviados, pois o estrago não fora completo. Além de Hagrid estavam ali Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts e Severus Snape, o professor que Harry tanto odiava. Aos poucos, lembranças aleatórias dos primeiros anos na escola passaram pela cabeça do garoto. A pedra filosofal, o basilisco, o Torneio Tribruxo, Cedrico morto, Voldemort, a Câmara Secreta, Rony e Mione, Sirius... Eram muitos pensamentos ao mesmo tempo, estava ficando confuso. Um barulho de porta abrindo o tirou de seu transe, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar à ala hospitalar.

— HARRY! – gritou a garota pulando em seu pescoço, quase derrubando a cama – Como você se sente? Digo, você se lembra de nós?

— Sim, sim, lembro... Estava meio confuso no começo, mas agora me lembro, apesar de ainda ter uns buracos na minha cabeça e ela estar explodindo.

— Antes que você pergunte, a Gina está bem. – disse Rony se aproximando da cama – Ela foi estupefata e ainda está dormindo, mas está tudo bem agora.

— Gina? Ela estava comigo? Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu?

— O professor Slughorn achou vocês dois na floresta proibida, um comensal da morte atacou vocês três. – explicou Dumbledore – Ginevra, ele estupefou, e, contra você, jogou um feitiço de memória. O professou tentou pegá-lo, mas ele fugiu.

— Professor Slughorn? Quem é esse? Feitiço de memória? É por isso que está tudo tão confuso? E porque a Gina tava comigo na floresta proibida?

— Calma, Harry, você está muito confuso ainda, com o tempo vai entender tudo, agora você tem é que descansar – disse Hagrid afagando os cabelos desarrumados do garoto.

— Ele tem razão Harry, amanhã a gente volta pra ver você, agora você tem que dormir.

— Eu já dormi demais, não conseguiria pregar o olho de novo... Vocês têm que me explicar isso direito, está tudo muito confuso! Eu fiquei muito tempo dormindo? Como você voltou para Hogwarts, Dumbledore?

As cinco pessoas na sala se olharam sem entender nada. Harry continuou:

— Ué, a Umbridge e o Ministro não tinham te expulsado do castelo? Falando nisso, aquela mulher não vai vir aqui me chatear mais ainda não, não é? Que foi? Que caras são essas?

Nada do que falavam fazia sentido na cabeça de Harry. Parecia que estavam fazendo uma brincadeira, que logo iam começar a rir da cara dele e debochar por ele ter começado a acreditar. Entretanto, todos pareciam muito sérios. O que falavam não fazia o menor sentido. Diziam que ele já estava no sexto ano de Hogwarts. Mas como?! O fim de ano, as férias, nada tinha passado ainda! Tudo bem que tinha um buraco de tempo em sua memória que parecia ter passado sem deixar lembranças, mas a última coisa que ele lembrava foi de ter saído de uma reunião da AD. E pelo que ele lembrava, fundou a AD no quinto ano, não podia ter pulado pro sexto assim, do nada, ainda mais para final do sexto ano! Alguma coisa estava errada, alguém tinha que consertar isso.

— Isso é normal, Harry, – dizia Dumbledore com a maior naturalidade – você sente isso por causa do feitiço que o comensal lançou em você. Você deu sorte, poderia ter perdido toda a memória, mas, pelo que parece, ele só conseguiu apagar uma parte: do meio do seu quinto ano até hoje à tarde. Nós faremos o possível para tentar recobrar a sua memória, Harry, mas vai ser complicado e vai demandar muita força de vontade sua. Por isso você deve descansar, amanhã acho que já poderá sair daqui e voltar às aulas. Vai estranhar um pouco, mas, com o tempo, tudo voltará ao normal. Agora, vamos, deite-se, e vocês, – ele olhou para Rony e Mione – saiam e deixem-no descansar.

Rony, Mione e Hagrid se despediram e foram embora, Snape apenas virou a cara e saiu. Harry ficou ali, admirando o teto e pensando em tudo que haviam dito a ele. Sexto ano... Havia perdido mais de um ano de sua vida, e não poderia recuperar mais. Viu madame Pomfrey passar, falar alguma coisa a ele, que só concordou sem nem prestar atenção no que ela disse, e depois ir ver como Gina estava. Nessa hora ele se lembrou da garota que também estava na ala, duas camas depois dele. Era estranho, o que ela estaria fazendo com ele na floresta? Algum serviço para a AD? Não, não fazia sentido, afinal, pelo que todos lhe disseram, Umbridge já tinha ido embora de Hogwarts, a AD nem devia existir mais. Perdido nos pensamentos ele foi adormecendo sem perceber.

No dia seguinte Harry saiu o mais cedo que pôde da ala hospitalar, queria reencontrar logo os amigos e descobrir o que aconteceu enquanto ele estava "fora". Gina ainda estava inconsciente, então resolveu só voltar mais tarde para ver como a amiga estava.

Logo que saiu da ala, teve o reencontro que menos desejava ter. Esse ódio ele nunca esqueceria.

— Ora, ora, se não é o Potter doentinho! Já recebeu alta? Ou será que você não... se lembra? – disse Draco Malfoy enquanto seus comparsas Crabble e Goyle davam gargalhadas.

— Cale a sua boca Draco.

— Wow, está agressivo o Potter, ein? Pois saiba que eu ainda não me vinguei totalmente pelo que você fez em mim. O troco vai ser ainda maior!

Os três seguiram na direção da ala hospitalar e Harry tomou o caminho do salão principal, para tomar café. Harry tentou imaginar o que teria feito com Draco, mais uma coisa a perguntar a Rony.

Chegando ao salão ele sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa. Pareciam anos que não entrava ali, aquele cheiro de comida de bruxo invadiu suas narinas e ele foi rapidamente se sentar à mesa da Grifinória, junto com Rony, Mione e os outros. Foi recepcionado como um herói voltando de uma batalha épica, recebia tapinhas incentivadores nas costas e bom dia de todos. Pelo jeito a escola inteira já sabia do acontecido, pois todos olhavam em sua direção como se estivesse com uma melancia brilhante na cabeça. Sentou-se e começou a conversar com o Rony.

— Onde estão Fred e Jorge?

— Err... Eles terminaram os estudos ano passado...

— Ah! Sim. Claro. Falha minha...

— Calma, Harry, você ainda tem que se acostumar. Hoje à noite eu começo a te contar tudo o que aconteceu, assim você não vai ficar tão perdido.

— Certo... Acho que já vou pegar minhas coisas no dormitório, se não me atraso para a aula. Falando nisso, o que vai ser hoje?

— Duas de transfiguração agora – disse Rony, quase engasgando com o pedaço de bolo em sua boca – e duas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas depois do almoço. Não está com fome? – ofereceu um pedaço de bolo de cenoura.

— Não, já comi o que eu queria... Te vejo na aula.

Saiu do salão sem prestar atenção nas várias cabeças que viravam em sua direção enquanto ele passava. Subiu as escadas correndo, pensando em quantas gafes teria de dar até se acostumar com o "futuro" em que estava, nem percebeu a garota que vinha na direção oposta e deu um encontrão nela, caindo por cima da garota. Levou um tempo até ele perceber que era Cho Chang, e mais tempo ainda pra perceber que estava com a mão em sua perna e com o rosto a cinco centímetros do dela. Olhou por alguns momentos nos olhos dela e se lembrou do beijo que deram há poucas semanas. Na verdade fora há mais de um ano, mas ele se esqueceu desse detalhe naquele momento. Voltando ao mundo real ele se levantou e ajudou a Cho, que estava um pouco corada.— Desculpa, eu estava distraído, você está bem?

— Aham... estou sim, não foi nada.

— Que bom. Então... Até mais, a gente se vê.

— Até... – já estavam seguindo seus caminhos quando ela o chamou – Harry?

— Oi.

— Você está bem? Ouvi dizer que você foi parar na ala hospitalar.

— Estou bem sim, não foi nada. Só estou meio... Confuso. Nada de mais.

— Ah... Certo. Melhoras então. Até mais.

— Até.

A aula de transfiguração passou voando naquela manhã. Harry mal conseguia prestar atenção no que a McGonagall falava, primeiro porque não se lembrava das aulas anteriores, segundo porque o encontro com Cho não saia de sua cabeça. Estava com medo de perguntar a Rony o que tinha acontecido com eles dois nesse tempo. Se o encontro fora tão encabulado daquele jeito, algo não tinha dado certo. Mas o que teria acontecido depois daquele beijo? Eles nunca mais se beijaram? Ou chegaram a namorar? Era uma sensação horrível, forçar a mente para se lembrar de algo que não vinha de jeito nenhum. Quando acabou a aula, ele seguiu rapidamente para o salão principal para almoçar.

Enquanto comia não tirava os olhos da mesa da Corvinal, mas Cho ainda não estava lá. Rony e Mione chegaram depois e começaram a conversar. Harry estava longe, pensando em porque ela não estava almoçando ainda. Quando terminou de comer, frustrado, resolveu ir ao corujal. Na verdade, era uma desculpa para encontrá-la no caminho, mas realmente precisava mandar uma carta.

— Eu vou ao corujal mandar uma carta para o Sirius, contando o que aconteceu. Encontro vocês dois na sala mais tarde.

Rony e Hermione se olharam com uma cara de terror, sem saber o que fazer. Harry não entendeu a reação dos dois, até que a Hermione começou a falar, gaguejando:

— Err... H-harry, tem uma coisa que... Você deve ter esquecido também... Claro, você se esqueceu de tudo desde... Ai... Eu não sei como dizer...

— O quê?

— Ah, Harry... – ele já podia ver lagrimas se formando nos olhos da amiga.

— Mione, você já está me deixando com medo. O que houve? Ele foi pego? O ministério o pegou? Ele voltou para Azkaban?

Hermione já chorava, abraçando o amigo, sem conseguir falar nada. Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer em sua face direita.

— Harry... – começou Rony, querendo poupar Hermione – O Sirius... Está morto.

— O quê?

— É isso Harry, ele morreu. No final do ano passado. Lembra aquele sonho que você não parava de ter? Aconteceu. Ele morreu naquele lugar.

— Não... Não é possível... Não pode ser! – outra lágrima escorreu, dessa vez no lado esquerdo – Vocês só podem estar brincando, isso tudo é uma grande brincadeira, desde o começo. Ele não...

— Harry... – disse Hermione largando-o – Você acha que iríamos brincar com uma coisa des...

— ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! – nesse momento metade do salão virou para o garoto – Vocês já estão me deixando nervoso com essa brincadeira. Eu vou subir, mandar uma carta pro Sirius e amanhã ele já vai ter respondido, vocês vão ver.

Harry saiu em passos rápidos para o corujal, limpando as lágrimas, torcendo para que ele estivesse certo e tudo fosse, de fato, uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.


	3. Capítulo 2 Fantasmas da memória

CP 2 - Fantasmas da memória

Harry observou Edwiges sair voando, depois de muita resistência, pelo céu cinzento da Grã-Bretanha. Ficou pensando no que ouvira agora a pouco. Será que era verdade? Será que Edwiges voltaria no dia seguinte trazendo a mesma carta que levou? Aquilo era cruel demais. Mal percebeu quando uma mão encontrou seu ombro. Virou-se e viu Cho Chang sorrindo para ele. Enxugou os olhos vermelhos e sorriu de volta.

— Tem certeza que você está bem, Harry?

— É, nem tanto. Fui atacado por um comensal da morte.

— Eu sei, fiquei sabendo disso... Mas o que ele fez com você?

— Lançou um feitiço obliviador. Perdi uma parte da minha memória.

— Nossa! – ela levou a mão à boca espantada – Mas como isso aconteceu?

— Err... Eu não lembro...

— Ah sim, claro... Desculpe. Mas até que parte da sua vida você se lembra exatamente?

— Não sei ao certo, me lembro das aulas da AD, daquele natal... Quando eu te ensinei a estuporar alguém...

— Você era um professor realmente bom, sabe? – disse ela rindo.

— Parece que foi ontem tudo aquilo. De verdade.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um momento. Harry sentia vontade de fazer o mesmo que fizera no ano anterior, mas seus músculos não se moviam. Ao invés das lágrimas, o rosto dela trazia um lindo sorriso, que o acalmava e fazia-o esquecer todos os problemas que estava tendo. Podia sentir a respiração da garota, seu perfume adocicado, queria abraçá-la. Olhava fundo em seus olhos negros como a noite, parecia que alguma força magnética neles o atraía. Desde que acordara não tinha tido uma lembrança tão forte como agora, a lembrança daquele natal, de seu primeiro beijo.

— Hoje acho que estamos livres dos narguilés. – Harry se aproximava de Cho, seus lábios a menos de dez centímetros um do outro.

— Com certeza. Mas continuo sem saber o que são. – respondeu ela se aproximando ainda mais – Ainda tenho que perguntar à Lovegood.

— Eu também, mas garanto que não estou sentindo nenhuma falta deles agora.

Seus lábios se colaram num beijo quente. Dessa vez Harry é que estava com os olhos mareados, mas a beijava intensamente, se entrelaçavam enquanto os braços apertavam o corpo. Sentia o coração da garota bater forte contra o seu peito, sua mão macia enroscando seu pescoço, a aura de felicidade dos dois. Ficaram ali por cinco minutos, mas não perceberam o tempo passar. Quando se separaram, mal sabiam o que dizer. Despediram-se com um sorriso envergonhado, pois precisavam voltar às aulas. Por um instante, Harry a observou indo embora, depois a chamou.

— Cho! Ahn... Depois... A gente se vê então.

— Sim! A gente se vê... – ela sorriu para ele.

— Pensa que só porque esqueceu algumas coisinhas pode chegar atrasado à minha aula, Potter? O caminho para minha sala não é tão complicado assim. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Por que ninguém o avisara que Snape que ensinava Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora? Pensou que era o tal de Slug-alguma-coisa. Pelo menos essas aulas seriam melhores do que as da senhora-cor-de-rosa Umbridge. Nesta aula, ele prestou menos atenção ainda. Sua cabeça voava entre Sirius morto e Cho o beijando. Ele ainda não conseguia aceitar que o padrinho estivesse morto, e a lembrança do beijo naquela tarde deixava sua cabeça ainda mais confusa. Não se permitia ficar contente com alguma coisa enquanto existia a possibilidade de Sirius ter morrido.

Rony o chamou, enquanto faziam uma dissertação sobre os diferentes tipos de reanimar um corpo morto, falando para irem à ala hospitalar depois da aula para ver como sua irmã estava. Harry concordou sem prestar muita atenção, pois queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele, se seu padrinho estava vivo e, uma parte dele não o deixava mentir, queria rencontrar Cho. Podia pedir para ela o ajudar a relembrar tudo o que acontecera no último ano. Quando terminou de escrever seu texto, Harry nem esperou o amigo e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

— Harry! Você não ia comigo ver a... – mas a esta altura o garoto não ouvia mais nada, estava subindo as escadas para o quarto andar.

Para a decepção de Harry, ele não encontrou Cho no caminho, mas sim Dumbledore, que o fez ir até sua sala para conversarem. Desapontado, em partes, Harry seguiu o diretor. Ficaram a noite inteira falando sobre o que ele lembrava e o que não lembrava. Dumbledore esclareceu várias dúvidas que pairavam na cabeça do pequeno bruxo, confirmou a morte de Sirius, o que fez o garoto sentir uma forte pontada no peito, e explicou novamente todo o episódio da Sala dos Mistérios, e da profecia. Quando saiu do escritório do diretor, quase à meia-noite, Harry sentiu sua cabeça formigando com tantas informações novas, apesar de ainda ter um imenso buraco em sua memória, e de ele não sentir que fizera tudo o que o diretor disse. Prometeu voltar no dia seguinte, para que o diretor pudesse lhe contar mais acontecimentos, e começar a tentar fazer com que ele relembrasse das coisas espontaneamente.

Voltou para a sala comunal da Grifinória e encontrou Rony e Hermione num canto, fazendo o dever de Transfiguração. Rony estava deitado no tapete e Mione estava debruçada em uma mesa. Sentou-se perto deles e começou a contar toda a conversa que teve com Dumbledore. Ainda não tinha certeza se deveria contar o que aconteceu na hora do almoço, mas antes que pudesse decidir, Rony começou a falar.

— Por que você não foi comigo ver a Gina na Ala Hospitalar depois da aula, Harry?

— Caramba, eu esqueci completamente! Desculpa Rony, eu estava com a cabeça em outro lugar. Mas como ela está?

— Já acordou, mas só sai de lá amanhã. Ela perguntou de você.

— Sério? Droga, amanhã eu vou visitá-la, então.

— Harry, me diz uma coisa. Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu esse ano? Nada mesmo?

— Não, não consigo me lembrar de nada. Por quê, Rony? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gina?

— Não, Harry, nada não.

"_Harry não parava de correr pelos corredores escuros das masmorras de__Hogwarts, o gigantesco__basilisco__estava às suas costas. Sentia o bafo podre do réptil e fazia de tudo para não olhar diretamente para ele. Encontrou__Snape__no meio de um corredor, estava estranho, vestia um vestido longo de renda e um chapéu com um urubu na ponta, igual ao da avó de__Neville. O professor nem prestou atenção no__basilisco__e disse que se o garoto chegasse novamente atrasado a sua aula, tiraria 100 pontos da__Grifinória. Harry ignorou o professor e virou no corredor seguinte, com o bicho se aproximando. Avistou ao longe um banheiro e resolveu entrar, só lá dentro percebendo que aquele banheiro sujo, molhado e que parecia estar em desuso há anos, era o de_ _Murta-Que-Geme. Correu para pia e viu a entrada da Câmara Secreta aberta. Não pensou duas__vezes e pulou no túnel. Parecia que tinha despistado o monstro, mas mesmo assim continuou correndo. Fez o longo caminho,__já conhecido,__até salão principal da câmara. Lá estava__a__grande estatua de Salazar__Slytherin, e aos seus pés, Gina, agachada, chorando._

— _Por que você não foi me visitar, Harry? – disse ela choramingando – Você não gosta mais de mim?_

_A cobra gigantesca chegou ao salão e começou a avançar contra eles. O garoto via a sombra do animal, quando ouviu alguém gritando a maldição da morte que derrubou o monstro. Olhou para trás e viu Cho, apontando a varinha para o__basilisco._

— _Você realmente foi um ótimo professor, Harry!__Olha só o que eu consegui aprender!__Agora vamos, temos que sair desse lugar nojento._

— _Claro, – disse ele sem pestanejar, quase hipnotizado – vamos embora._

— _Harry! – exclamou Gina soluçando – Você vai me deixar aqui, de novo?_

— _Desculpa,__Gina... Mas..._

— _Vamos, Harry! – interferiu Cho – Vem logo, deixa essa aí._

— _Não,__Harry...__Harry..."_

— HARRY! – gritava Rony ao lado da cama do garoto – Você estava tendo um pesadelo?

— Estava? Não sei, acho que sim...

— Você não parava de se mexer! Ficava aí, falando umas coisas sem sentido... Chamava a Cho. Por que raios você estava sonhando com a Cho, Harry? Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não contou para a gente?

Harry se sentou na cama, enxugou o suor da testa e olhou meio incerto para o amigo. Hesitou, mas, no fim, contou tudo que tinha acontecido no almoço do dia anterior. Quando terminou Rony estava meio apático, boquiaberto e com cara de nojo, mas, apesar de insistir em porque o amigo reagiu daquele jeito, não recebeu nenhuma explicação. O amigo apenas olhou com uma cara de desaprovação e voltou para sua cama. Harry preferiu não persistir e voltou a dormir, dessa vez sem mais nenhum pesadelo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou tarde, indo com pressa para o salão principal. Chegando lá, viu vários pares de olhos virarem para ele, enquanto davam risadinhas. Provavelmente a história de seu caso com Cho já tinha se espalhado pela escola. Rony e Mione já estavam lá e conversavam baixo alguma coisa, mas quando viram que ele chegava, pararam e voltaram a comer. Harry odiou isso. Além de não se lembrar de mais de um ano de sua vida, agora seus amigos ficavam cochichando às suas costas. Sentou-se sem falar nada e começou a atacar um pudim de tripas. Achou estranho os dois não falarem nada e mais estranho ainda o jeito que olhavam para ele. Rony devia ter contado para a Mione sobre a Cho, agora os dois olhavam para ele com cara de decepção. Mas qual era o problema, afinal? Ele e Cho tinham se beijado no ano anterior, porque não podiam se beijar novamente?

Ficou com raiva dos amigos, estava quase perguntando por que agiam daquele jeito quando percebeu. Na sua frente, do outro lado da mesa estava uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos, sardas no nariz, um rosto delicado e intensos olhos castanhos, que estavam ficando cada vez mais brilhantes, enquanto a expressão da garota ficava mais triste. O coração de Harry disparou quando percebeu que Gina estava à sua frente há quase cinco minutos, como não tinha percebido? Lembrou-se daquele sonho estranho em que ela chorava e ele a abandonava na câmara. Sentiu um forte aperto em seu peito, como se estivessem colocando seu coração num rolo compressor. Por que sentia aquilo? Ela era a irmã do Rony, mas, naquele momento, era a garota mais linda do mundo que olhava para ele, quase chorando. Harry não conseguiu entender nada, por que ela estava daquele jeito? Só porque ele não foi visitá-la no dia anterior? Era tudo muito estranho, aquele sentimento e aqueles olhos amendoados olhando para ele daquele jeito. Não conseguiu dizer nada, as palavras pareciam ter sumido, não sabia articular nenhuma frase. Uma criatura estranha dentro de seu peito começou a rosnar, como se dissesse para ele levantar e abraçar a garota, mas suas pernas não respondiam. Viu, então, ela se levantar rapidamente da mesa.

— Vou indo para a aula, Rony, Mione. – ela falou para os dois e dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para Harry antes de sair a passos firmes do salão.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, algo dizia para ele se levantar e ir falar com ela, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. A criatura em seu peito rugiu enfurecida.

"Por que ela agiu assim comigo? Por que eu não fui atrás dela? Ela estava quase chorando."

"Você beijou a Cho ontem, lembra? Seria muito estranho ir atrás de outra garota assim."

"Mas ela estava tão linda, parecia que me atraia. E parecia tão triste."

"A Cho também é linda, e vocês se atraíram muito bem ontem."

"Com a Gina é diferente, nunca senti algo assim, muito menos com ela, que sempre foi a 'irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo'. Além do mais, parecia que eu tinha feito algo de errado com ela."

"Mais uma razão para esquecer isso, ela é irmã do Rony, que não ia gostar nada de ver você com ela."

"Mas..."

— Harry... – Mione o tirou de sua conversa interior – Vamos, a aula vai começar daqui a pouco.

Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado com os exames. Além de não saber nada das matérias, desde que "acordara" não conseguiu se concentrar em nenhuma aula, cada hora por uma razão diferente. Na primeira aula do dia, deixou sua poção queimar, o que fez o professor Slughorn ficar muito espantado. Rony mais tarde o explicou que naquele ano ele virara um gênio em poções, e falou tudo sobre o livro do príncipe mestiço. A aula de Feitiços foi a mais maçante de todas. Harry não entendia porque tinha que saber a história da criação do feitiço Protego, pensou estar assistindo novamente uma aula do professor Binns, por isso sua cabeça vagava longe. Acabou dormindo.

Quando a aula acabou, Rony o acordou para irem almoçar. O amigo parecia muito frio, não falou quase nada durante o percurso inteiro. Encontraram Pirraça no caminho jogando bexigas cheias de tinta em cima dos dois. Eles xingaram o fantasma até não poderem mais e tiveram de voltar para os dormitórios para se lavarem e trocarem de roupa. Finalmente limpos e com roupas secas, tomaram seus caminhos de volta para o salão principal.

Ao chegarem à mesa da Grifinória, Gina se levantou e saiu sem falar nada. Harry a observou ir até a mesa da Corvinal. Seu coração disparou, pensou, mesmo que isso não fizesse sentido algum, que ela fosse falar alguma coisa com Cho. Contudo, antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma besteira, ela chamou Luna, que a seguiu para fora do salão. Harry sentou-se, meio aliviado, meio chateado.

— Gente, vocês dois têm que me dizer. O que houve com a Gina? Por que ela está agindo assim comigo?

— Harry... – Mione olhou pra ele aflita – Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber.

— O quê? Eu perguntei isso pra vocês ontem, mas vocês disseram que não tinha nada!

— Eu sei, é que... Ah. Bom, primeiro, parece que metade da escola já sabe que você ficou com a Cho.

— Droga, parece que qualquer coisa que o "garoto celebridade" aqui faz, todo mundo fica sabendo, odeio isso! Mas não é só isso que você queria falar, é?

— Então... É melhor a gente falar, certo Rony? Bom, você e...

— Oi, Harry. – Cho acabara de chegar e estava ao seu lado, sorrindo – Será que dava para a gente conversar um pouco? – Hermione fuzilou a garota com os olhos, enquanto Rony fazia uma cara de nojo.

— C-claro, Cho. Bom, eu vejo vocês dois na aula. Depois você continua a me contar, Mione.

Harry e Cho seguiram juntos para os jardins do castelo, seguidos por vários olhos curiosos enquanto passavam. Lá fora, o sol ainda não tinha conseguido vencer as nuvens cinzentas, o que era muito estranho, visto que o verão já tinha começado. "O céu deve estar refletindo a minha alma", pensou Harry. Andaram pela grama fofa até chegarem à borda do grande lago, onde se sentaram. Alguns momentos passaram enquanto eles só se observavam, sem dizer uma única palavra. Harry resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

— Cho, eu sei que a gente se beijou ontem, e... E eu gostei. Mas eu não sei se a gente devia continuar com isso.

— Como assim? Por que, Harry?

— Eu não sei, eu estou muito confuso ainda, não lembro nada dos últimos tempos, não sei deveria começar um relacionamento agora. Não estou pronto para isso, entende?

— Mas por que, Harry? Eu não entendo. Você gosta de mim, não se lembra disso? Isso é o que importa!

— E-eu sei, mas...

A garota deu uma discreta olhada para algo que estava atrás de Harry e o impediu de continuar a frase, beijando-o. Dessa vez Harry não sentia a mesma intensidade do dia anterior, apenas beijava a garota passivamente. Estava com a cabeça voando, pensava na cara de Rony e Hermione, pensava nas pessoas olhando para eles no salão principal e pensava em Gina o tratando secamente naquela manhã. Após este pensamento, ele não agüentou mais e descolou seus lábios dos da garota, não conseguiria beijá-la pensando naquilo. O que viu no instante seguinte fez seu coração disparar: Uma garota ruiva olhava, em choque, para os dois, antes de subir rapidamente as escadarias da entrada do castelo. Outra garota, loira, que também olhava para ele e Cho com cara de nojo, seguiu amiga logo depois.

— É melhor a gente voltar para o castelo, Harry. As aulas vão começar.

— É, é melhor... Vamos.

O coração de Harry parecia querer rasgar seu peito, enquanto uma certa criatura dilacerava suas entranhas.


	4. Capítulo 3 Labaredas de fogo

CP 03 – Labaredas de fogo

As aulas daquela tarde passaram voando. Harry preferiu não jantar, pois não queria encontrar nem com Gina muito menos com Cho. Foi direto ao escritório de Dumbledore, que o recepcionou surpreso pela hora. Lá ficaram conversando por algumas horas, dessa vez sobre fatos mais importantes. O diretor lhe contou sobre as aulas que ele próprio dera ao garoto e sobre os Horcruxes. Harry estava cada vez mais interessado, conversar com Dumbledore era a única coisa que o tirava de pensamentos sobre as garotas, e também ficava cada vez mais decidido a conseguir recuperar sua memória. Por volta das dez e meia, o diretor disse que iria começar um exercício para que Harry recuperasse partes das memórias perdidas.

— Devo lhe dizer que será um pouco doloroso, Harry. Você terá que esquecer qualquer coisa que tenha aprendido sobre oclumência e deixar sua mente livre, para que eu possa penetrá-la e tentar libertá-la. A memória é uma coisa muito complexa, você deve saber, não é tão simples apagá-la por completo. Somente um bruxo de extremo poder poderia fazê-lo e, ainda assim, levaria bastante tempo. O que o feitiço "Obliviate" faz é "trancar" sua memória. Ele sela suas lembranças e faz com que você que não consiga acessá-las. Para sua sorte, o bruxo que lançou o feitiço não era um perito nessas magias de memória, assim, selou apenas uma parte de sua mente, facilitando muito o meu trabalho. Começaremos aos poucos, vou percorrer as últimas lembranças que você tem e tentar invadir um pouco a barreira que aquele comensal criou. É tudo que faremos por hoje. Está pronto?

Harry concordou com a cabeça e tentou deixar sua mente livre. Dumbledore exclamou "Legilimens" e então a sala sumiu. Harry via o senhor Weasley sendo atacado por uma cobra, saía muito sangue, ele não conseguia avisar ninguém... Depois o pai do Rony estava no hospital St. Mungus, todos os Weasleys estavam ali também, estava tudo bem... Passou para o Lago Grimmaud, viu novamente todos cochichando sobre os sonhos que ele tinha, sentia-se excluído, não queria falar com ninguém... Então ele estava indo para Hogsmeade com Cho... Entraram no restaurante da Madame Puddfoot. Ficaram conversando até a garota começar a chorar, então eles discutiram e ela foi embora... Agora estava dando uma entrevista para a Skeeter, sobre a volta de Voldemort. Cada vez as lembranças estavam mais embaçadas, incompletas.

Algum tempo depois Harry se viu novamente na sala do diretor, mas lá estavam também a McGonagall, Cornélio Fudge, Dolores Umbridge e mais dois homens e uma garota. Fudge falava do plano de Dumbledore para derrubá-lo, e logo eles começaram a lutar. O diretor derrubou os homens e fugiu com Fawkes. Essa lembrança estava cada vez mais vaga, disforme. Sua cabeça começou a doer quando Dumbledore tentou avançar mais. Ele tentava, mas tinha uma força impedindo a lembrança. Harry não agüentava mais a dor, quando vislumbrou uma aula de oclumência com Snape. Viu rapidamente flashes de um Snape novo, Tiago Potter, Lily, Sirius, Snape de cabeça para baixo... Então tudo sumiu e ele voltou à sala do diretor.

Suava frio e sua cabeça latejava. Aos poucos a figura do homem à sua frente foi entrando em foco. Ele lhe deu um pedaço de chocolate e disse que já era o suficiente, no dia seguinte continuariam. Harry adorou ouvir aquilo, pois só aquela pequena transposição em sua mente já tinha doído muito. Tomou o caminho da sala comunal da Grifnória, cansado. Andou pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos, afinal já tinha passado das 11 da noite, entretanto, quando passava por um corredor no quarto andar, percebeu uma movimentação adiante, ouviu vozes vindas de dentro de uma sala. Aproximou-se o mais silenciosamente possível e quando estava a uns 5 metros da sala, duas pessoas saíram. Harry conseguiu ver que eram Snape e Draco. Eles mal olharam para trás e não conseguiram nem perceber que o garoto os vira. O que estariam fazendo ali naquela hora da noite? Era muito suspeito. Tinha que comentar isso com os amigos mais tarde.

Chegou à sala comunal e avistou Rony e Mione num canto, sentados à frente de uma janela. Seu coração deu um salto quando viu Gina junto com eles, conversando com Hermione. Juntou coragem e foi na direção deles. Chegando mais perto percebeu que Gina estava deitada no colo de Hermione e, de longe, seus olhos pareciam avermelhados. Mione afagava seus cabelos ruivos, Harry sentiu uma imensa vontade de estar no lugar da amiga, consolando a ruiva. Quando perceberam que ele estava chegando, Gina se levantou, deu boa noite para a amiga e o irmão, passou por Harry sem dizer nada e subiu a escada para o dormitório feminino. Harry tentou chamá-la, mas ela não respondeu.

— Harry. – chamou Hermione – Senta aqui, a gente precisa conversar, e dessa vez sem nenhuma Cho para atrapalhar.

— Isso mesmo. Não agüento mais não saber por que a Gina esta agindo assim comigo. Porque ela está me ignorando toda vez que eu chego perto dela?

— Harry, você tem que entender, você não tem culpa nisso, afinal você esqueceu tudo, mas, para a Gina, essa situação é muito difícil.

— Que situação?

Hermione olhou para Rony, incerta.

— É que... Bem... Você e a Gina, antes do ataque na floresta, vocês dois namoravam.

Aquela frase caiu como uma bomba na cabeça de Harry, ele não sabia o que pensar. Eles namoravam. Por isso estava sentindo tudo aquilo quando a via. Por isso ela foi fria quando o viu naquela manhã, ele tinha a ignorado completamente, e ela devia já ter ouvido sobre ele e a Cho. Quando ela os viu no lago então, deve ter ficado completamente desolada, assistiu seu namorado beijar outra garota. Lembrou-se do sonho, ela perguntava se ele não gostava _mais_ dela, pois ele já havia gostado. Tudo se encaixava. Tudo menos a Cho.

— Mas por que vocês não me disseram isso antes?

— Você não deixou, Harry! A gente não percebeu isso no começo. Além do mais, você acha que é fácil chegar para você e dizer "Harry, eu sei que você esqueceu, mas você tem uma namorada, você a ama, vá visitá-la e a faça feliz".

— Eu tentei falar isso – interferiu Rony –, mas ainda não tinha percebido que você não ia se lembrar da Gina. Quando você não foi vê-la na ala hospitalar que eu me dei conta.

— Droga... Isso é muito estranho. Eu... Eu senti alguma coisa quando olhei para a Gina hoje de manhã, mas falar que eu a namoraria é muito esquisito. A minha cabeça ainda diz que eu gosto da Cho, apesar de que meu coração parece dizer o contrário.

— E é ele que está certo, Harry. Afinal, o comensal atacou sua cabeça, não seu coração.

— Mas me explica uma coisa. Se eu namorava a Gina, a Cho devia saber disso, certo? Então por que ela ficou comigo? Ela sabia que eu tinha esquecido tudo!

— Aquela vaca aproveitadora usou a chance de conseguir você de volta e te beijou! A Gina me contou que hoje, na hora do almoço, a Cho olhou para ela logo antes de te beijar, ela fez tudo de propósito, aquela piranha!

— A Mione tem razão, Harry. Foi por isso que a gente não gostou nada quando você contou sobre a Cho. Se você quer um conselho, acaba tudo com ela antes que você perca a Gina pra sempre.

— É exatamente o que eu vou fazer.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou bem cedo. Mal dormira durante a noite, pensando no que faria no dia seguinte. Levantou-se, colocou suas vestes, desceu as escadas do dormitório e ficou esperando na sala comunal. Aquele salão era muito soturno durante a manhã, quase ninguém parava lá, só havia pessoas indo e vindo. Meia hora depois, Hermione e Gina saíram do dormitório das garotas e Harry deu um pulo da poltrona em que estava assim que as viu. Elas vinham vagarosamente, quase desviando do garoto. A ruiva olhava para o chão, evitando olhar para Harry, mas ele entrou em sua frente impedindo que elas andassem mais.

— Gina, por favor, eu preciso conversar com você.

— Eu não acho que a gente tem algo...

— Por favor, Gina. Eu não agüento mais, me deixa falar, vai ser rápido, eu prometo.

Ela hesitou por um momento, olhando nos olhos verdes do garoto.

— Tudo bem, se for rápido.

Os dois foram para um canto da sala, enquanto Mione seguiu para fora do salão comunal. Harry pensou tanto nesse momento durante a noite que até sonhou com ele, mas dessa vez Gina estava muito mais séria e impenetrável do que em seus pensamentos. Ela parou e ficou de frente para ele, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, esperando. O coração de Harry estava acelerado, a sensação de adrenalina percorrendo seu sangue começava a irritá-lo. Olhou nos olhos dela por um tempo, a beleza daqueles olhos castanhos era indescritível, mas ele não conseguia sustentar o olhar por muito tempo. Não sabia como começar, mas tinha de fazê-lo.

— Gina... Como você sabe, eu perdi a memória. Esqueci tudo que aconteceu nos últimos...

— Eu sei disso. Se você me chamou aqui só para falar...

— Não, não. Não foi só para isso. Toda essa situação é muito estranha para mim, Gina. O Rony me contou o que... O que havia entre nós dois. Eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança da gente namorando, para mim nós nunca tivemos nada. – ela tentou falar algo e sair, mas ele a impediu – Calma, me deixa terminar. Antes de te ver ontem, você era só a irmã mais nova do Rony, como você sempre tinha sido para mim. Mas quando eu te vi, não sei explicar, eu senti uma coisa muito diferente dentro de mim... Meu coração disparou, eu queria te abraçar, te consolar, mas não consegui me mexer, aí você foi embora. Eu sei que isso vai ser estranho, mas se você pudesse dar mais uma chance para nós tentarmos de novo...

— Você acha que é fácil assim? – os olhos da garota o perfuravam, sem misericórdia – Você me esquece, me ignora, beija outra garota _na minha frente_ e depois pensa que é só dizer algumas palavras bonitas sobre sentimentos que eu vou me derreter e voltar pra você? Não é tão simples assim não!

— Mas, Gina...

— Se você gostasse mesmo de mim, não iria esquecer tudo assim, não ia ficar com aquela Cho. Você gosta dela Harry, admita! – nessa hora o rosto dela já ardia de raiva – Eu que fui burra de achar que você ia gostar de mim um dia. Provavelmente eu sempre fui a garota chata que gostava de você. E aí, quando eu virei popular, você quis se aproveitar!

— Não, Gina... Eu não...

— Você nunca gostou de mim Harry! Esse acidente provou isso. Agora, por favor, me deixa e vai procurar a sua namoradinha!

Gina saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele ficou ali, parado, olhando para o vazio. Levou um tempo até conseguir voltar a si e sair da sala. Foi para o dormitório, deitou-se em sua cama e ficou admirando o teto. Não sabia no que pensar. Sua mente lhe dizia que o que aconteceu era o melhor, afinal namorar a irmã do amigo nunca daria certo, mas seu coração apertava cada vez que ele pensava em não ter Gina novamente. Na realidade, em não ter Gina, por que, para ele, nunca tinha a tido. Ficou na cama por um longo tempo, apesar de seu estômago roncar intensamente, resolveu não comer, não queria encará-la novamente no café-da-manhã.

Mais uma vez Harry preferiu não tomar café no dia seguinte, apenas mandou um aluno do segundo ano entregar um bilhete para a Cho, que dizia para ela encontrá-lo na torre de astronomia. Enquanto subia as escadas do castelo os quadros pareciam repreendê-lo pelo que ia fazer, mas não podia voltar atrás. Depois da conversa que teve com Gina no dia anterior, tinha que fazer isso. Ele já estava esperando há vinte minutos, achando que o garoto não tinha mandado o recado direito, quando viu a garota oriental subindo as escadas. Toda a beleza que existia nela estava diferente naquele dia.

— Ainda bem que você veio, Cho. – disse ele sorrindo – Estava te esperando.

— Mas por que exatamente você me chamou, Harry – disse ela se aproximando com um leve sorriso no rosto – Aquele garotinho não quis me dizer nada.

— Eu não disse nada para ele, queria te deixar curiosa. – os dois já estavam frente a frente, Harry olhava aqueles olhos profundamente negros – Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer.

— Ah, é? – ela quase encostava seus lábios nos de Harry – O que seria?

— Você também é uma ótima professora... – ele desviou sua boca e agora sussurrava no ouvido da garota – Me ensinou a nunca mais confiar em vadias.

— C-como assim, H-harry? – Cho recuou, olhando espantada para o garoto – Por que você está falando isso?

— Ah, não se faz de santinha! Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Sabia muito bem que eu namorava a Gina e que eu perdi a memória. Você se aproveitou do meu estado para me roubar dela.

— N-não, Harry! É que... Aquela hora, quando você me derrubou, eu lembrei da gente, e você também estava se lembrando de mim, eu vi nos seus olhos... Eu não agüentei... – a garota já estava chorando – Eu te amo, Harry! Foi por isso que eu fiz aquilo.

— Isso não é amor! Se você me amasse não faria o que fez, você acabou com qualquer chance que eu tivesse de voltar com a Gina. Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso, Cho, você não tinha esse direito.

— Não! Não faz isso comigo, Harry! Eu te amo!

— Pára! Você está ficando patética assim, Cho, se levanta. Vê se nunca mais aparece na minha frente, ouviu? Nunca mais!


	5. Capítulo 4 Gina, inesquecível!

Capítulo 04 – Gina, inesquecível!

O fim de semana chegou como uma benção para Harry, ele não agüentava mais aquelas aulas em que não entendia quase nada, as pessoas olhando para ele como se fosse ter um ataque a qualquer momento e as duas garotas com quem sempre tinha que cruzar durante a semana: Gina e Cho. A notícia de que ele e a última se separaram espalhou mais rápido do que a de que eles estavam juntos, agora Harry tinha ganhado a fama de canalha entre as garotas da Corvinal. Não se importou muito com isso, afinal tinha feito a coisa certa, o que lhe afligia era o fato de Gina ainda não falar normalmente com ele.

Ele estava sentado numa mesa na sala comunal, jogando xadrez de bruxo com Rony, que contava a ele mais alguns acontecimentos do ano. Era difícil conseguir concentrar todas as coisas contadas a ele, muito do que o próprio Dumbledore já havia lhe dito ele não se lembrava mais.

Podia ver pela janela o dia cinzento, apesar de quente e abafado. Avistou uma fumaça vinda da cabana de Hagrid e lembrou que queria visitá-lo, coisa que não tinha feito até aquele momento. Ele e Rony foram chamar Mione, mas ela estava conversando com Gina, então preferiram deixá-las em paz e foram sozinhos.

Várias pessoas aproveitavam a tarde de verão nos jardins, já que o castelo estava muito abafado. Harry sentiu inveja quando viu pelo menos quatro casais juntos, aos beijos, carícias, olhares apaixonados, coisas que ele adoraria estar fazendo com Gina naquele momento. Continuaram a andar pela grama seca, até chegarem à porta da cabana do meio-gigante.

— Ora, ora! Veja quem está aqui! Achei que tinha se esquecido completamente de mim, Harry.

— Desculpa, Hagrid, estive meio atrapalhado esses dias.

— Eu sei, eu sei, fiquei sabendo. Duas garotinhas vieram falar comigo terça-feira, e depois quinta. Bom, entrem e sentem-se. Vou preparar um chá e... Onde eu deixei mesmo aquele bolo? Ah! Aqui, tomem, comam, eu mesmo que fiz!

— Obrigado. – Harry sentou-se à mesa e pegou um pedaço de bolo – Então você já sabe de tudo sobre a Cho?

— Aham... E sei também que você é um "insensível, galinha e que não liga para a Gina". Calma, palavras dela, eu sei que você não tem toda a culpa nisso.

— Que bom que você me entende... Olha, é difícil explicar, eu realmente não me lembro de nada sobre eu e a Gina ainda. Apesar disso, sempre que eu penso nela eu sinto uma coisa forte dentro de mim.

— Isso se chama Amor, garoto. – disse Hagrid, sorrindo.

— Eu sei... Quer dizer, acho que sei. Ah, não sei! O que eu sei é que depois que o Rony disse que eu e ela namorávamos, as portas se abriram e eu senti que eu podia conseguir tê-la. Mas quando a gente conversou...

— Também sei dessa parte. – serviu chá para o garoto e para Rony – Olha, Harry, você tem que pensar no lado dela também. Já pensou no que você faria se ela perdesse a memória e dois dias depois você a visse beijando outro garoto? Não ia se sentir traído? Ela não teria culpa, esqueceu tudo, mas você não ia achar que, se ela te amasse, devia lembrar-se de você?

— Mas eu me lembrei! Tarde, e não completamente, eu sei, mas me lembrei.

— Certo, porém, isso ainda não muda o fato de você ter beijado a Cho.

— Então é isso, já era, eu não tenho mais nenhuma chance com ela?

— Não Harry, não é assim, você ainda tem chances...

— Mas você não disse que eu era o "insensível, galinha e que não amava ela"? – engoliu um grande gole de chá fervendo, quase queimando a garganta.

— Era, mas também era "irritantemente maravilhoso e o homem perfeito pra Gina". Ela te ama, Harry, e ela sabe disso, só está tentando esconder de si mesma. Você só precisa mostrar que também a ama.

— Eu tentei, eu falei com ela na quarta, mas fui rechaçado como um inseto irritante.

— Não adianta só falar, Harry. Garotas gostam de atitude, aposto que se você a beijasse ela não ia fugir, ia gostar.

— Será? Não sei não...

— O Hagrid tem razão. – Rony entrou na conversa para não ter que continuar comendo o bolo, que mais parecia um pedaço de borracha. – Você devia fazer isso amanhã.

— Olha quem fala, Rony, – riu do amigo – você nunca tomou uma atitude com a Mione.

— Isso não vem ao caso... – Rony ficou da cor de seus cabelos – Mas como eu ia dizendo, amanhã tem a última visita a Hogsmeade, você podia encontrar com ela lá.

— Ah, e ela vai querer se encontrar comigo?

— Isso você deixa comigo e com a Mione, vai dar certo.

— Espero que sim. – disse terminando de beber o chá.

O restante da tarde, ficaram conversando sobre outras coisas. Hagrid contou como estava Grope, mais eventos que Harry não se lembrava e coisas do tipo. Quando a noite caiu, eles voltaram para o castelo. Entraram pelo saguão que estava cheio de gente indo jantar. Rony quis seguir para o salão principal, mas Harry preferiu ir direto para o dormitório, pois já tinha comido, mesmo que mal, na cabana do Hagrid. Subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, entrou num corredor cheio de tapeçarias e viu uma cena estranha. Gina estava apontando sua varinha para peito de Malfoy, que a olhava com muita raiva. Estavam longe, portanto ele não conseguia ouvir direito o que os dois discutiam. Harry se aproximou dos dois para descobrir o que acontecia, no entanto, antes que chegasse, Draco empurrou a garota, que caiu no chão jogando sua varinha longe. Quando Draco puxou sua varinha Harry já estava fazendo o mesmo e correndo na direção deles.

— Você acha que sabe de alguma coisa, vaquinha? Você não vai me atrapalhar mais!

— Eu sei que foi você, Draco...

— Cala a boca! _Ava..._

— _Expelliarmus!_

Um raio vermelho saiu da varinha de Harry e atingiu a de Malfoy antes de sair qualquer feitiço dela. Draco foi lançado pelo corredor e caiu aos pés de uma armadura. Harry correu para ver como Gina estava, mas antes que chegasse viu Snape descendo as escadas. O professor olhou para o garoto caído no chão e sua expressão endureceu.

— Não é possível, Potter! Você não se cansa de confusões? Dumbledore te liberou da última detenção, mas dessa vez ele não vai te proteger. Amanhã, oito horas, na minha sala. Sobraram muitos arquivos para organizar.

— Mas amanhã é a última visita a Hogsmeade! E foi Draco que... Ele ia lançar a maldição...

— Não foi ele quem começou, professor, Malfoy me atacou! – interferiu Gina. Harry sentiu alguma felicidade nisso.

— Sem mais nem menos. Amanhã, oito horas, minha sala. E você, garoto, levante-se e venha comigo.

Snape virou as costas e subiu as escadas novamente, com Draco, depois de dar um olhar sarcástico para os dois, indo atrás dele. Harry estava explodindo de raiva, como odiava aqueles dois. Virou-se para Gina e a ajudou a se levantar. Ficaram se olhando por um momento.

— Você está bem? Ele fez alguma...

— Não, não, estou bem. – ela sorriu, mas depois fechou a cara – Olha, obrigada, mas agora eu vou indo... – ela começou a andar, mas Harry entrou em sua frente a impedindo.

— Espera, a sua varinha. – ele entregou a varinha que tinha apanhado no chão – Tem certeza que está bem?

— Tenho, tenho. Obrigada, Harry, mesmo. Eu estava sem minha varinha, ele ia...

— Aquele desgraçado...

— Parece que você salvou minha vida de novo, não é? – ele se aproximou um pouco dela, podia sentir aquele perfume floral.

— Acho que eu estou ficando bom nisso. – ele sorriu e não esperou mais. Puxou a garota pela cintura e a beijou. Seus lábios se encontraram e ele sentiu Gina estremecer. As mãos macias da garota encontraram seu pescoço e suas costas, ele apertou mais a cintura dela. Beijavam-se como se fosse a última coisa que fossem fazer. Harry achou que Gina ia sentir seu coração, de tão forte que batia, nunca esteve tão feliz na última semana. Os minutos que passaram pareceram meses, ele não queria sair dali nunca mais. Sentir a pele da garota, seu perfume, sua boca, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Harry não se lembrava exatamente, mas sentia que já tinha feito aquela coisa maravilhosa alguma vez.

Gina, então, se separou de repente, como se saísse de um transe. Ele não entendeu nada, nem conseguiu impedi-la de sair correndo pelas escadas. Garotas! Mas não importava, mais tarde ele ia tentar entender o que tinha acontecido, naquele momento ele não queria fazer nada. Apenas sentou-se encostado num tapete russo e ficou se lembrando dos últimos minutos.

A fera ronronava feliz e orgulhosa em seu peito.

— Está atrasado cinco minutos, Potter. – Harry quase não conseguiu dormir na última noite, logo acordou tarde, todos já estavam indo para Hogsmeade, e ele se dirigiu para a sala de Snape. Lá estava ele, com aquela cara sebosa e sarcástica, sentado em sua mesa – Vamos, comece.

— O que eu devo fazer?

— Ah! Desculpe-me, você se esqueceu. – ele abriu um sorriso sarcástico – Aqui estão as fichas de todas as detenções dadas nesta escola nos últimos tempos. Você deve organizá-las. Vamos, temos toda a tarde para nos divertirmos.

Aquele trabalho era excessivamente monótono, e Snape parecia se deliciar com isso, ficava apenas observando o garoto trabalhar. As datas já estavam ficando recentes, já via as várias detenções de Fred e Jorge em seus primeiros anos. A hora do almoço estava chegando quando a professora McGonagall entrou pela porta.

— Professor Snape, o diretor deseja falar com o senhor, urgente.

— Certo. – ele ficou irritado por ter que interromper a detenção – Você deu sorte, Potter. Na próxima semana continuaremos, no mesmo horário. E não se atrase novamente.

Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de agradecer Dumbledore, mas saiu rapidamente da sala. Àquela hora todos já haviam ido para Hogsmeade, entretanto, ele sabia o que fazer. Foi correndo ao dormitório, pegou a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto e foi até o terceiro andar. Lá encontrou a estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Certificou-se que não tinha ninguém por perto e murmurou _"Dissendium"._ A corcunda da bruxa se abriu e ele entrou no túnel. Uma hora de caminhada depois ele estava na Dedosdemel.

Quando saiu à rua o sol estava forte, não havia nuvem nenhuma no céu. Ele sorriu e se lembrou do beijo da noite anterior, os céus realmente refletiam o que ele sentia. Ficou vinte minutos procurando Rony e Hermione, até encontrá-los no restaurante de Madame Puddifoot. Não gostava muito do lugar, mas entrou. Estava cheio de gente, principalmente casais, Harry achou um pouco inconveniente se sentar com os dois, entretanto, precisava falar com eles. Hermione o viu e chamou.

— Harry! Como você conseguiu vir? E a detenção com o Snape?

— Dumbledore me salvou, McGonagall disse que ele precisava falar com o Snape, então fui liberado mais cedo.

— Que bom! Assim você ainda aproveita o final da tarde aqui.

— Aham... Vocês viram a Gina por aí?

— Ela estava com a Luna na Zonkos, mas ia vir para cá, conversar com a gente. Agora me diz, porque ontem você só nos contou até a parte da detenção?

— Ah... – Harry ruborizou um pouco – É que eu não queria deixar vocês muito empolgados, afinal foi só um beijo, e ela saiu correndo no final. Eu nunca vou entender as garotas, Mione, porque vocês fazem isso?

— Ah, Harry, vocês que são uns burros. Ela tinha prometido para si mesma que nunca mais ia se importar com você, mas depois que você fez aquilo, ela ficou balançada, você quebrou a promessa dela. Ela gostou, mas no final ficou confusa, não sabia se queria ou não, é isso.

— Mas precisava ter saído correndo?

— Era melhor do que ter que explicar isso pra você naquela hora.

— Gente – chamou Rony, que só ouvia a conversa –, o assunto chegou.

Harry se virou e viu Luna e Gina entrando pela porta do restaurante. Gina estava linda, parecia brilhar, seu cabelo ruivo esvoaçava com o vento produzido pela porta, seu sorriso era doce como sempre e seus olhos majestosamente intensos. Elas vieram na direção da mesa deles e se sentaram, cumprimentando-os, Gina olhando intensamente para Harry. Lá eles ficaram conversando sobre futilidades por quase meia hora, Luna mostrava orgulhosa sua aquisição na Zonkos, uma lupa que invertia as letras e deixava a pessoa ler um livro virado ao contrário.

— Luna – começou Mione –, você pode me mostrar onde vende O Pasquim aqui em Hogsmeade, queria comprar a última edição.

— Ah, se você quiser, eu peço pro meu pai mandar uma pra você.

— Não, não precisa ter o trabalho, eu faço questão de comprar, só me mostra onde tem.

— Está bem, se você insiste, vamos.

— Rony?

— Que foi? – respondeu ele sem entender.

— Você não vinha com a gente? – a garota tinha uma expressão irritada. Harry se esforçou para não rir da falta de tato do amigo.

— Ah! Sim, claro, vou. Bom, tchau para vocês!

Os três saíram deixando Harry e Gina na mesa, um olhando para a cara do outro, sem jeito. A vontade do garoto era de pular a mesa e agarrá-la ali, naquela hora, mas controlou-se.

— Gina, desculpa por ontem, eu acho que eu me precipitei, você não gostou e...

— Não, Harry, de jeito nenhum, você não... Eu... Eu gostei. É que... – ela pausou, olhando para a mesa com a cara séria – Eu ainda não sei, não sei se eu devo.

— Por quê? – antes que ela respondesse, ele continuou – Eu sei que você ainda está chateada por eu ter esquecido o nosso namoro. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não lembro! Eu tento, me esforço, faço força, mas não vem nada! – ele fazia força para uma lágrima não cair do seu rosto – Você não sabe como eu queria lembrar tudo... Esses dias que fiquei com você devem ter sido os melhores da minha vida, você acha que eu não quero me lembrar deles?

— Ah, Harry... – a face dela desanuviou e ela sorriu – Aqueles realmente foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Você não imagina como foi perder você para aquela garota... É como ir do céu ao inferno, um dia eu estou com você, feliz, aí no outro você me aparece beijando outra garota! Não é fácil...

— Eu sei, eu te entendo. Mas você também tem que me entender. A minha cabeça estava completamente confusa. Para ela, eu ainda estava no quinto ano e ainda gostava da Cho, que se aproveitou disso e me beijou. A minha mente me dizia que aquilo estava certo, mas meu coração não! Quando eu te vi naquela manhã, depois de você sair da ala hospitalar, foi a sensação mais estranha que eu já senti. Parecia que meu coração gritava alguma coisa que eu não entendia, ele me dizia pra levantar e te abraçar, mas meus músculos não respondiam. Agora eu sei que eu devia ter seguido meu coração, e que esse erro pode me ter custado caro demais. Só que você precisa acreditar em mim, Gina, minha cabeça pode estar confusa, mas meu coração nunca esteve tão certo. E o meu coração é seu.

O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que ele nem soube como foi, quando percebeu Gina estava lhe abraçando, com os braços envoltos em seu pescoço. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto. Ele conseguiu ouvi-la dizer algo parecido com "Eu acredito!", e então eles se beijaram. Ela já estava no colo dele, suas mãos viajavam pelas costas do garoto, enquanto se beijavam intensamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com o todo o carinho. Harry tinha uma mão nas costas dela e a outra em sua coxa, podia sentir por cima da roupa a pela macia da garota. Ele não via, mas podia ouvir e imaginar os vários clientes do restaurante olhando para os dois enquanto davam risadinhas. Nada importava, só ele e Gina ali, naquele momento, como diria um trouxa, mágico. Ficaram uns vinte minutos ali, entre beijos intensos e carícias, como dois apaixonados.

— Promete que nunca mais vai fugir de mim?

— Só se você prometer que nunca mais vai me esquecer!

Os dois riram e se beijaram novamente. O sol lá fora brilhava mais forte do que nunca, e a criatura em seu peito rugia de vitóriosa. Aquele foi o melhor momento da vida de Harry desde que ele acordara, tinha certeza que esse momento seria inesquecível, assim como a Gina era. Já era quase quatro da tarde quando eles resolveram sair do restaurante para dar uma última volta por Hogsmeade.

Quando eles estavam chegando perto da porta, esta se abriu e entrou a pessoa que Harry menos queria ver: Draco Malfoy. Ele estava com aquela cara irritante de sempre, só que com um sorriso no rosto. Porém o que espantou Harry foi ver Cho vindo atrás dele, os dois de mãos dadas. Harry sentiu um profundo desgosto, sentiu-se nauseado por ver a garota, que há poucos dias ele havia beijado, junto com o cara que ele mais odiava. Harry sentiu Gina apertando o braço dela mais forte na cintura dele, que fez o mesmo no ombro dela. Cho virou a cara e seguiu com Malfoy para uma mesa e então Harry e Gina saíram.


	6. Capítulo 5 Armações no Covil

N.A.: Desculpem o atraso na postagem da fic... Essa semana eu bati o carro e arrombaram a minha casa, então eu tava cheio de coisas pra fazer... Não sonsegui postar ontem... Mas aí vai, com um dia dde atraso só =]

Espero que isso não se repita!

CP 05 – Armações no covil

O resto da tarde em Hogsmeade foi maravilhoso, Harry nem se lembrava mais de ter cruzado com Draco. Ele e Gina foram à Dedosdemel, onde compraram várias guloseimas para se deliciarem juntos, depois passaram na Zonkos e ficaram brincando pela loja, como duas crianças sapecas. No fim da tarde foram se deitar ao sol, perto de uma árvore, e ficaram conversando.

— Eu estou preocupado, Gina. Do jeito que estou indo, vou levar bomba em todos os testes e perder o ano.

— Claro que não, Harry. Você sempre foi um ótimo aluno, vai tirar de letra.

— Ótimo só se for em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no resto eu sempre fui medíocre. Imagine em poções! Não vou me lembrar de nada...

— Olha pelo lado bom, se você perder o ano, vai ter que estudar comigo no próximo. Vai ser um tormento, ein?

— Puxa! Mas eu acho que eu faço o sacrifício, sou forte.

Eles riram e se beijaram longamente, deitados na grama fofa. Meia hora mais tarde, foram surpreendidos, no meio de outro beijo, por Rony e Mione, que chegaram lentamente. Eles se juntaram aos dois e voltaram para o castelo. Foram direto para sala comunal e conseguiram um lugar perto da janela. Rony e Mione sentaram-se num sofá, Harry se sentou numa poltrona e Gina em seu colo. Ficaram conversando sobre os exames iminentes, Hermione insistia em que Harry deveria estudar dia e noite para recuperar tudo, mas os dois Weasleys concordavam ser loucura fazer isso. Volta e meia Gina e Harry se beijavam, deixando os outros dois sem graça. Algumas vezes ele achou que o amigo se inspiraria nele e roubaria um beijo de Hermione, mas isso não aconteceu. Mesmo com as janelas abertas, o calor era enorme.

Quando já era tarde, todos foram para seus dormitórios. Sentado na cama, Harry se lembrou da cena que vira quando saiu do Madamme Puddfoot. Draco e Cho juntos, aquilo era realmente estranho. Será que os dois estavam namorando? Não, não era possível. Contou a Rony, que também achou bizarro, mas não comentou muito a respeito. Estaria Malfoy tentando atingir Harry com aquilo? Ele não sabia, contudo, não era hora de pensar isso, devia dormir.

No dia seguinte Harry esperou Gina na sala comunal e os dois foram tomar café da manhã juntos. Aqueles momentos eram maravilhosos, Gina era a única pessoa que o deixava calmo, mesmo com todos os problemas. O salão principal estava cheio e barulhento, parecia que todos foram comer ao mesmo tempo. Quando os dois entraram, os olhares e risadinhas foram inevitáveis, mas Harry não ligava mais, era bem melhor do que ficarem olhando por ele ter quase morrido, ou coisa do gênero. Sentaram-se e começaram a comer uma torta de maçã. Eles conversavam alegremente com Rony e Mione quando Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e levou um baita susto. Um ponto dourado estava incrivelmente perto de um negro, demorou um tempo até ele perceber que eram Draco e Cho se beijando. Ele percebeu Pansy Parkingson se mordendo de raiva ao lado dos dois, e outros sonserinos rindo deles. Harry voltou os pensamentos para a mesa da Grifnória quando Gina deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas.

— Outch! Que foi?

— Você vai continuar babando muito neles? Se quiser, eu trago um pano.

— Ah, Gina! Eu não acredito, você está com ciúmes? – Harry falou em tom de brincadeira.

— Não, imagina, é completamente normal ver o seu na... o garoto que você gosta olhando fixamente para o beijo de outra garota.

— Eu estava reparando como é nojento ver aqueles dois juntos. Dá até um arrepio em pensar no que aquelas mentes insanas podem fazer juntas. – ele afagou os cabelos da ruiva. – Foi bom você ter me chamado, se eu continuasse olhando poderia vomitar aqui mesmo.

— Há-ha, exagerado. Mas era a Cho.

— Gina! Você acha mesmo que, depois de tanta dificuldade de te reconquistar, eu iria te jogar fora na primeira oportunidade?

— Ah... Eu sei, só não continua fazendo isso, certo?

— Deixa de bobeira, vai. Vem cá.

Ele a puxou e deu um beijo apaixonado, que deixou todos a sua volta envergonhados, tamanha a intensidade. Depois Gina se despediu e subiu para sua aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, enquanto Harry foi aos jardins, para a aula de Herbologia.

— Harry! – chamou Hagrid quando ele estava chegando às estufas, junto com Rony e Mione – Como você está, garoto?

— Bem melhor, Hagrid!

— E aí, como foi o domingo? Deu certo?

— Você não imagina como – ele riu.

— Não mesmo – reclamou Rony –, eles estavam muito avançadinhos para o meu gosto!

— Ah, Rony – Hermione interferiu –, deixa de ser chato, sua irmã já cuida da própria vida. Além do mais, é o Harry, e olha quem fala, você vivia agarrando a Lilá e...

— Tá bom, TÁ BOM! Não está mais aqui quem falou.

— Bom, está na hora crianças, tenho que começar uma aula lá atrás. Até mais!

O resto da manhã Rony e Mione ficaram sem se falar, enfezados, e usavam Harry como coruja para mandar recados, o que era extremamente chato. Quando foram almoçar Harry adorou ver Gina, pôde sair daquele inferno entre os dois amigos e aproveitar o tempo com a garota. Depois de comerem, foram para os jardins e ficaram andando pela borda do lago.

— Gina, eu estava pensando numa coisa – Harry se abaixou e pegou um pedaço de graveto seco no chão e continuou a andar com ele na mão, observando com curiosidade a superfície da madeira.

— No quê? – ela pareceu intrigada.

— A gente se entendeu no domingo, estamos juntos e tudo, mas oficialmente, não temos nada, não é?

— De certa forma... – dessa vez sua voz tremeu um pouco – Mas por que você está falando isso?

— Então – ele parou na frente dela e entregou o graveto, que ela olhou sem entender –, já estava na hora de oficializarmos isso, não é? – ele tirou a varinha do bolso e a tocou no galho, que se transformou numa linda rosa da mesma cor do cabelo da menina – Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas enlaçou o pescoço do namorado com os braços e o beijou. Harry sentia a maciez do corpo dela, grudado ao dele, podia sentir o coração da namorada batendo intensamente. Era um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor, carinho, emoção. Harry viu um lampejo da sala comunal da Grifnória cheia de gente gritando, muito vermelho e dourado, depois eles se beijando, mas foi muito rápido, não conseguiu absorver nada. Preferiu não contar nada à namorada, não querendo dar falsas esperanças. Mas ele sabia, no fundo, que aquele foi um momento muito importante para os dois. Quando se desgrudaram, continuaram a andar justos pelos jardins, mais felizes que em muito tempo, até chegar a hora das aulas da tarde.

Durante a noite, Harry decidiu ficar na biblioteca, estudando Herbologia. Estava começando a ficar com raiva das plantas carnívoras da Escócia, até que viu Jimmy Peakes entrar na biblioteca, dirigindo-se até ele.

— Potter, o diretor que te ver no escritório dele, com urgência.

— Você sabe do que se trata?

— Não, mas ele disse precisar falar diretamente com você.

— Tudo bem, estou indo, então.

Harry devolveu os livros que estava usando e saiu. Logo após ter fechado a porta, ele se deparou com Gina, à sua frente, prestes a entrar na biblioteca.

— Oi, Harry! Estava indo te procurar mesmo. – ela deu um beijinho no namorado – Você já vai voltar para a sala comunal?

— Não, preciso falar com o Dumbledore, ele me chamou com urgência.

— Hum, eu estava indo falar com o Hagrid, achei que você podia ir comigo, mas deixa.

— Desculpa, mas é importante.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu vou sozinha então.

— Certo, mas tome cuidado, viu? Está escurecendo. – ele sentiu um estranho aperto no peito, por um momento quis pedir para ela não ir.

— Relaxa, eu não sou de cristal, de noite a gente se encontra. – ela deu um sorriso maroto, o beijou e saiu, descendo as escadas.

Harry subiu para o sétimo andar, em direção à sala do diretor. Quando virou no corredor da Sala Precisa, viu Draco e Cho. Os dois não perceberam que ele estava ali, portanto Harry voltou um pouco e se escondeu para ouvir o que diziam.

— Draco... Isso não vai dar certo, eu estou dizendo, é perigoso.

— Você não vai desistir agora! Não quer o Potter de volta para você? Vai dar certo, eu estou falando, vamos, entra aí logo!

O casal entrou na sala e fechou a porta, que se transformou numa parede sólida. Harry mal agüentava o ódio dentro de si, eles estavam armando alguma contra ele, aquela Chang... Mas ele precisava falar com Dumbledore, portanto passou pela tapeçaria dos trasgos e seguiu pelo corredor. Chegou à frente da gárgula que dava passagem ao escritório do diretor e viu a professora Trelawney passando por ele, com algo que parecia uma garrafa de vinho entre os braços. Disse a senha para a gárgula e esta começou a girar e subir, revelando a conhecida escada em espiral, na qual ele subiu e ficou esperando terminar de girar. Ao chegar ao topo ele bateu na porta, ouvindo, cinco segundos depois, um 'entre'. Abriu a porta calmamente e entrou.

Fawkes, a fênix olhou em volta, seus brilhantes olhos pretos vislumbrando o pôr do sol pela da janela. Dumbledore estava próximo à janela olhando para os terrenos com uma capa preta de viagem em seus braços.

— Bom, Harry, eu prometi que você poderia vir comigo.

— Ir com você? Como assim?

— Eu sei que você não se lembra perfeitamente de tudo, mas deve se lembrar do que eu te falei, semana passada, sobre os Horcruxes, estou certo?

— Sim, me lembro. Você achou algum?

— Acredito que sim.

A empolgação preencheu Harry, que ficou alguns momentos parado, pensando no que responder. A idéia de ir atrás de uma Horcruxe era animadora, porém ele não tinha certeza se queria ir ao encontro de mais problemas.

— É natural sentir medo. – disse Dumbledore.

— Não é medo, é precaução. Qual Horcruxe é? E onde está?

— Eu não tenho certeza de qual é – apesar de que acho que podemos esquecer a cobra – mas eu acredito que está escondido numa caverna a milhares de quilômetros daqui, uma caverna que eu venho tentando localizar por muito tempo: a caverna em que Tom Riddle uma vez aterrorizou duas crianças em uma das viagens anuais de seu orfanato, mas acho que você não se lembra, certo?

— Não – disse Harry desanimado – Como está protegida?

— Eu não sei. Tenho algumas suspeitas, que podem estar completamente erradas. – disse Dumbledore hesitante – Harry eu prometi que você poderia vir comigo e eu mantenho essa promessa, mas seria muito errado da minha parte não o alertar para o fato de que será extremamente perigoso. Tem certeza que quer ir?

— Eu vou. – Harry não pensou muito para responder.

— Muito bem, então escute. – Dumbledore se levantou por completo – Eu te levo comigo com uma condição: que você obedeça qualquer ordem que eu dê, sem questionar.

—Claro.

—Tenha certeza de que me entendeu, Harry. Eu estou dizendo que você deve obedecer até mesmo ordens como 'corra', 'se esconda' ou 'volte'. Eu tenho sua palavra?

— Eu... Sim, claro.

— Se eu falar para você se esconder, você se esconderá?

— Sim.

— Se eu mandar você fugir, você irá obedecer?

— Irei.

— Se eu falar para me deixar, e se salvar, você fará o que mandei?

— Eu…

— Harry?

Eles se encararam por um momento.

— Farei, sim, senhor.

— Muito bem. Então eu quero que você vá, pegue sua Capa da Invisibilidade, e me encontre no Saguão de Entrada em 5 minutos.

Dumbledore se virou e olhou para fora da flamejante janela. O sol agora estava vermelho no horizonte. Harry saiu rapidamente do escritório e desceu a escada espiral. Sua mente estava estranhamente clara. Ele sabia o que fazer. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados juntos na sala comunal quando ele voltou.

— Onde você estava? – Hermione disse de uma vez – Por que essa pressa? Harry, você está bem? – ela acrescentou ansiosa.

— Eu estou bem – disse Harry, passando rapidamente por eles. Ele subiu a escada e entrou no dormitório, abriu seu malão e tirou o Mapa do Maroto e um par de meias enroladas, que Rony tinha lhe dito ter uma poção da sorte. Então ele se apressou a descer as escadas até a sala comunal, derrapando até o lugar onde Rony e Hermione estavam sentados, parecendo atordoados.

— Eu não tenho muito tempo – ofegou Harry – Dumbledore pensa que eu estou pegando minha Capa da Invisibilidade. Escutem...

Rapidamente ele contou aos dois onde estava indo e porquê. Não parou nem mesmo quando Hermione pareceu horrorizada ou quando Rony fez algumas perguntas; eles podiam adivinhar os detalhes por conta própria, depois.

— ... então vocês entendem o que isto significa? – Harry terminou de uma vez. – Dumbledore não estará aqui esta noite, então Malfoy terá campo livre para o que quer que seja que ele está tramando. Não, me escutem! – Ele disse bravo, quando Rony e Hermione deram sinais de que iam interromper. – Eu sei que era Malfoy fazendo alguma coisa, junto com a Cho, na Sala Precisa. Aqui – ele jogou o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos de Hermione. – Vocês têm que vigiar ele, e Snape também. Usem qualquer pessoa que vocês conseguirem da A.D. também. Hermione, aqueles galeões que usávamos para contato ainda funcionam, certo? Dumbledore disse que ele colocou proteção extra na escola, mas se Snape estiver envolvido no plano de Draco, ele saberá que proteção é essa e como evitá-la, mas ele não espera que vocês estejam vigiando-o, certo?

— Harry – começou Hermione, seus olhos cheios de medo.

— Não tenho tempo para argumentar – disse Harry brevemente – Peguem isso também – ele jogou a meia nas mãos de Rony.

— Obrigado – disse Rony – Hum… Para que eu preciso de meias?

— Você vai precisar do que está dentro delas, é Felix Felicis, a poção que você me falou. Dividam entre vocês e Gina. Digam 'tchau' a ela por mim. Eu preciso ir, Dumbledore está me esperando.

— Não! – disse Hermione enquanto Rony desenrolava a pequena garrafa com a poção, olhando intimidado. – Nós não queremos, leve você, quem sabe o que você vai enfrentar?

— Eu ficarei bem, estarei com Dumbledore – disse Harry – Eu quero saber que vocês estarão bem... Não me olhe assim, Hermione. Vejo vocês depois.

E então ele saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato, com os dois amigos gritando às costas dele. Desceu as escadas correndo, saltando vários degraus de uma vez, entretanto, quando estava descendo para o terceiro andar, a escada começou a se mover, deixando em um corredor em que ele não pretendia ficar. Teve que mudar o caminho, dando uma volta muito maior do que ia dar. Passou pelo segundo andar, num corredor que conhecia muito bem: o do banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Ele parou por um instante, algo estava errado. Olhou para dentro do banheiro, se aproximando na porta, podia perceber alguma movimentação lá dentro, até que ouviu alguém chamá-lo por suas costas.

— Potter! Não precisei nem mesmo ir procurá-lo, você veio até mim diretamente – Draco Malfoy olhava para ele com aquela cara asquerosa de sempre, mas não foi isso que o assustou. Harry sentiu cada centímetro de seu corpo congelar quando ele viu quem ele trazia em seus braços, inerte – O que houve Harryzinho? Está com medo, só porque eu estou com a sua namoradinha nos braços? Tenho que te dizer, ela até que é bonitinha. A boca dela, então, é muito gostosa de bei...

— CALA A SUA BOCA NOJENTA! – Harry já tinha sua varinha em punho. Ele sabia que não devia ter deixado a Gina sair do castelo naquela hora, devia ter seguido seu pressentimento.

— Wow, Potter, calma aí! Cuidado com o que você vai fazer. – Draco apontava sua varinha para a garota, que agora era arrastada por um braço só – Eu posso usar ela como escudo, e posso soltar um raiozinho verde aqui, quando eu quiser!

— Tá bom, tá bom, calma seu… O que você quer?

— Primeiro quero que você saia da frente do banheiro, isso assim, bom Potter, agora volta para o corredor, vai andando para trás. Isso mesmo, assim. Agora, eu te vejo na Câmara! – então Draco, que estava na porta do banheiro saiu correndo, com a ruiva, na direção da pia. Harry tentou ir atrás, mas quando chegou perto, Draco já tinha pulado no túnel que dava na Câmara Secreta.

— Filho da…

— HARRY! – Rony apareceu, esbaforido, à porta do banheiro – O que houve agora?

— O Draco, aquele desgraçado... Levou… Caramba… A Gina! Rony, por favor, vá até o saguão de entrada e avise ao Dumbledore que eu não poderei ir, ele deve ir sozinho.

— Como assim, Har…

— VÁ! Eu não tenho tempo, não sei o que aquele maluco vai fazer com a sua irmã... Agora, VAI!


	7. Capítulo 6 O outro lado da história

Capítulo 06 – O outro lado da história

— Rony! O que você acha disso? Eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer... – Hermione tinha a voz tremida. Harry tinha acabado de sair pelo buraco do retrato, agora Rony abraçava a amiga, afagando seus cabelos.

— Eu não sei... Mas a gente tem que fazer o que o Harry disse. Vamos – ele desembrulhou o frasco de poção e entregou para ela –, tome um pouco.

— Não, toma você primeiro...

— Toma logo! Lembra do que o Harry disse? Eles estão agindo, a gente não tem tanto tempo.

— Tá bom...

— Isso, acho que o que sobrou dá pra mim e pra Gina. Agora é o seguinte... Mione, para de chorar, você tem que se controlar! Você é a parte pensante daqui, devia estar pensando em algum plano. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: você vai chamar o resto da AD com aqueles galeões, enquanto isso eu vou atrás da Gina, ela disse que ia à casa do Hagrid.

— Certo, desculpe, já estou indo. – ela enxugava as lágrimas do rosto e olhava para Rony, sorrindo, feliz com o surto de maturidade dele.

Ela se levantou e foi para o dormitório das garotas. Rony pegou o frasco, que ela deixara em cima da poltrona, e tomou um pequeno gole, deixando a maior parte para sua irmã. Levantou-se, colocou o vidrinho no bolso e saiu da sala. O sol quase não aparecia mais pela grande janela do corredor. O coração de Rony pulsava como uma bomba em seu peito, mas ele nunca esteve tão seguro do que deveria fazer, sentia a sorte fluindo por suas veias.

Andava quase correndo, descendo as escadas aos pulos, até que chegou ao segundo andar e ouviu uma voz exaltada. Aproximou-se devagar e percebeu ser a voz do Harry. Estaria ele discutindo com Dumbledore? Preferiu ficar ali, escondido antes da curva do corredor, atrás de uma armadura, tentando ouvir o que diziam. Então ele viu Draco Malfoy aparecer na ponta do corredor e entrar correndo no banheiro das garotas, aquele que dava passagem à Câmara Secreta, levando Gina arrastada ao seu lado. Rony congelou e não conseguiu mover um dedo, até ver Harry passar correndo e entrar no banheiro. Livrou-se da paralisia momentânea e seguiu para o mesmo lugar.

— Filho da… – Harry estava perto da pia que levava ao túnel da Câmara.

— HARRY! – Rony se aproximou da porta, esbaforido – O que houve agora?

— O Draco, aquele desgraçado... Levou… Caramba… A Gina! Rony, por favor, vá até o saguão de entrada e avise ao Dumbledore que eu não poderei ir, ele deve ir sozinho.

— Como assim, Har…

— VÁ! Eu não tenho tempo, não sei o que aquele maluco vai fazer com a sua irmã... Agora vai!

— Tá, tá...

Rony virou-se e dessa vez saiu correndo pelo corredor, quase derrubando uns alunos que passavam no primeiro andar. Chegou ao saguão derrapando e lá estava Dumbledore, esperando, com aquele ar calmo de sempre.

— Dumbledore...

— Ronald. Acalme-se, respire, o que ouve?

— O Harry... puf… não vai… puf… poder vir.

— Entendo – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, preocupado –, deve ter alguma razão para isso, estou certo?

— Sim… Longa história, mas se o senhor me permite, tenho que voltar para o salão da Grifinória.

— Se me permite a ousadia, Ronald, gostaria que não voltasse. – Dumbledore falava calmamente, Rony estranhou aquilo – Creio que a tarefa que tenho para fazer hoje seja muito complexa para se completar sozinho.

— Então o senhor quer que eu vá com você?

— Sim.

— Mas... Eu não estou preparado, foi o Harry que você treinou o ano todo, não eu.

— No momento eu acho que você tem a mesma preparação do Harry, afinal ele não se lembra das aulas que teve. E todas as informações que ele descobria, contava a você, não é?

— É-é... Mas o Harry sempre foi melhor que eu.

— Ah, não fale bobagens, Ronald. Você também é um grande bruxo. Você não reclamava de estar sempre à sombra do Harry? Esta é sua chance de mostrar que também é um grande aluno da Grifinória.

— Certo – Rony sentiu uma grande alegria ao ouvir isso, e a poção em seu sangue pareceu vibrar.

— Só devo alertá-lo, assim como alertei seu amigo, que será uma viajem muito perigosa. Tem certeza que quer ir?

— Tenho, senhor, a sorte está comigo hoje.

— Muito bem, vamos então.

Os dois desceram a escada de entrada juntos. Rony mal podia segurar a felicidade de estar indo a uma missão com Dumbledore, o maior bruxo da atualidade. A empolgação era tamanha que ele chegou a esquecer do que tinha acontecido com a irmã. Quando lembrou, sentiu-se culpado, e arriscou pedir uma coisa ao diretor.

— Dumbledore, posso pedir uma coisa?

— Diga.

— O senhor poderia esperar mais cinco minutos? Preciso avisar uma coisa à Hermione, é importante, depois eu explico para o senhor o que aconteceu.

— Tudo bem – Dumbledore olhou para o céu quase totalmente escuro agora –, mas não demore, já estamos atrasados.

O garoto voltou correndo para o castelo quase caindo na grama. Ao chegar à sala comunal da Grifinória, encontrou Hermione descendo as escadas do dormitório. Ele foi correndo até ela, derrubando um quintanista no caminho. Explicou a ela rapidamente o que acontecera com Harry e Gina, e que estava indo com Dumbledore no lugar de Harry.

— Mas, Rony! Como você vai fazer isso? Você não está tão preparado como o Harry, vai ser muito perigoso...

— O que? Você acha que eu sou muito ruim pra fazer isso, é?

— Não! É que vai ser muito arriscado. Você pode se machucar, quebrar a varinha de novo e...

— Se você não me acha capaz por mim mesmo, eu tomei o Felix Felicis, esqueceu? E eu não sou tão burro como você pensa, para quebrar outra varinha.

— Não é isso que eu quis dizer, seu bobo! – Hermione fazia força para lágrimas não escorrerem por sua face, mas sorria – Eu só não quero que você se machuque ou coisa pior... – Ela segurava os cabelos ruivos dele.

— Ah, é isso? Relaxa, Mione, eu vou me cuidar, e Dumbledore vai estar lá. – ele sentia a poção dizendo para ele abraçá-la.

— Seu burro – ela ria, entre as lágrimas – será que você não percebe?

Rony não se segurou mais e a beijou. Seus lábios se colaram e suas almas pareceram se fundir. Hermione estremeceu ao toque dos lábios. Ele a segurava pelas costas e afagava seus longos cabelos. Ela o agarrava com força, como se não quisesse o deixar sair. Aquele minuto que se passou pareceu um milênio, mas Rony tinha voltar, então parou o beijo, mesmo não querendo.

— Eu tenho que ir, Mione, Dumbledore está me esperando. – ele tinha uma cara de quem não queria sair dali.

— Boa sorte. – ela ainda chorava, mas de felicidade – E vê se volta inteiro.

— Pode ter certeza. Agora tenho mais motivos pra voltar vivo.

Ele saiu rápido da sala, antes que mudasse de idéia. Sabia que não ia acontecer nada grave, se sentia imortal naquele momento. Desceu novamente correndo para o saguão de entrada, mas levou um susto quando chegou. Lá estava Gina, subindo as escadas, vindo da casa de Hagrid, sorridente, e olhava pra ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— GINA! Como você... Cadê o Harry?

— O Harry? Acho que ele está na biblioteca, foi lá que ele estava quando eu saí.

— Não, como assim? E o Draco, ele tava te arrastando, eu vi!

— Que Draco, Rony? Você tá ficando doido? Eu estava na casa do Hagrid, e garanto que o Malfoy não foi fazer nenhuma visita para o nosso amigo.

— Mas como?! Eu te vi! Ele tava te arrastando para a Câmara. O Harry foi atrás...

— Como assim digo eu, Rony! O que aconteceu? Onde está o Harry? – a voz dela tinha ficado um pouco assustada agora.

— Eu não sei... Eu estava vindo aqui em baixo para te procurar, aí encontrei o Harry e o Draco no caminho. O Malfoy tava te arrastando pelo braço e te levou para a Câmara Secreta, ai eu consegui falar com o Harry, ele me mandou avisar o Dumbledore que não poderia ir, então entrou no túnel da Câmara. Eu vim aqui embaixo e o Dumbledore me mandou ir com ele. Ai eu subi pra avisar a Mione e... Enfim, eu desci de volta e te encontro aqui. Mas se você está aqui, quem estava lá?

— Eu não sei... – Gina estava muito confusa – Mas eu vou atrás do Harry agora mesmo!

— Calma, Gina! Você não sabe o que... – mas a garota já tinha subido as escadas para o primeiro andar e sumido de vista. Não vendo outra alternativa, Rony se virou e desceu as escadas do saguão, indo se encontrar com Dumbledore.

O coração de Hermione estava acelerado quando Rony saiu da sala comunal, ela não conseguia conter o aperto em seu peito, nem as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Um misto de alegria e preocupação tomava conta dela, ao mesmo tempo ela estava feliz pelo beijo que acabara de ter e apreensiva com o fato de Rony ter ido naquela missão. Ela ainda sentia a boca dele colada na sua e temia não sentir isso nunca mais. Desabou no sofá, apoiando o rosto choroso com as mãos. Demorou a ela perceber que tinha sentado em cima de alguma coisa dura. Apalpou o lugar onde tinha sentado e achou um frasco de vidro. Rony tinha deixado cair o Felix Felícis enquanto eles se beijavam. O frasco estava pela metade, ele não tinha tomado quase nada, deixando uma grande quantidade para a irmã. "Aquele bobo durão... Se preocupa mais com os outros do que com si mesmo." Um medo estrondoso bateu no peito dela, além de ir para um lugar onde poderia morrer, ele quase não tinha tomado a poção da sorte. Era um idiota mesmo. Será que deveria ir atrás dele? Não podia deixá-lo sozinho, desprotegido. Estava decidido, ela ia junto.

A garota se levantou, certificou que sua varinha estava bem guardada no bolso, ajeitou os cabelos cheios, colocou o frasco da poção cuidadosamente no bolso e saiu apressadamente na direção ao buraco do retrato. Antes de chegar ao seu destino, porém, Neville a encontrou, afoito, correndo em sua direção.

— Mione, eu vim assim que vi a chamada. O que houve?

— Neville, desculpe, mas eu tenho que falar rápido. Eu estou indo com o Rony numa missão importante, portanto vai ficar em suas mãos a segurança de Hogwarts essa noite. Olha, fique com o Mapa do Maroto, observe os passos de Snape e de Draco, aonde quer que eles vão. Chame a Luna para te ajudar e, se for possível, alguém mais. Draco está tramando alguma coisa hoje, e pelo que parece já entrou em ação, levou a Gina para a Câmara Secreta, o Harry foi atrás dele – a cara do garoto parecia cada vez mais espantada, enquanto ela contava tudo – Eu sei, é tudo muito confuso. Mas você precisa fazer isso. Se for preciso, chame a McGonagall, ela é da Ordem da Fênix, é de confiança.

— Mas, Mione...

— Neville, eu não tenho tempo. Faça o que eu disse. Se tudo der certo, nos vemos mais tarde.

Ela saiu da sala comunal, correndo pelos corredores. As pinturas nos quadros já estavam começando a estranhar aquela correria durante a noite, olhavam desconfiados para a garota, mas esta nem ligava, seguia correndo, pulando vários degraus das escadas, coisas que nunca fazia. Quando estava passando pelo primeiro andar, se deparou com um grupinho de garotos do quarto ano, tampando a passagem do corredor. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse pensar em reclamar com eles, alguém atrás deles o fez, quebrando a barreira humana, quase derrubando alguns meninos no chão. Era Gina, que vinha correndo na direção contrária.

— Gina!? O quê você está fazendo aqui?

— Desculpa, Mione, mas eu não tenho tempo pra explicar...

— Mas o Draco não tinha...

— Eu sei, o Rony me contou. Só que não era eu, era alguém disfarçado. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas o Harry está em perigo, vai cair numa armadilha, eu tenho que ir atrás dele.

— Tudo bem, eu também preciso correr para encontrar o Rony. Boa sorte.

— Pra você também.

A ruiva já estava quase virando no corredor quando Hermione a chamou.

— Gina! Eu me esqueci, tome isso – ela tirou o fraco de vidro do bolso e jogou para a amiga, que o pegou no ar – É o Felix Felícis, acho que você vai precisar mais do que eu.

Gina apenas deu um sorriso sincero em agradecimento, antes de se virar e seguir para o segundo andar. Hermione tomou o caminho contrário, apertando o passo. Ao sair para os jardins ela pôde avistar Rony quase chegando a Dumbledore e começou a gritar pelo nome do garoto.

— Mione? – Rony olhava para trás confuso – Por que você está aqui?

— Eu vou com vocês. – Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a garota.

— Como assim, você não ia ficar e vigiar o...

— Já deixei o Neville e a Luna cuidando disso.

— Mas vai ser perigoso, Mione...

— Nem tente me impedir, Ronald Weasley, eu não vou deixar você se embrenhar por lugares estranhos sem mim. Você não ia se lembrar de todos os feitiços necessários.

Rony apenas a abraçou com carinho. Ela sentia o calor dele, a segurança que ele lhe proporcionava, sentia-se feliz.

— Creio que a minha opinião não faria muita diferença – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo –, mas eu acho que não terá nenhum problema em você ir junto, Hermione. A menos que continuemos parados aqui. Vamos?

A garota apenas sorriu concordando e os três começaram a andar. Quando passaram do portão da escola, os dois mais novos seguraram o braço do professor.

Desaparataram.


	8. Caipítulo 7 Lágrima no escuro

Capítulo 07 – Lágrima no escuro

Rony tinha acabado de sair do banheiro das meninas, agora Harry estava observando o túnel que dava entrada para a Câmara Secreta, apreensivo. Não havia tempo para buscar ajuda, ele tinha que fazer aquilo sozinho, queria fazer aquilo sozinho, só ele e Draco. O que Harry não sabia era que Malfoy teria companhia. Tentou imaginar como Draco havia aberto a câmara, pois só alguém que soubesse falar a língua das cobras poderia fazê-lo. Aproximou-se da entrada do túnel e sentiu um cheiro mais forte de podridão. Sem hesitar, pulou no buraco.

Sentiu a parede lisa passando com velocidade por suas costas. Após algumas curvas e solavancos o túnel acabou e Harry foi jogado, caindo numa enorme pilha de esqueletos de rato. Rapidamente ele se levantou, sacando a varinha e olhando para os lados. Não viu ninguém à primeira vista. Murmurou "Lumus" e pôde ver à sua volta. Não havia nada perigoso, só montes de esqueletos apodrecidos, sujeira e pedra. Alguém tinha feito uma abertura na barreira de pedregulhos feita pela de Rony no segundo ano. Era larga o suficiente para até mesmo Hagrid passar e parecia estável. Harry se aproximou com precaução, medindo cada passo, prestando atenção ao mínimo barulho que pudesse ouvir.

Ao passar pelo buraco nas pedras, Harry sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Lembrou-se da última vez que passara por aquele lugar. Fazia quatro anos, ele tinha acabado de salvar Gina e ela estava agarrada à sua perna. Ele mal poderia imaginar que quatro anos mais tarde iria estar tão apaixonado por aquela garotinha. Seguiu adiante pelo corredor sombrio sem ver sinal algum de Malfoy, que devia já ter chegado ao final da câmara. Aquele caminho lhe trazia várias lembranças, o fazia perceber que há muito tempo ele já tinha sentimentos por Gina. Tanto quatro anos atrás quanto naquele momento ele fazia o trajeto para salvar a ruivinha que tanto amava. Ia dar tudo certo no final, ele tinha certeza, assim como deu da outra vez. Dessa vez, Malfoy não ia escapar.

O portão de pedra, que dava entrada ao salão principal da câmara, já estava aberto, era possível ver o caminho negro até a estátua de Salazar Slytherin. Estava tudo muito escuro, Harry não enxergava quase nada além da estátua e daquilo que sua varinha iluminava. Começou a andar vagarosamente, procurando por algum sinal de Malfoy. O salão era amedrontador, cheio de figuras de cobras em alto-relevo nas paredes, decorações em esmeralda e esqueletos diversos por todo o chão. Alguns metros à frente Harry pôde perceber o esqueleto do basilisco, que jazia no canto do salão, quase totalmente apodrecido.

— Expelliarmus! – Harry mal conseguiu ver de onde vinha o raio vermelho, foi lançado contra uma parede e sua varinha lançada para o outro lado da câmara. Seus óculos caíram ao seu lado, deixando sua visão completamente turva. Ele conseguiu ver um vulto se mexendo ao longe, arrastando algo ao seu lado. Com dificuldade, Harry apalpou o chão à procura dos óculos, até achá-los alguns metros à sua direita. – Hahahaha... Que patético, Potter, se arrastando pelo chão, com medo de morrer! Não veio aqui salvar a sua namoradinha? – Draco levando a garota seu lado, agora já acordada, e beijou os lábios dela à força, quase arrancando sangue.

— TIRE AS SUAS MÃOS NOJENTAS DELA, DESGRAÇADO! – Harry, que agora estava com os óculos e via a cena desgostosa, saiu correndo e pegou sua varinha no chão, enquanto Malfoy se divertia com a garota em seus braços – Expelliarmus!

— Protego! – Draco fez uma expressão de falsa irritação – Calma aí, Potter, você não tem medo do que eu posso fazer com a sua querida namoradinha? – ele apontou sua varinha para o pescoço de Gina – Acho bom você ficar quietinho aí.

— Você é mesmo um covarde, Malfoy. Vai ficar se escondendo atrás de uma mulher porque está com medo de mim? Fique calma Gina, vai dar tudo certo, logo a gente já vai estar longe daqui.

A expressão de Draco ficou realmente irritada dessa vez – Não, Potter, eu não tenho medo nenhum de você. Só quero que você se divirta um pouco, enquanto esperamos o meu mestre. Não acha que vai ser ótimo assistir a um showzinho da sua namorada aqui? – Gina apenas chorava, olhando para o chão.

— Seu filho da... – Harry tinha perdido a calma novamente – Tarantallegra!

— Protego!

O feitiço de Harry chocou-se na barreira e ricocheteou contra ele mesmo, fazendo suas pernas ficarem moles e dançantes. Harry caiu no chão e suas pernas ainda balançavam enquanto Malfoy ria escandalosamente. Após alguns momentos este conseguiu controlar as próprias pernas, levantando-se, com raiva.

— Eu disse – Malfoy ainda estava entre gargalhadas –, você não deve se engraçar comigo! Agora, que tal começarmos a brincar? – Draco soltou Gina e a empurrou para a direção do garoto de óculos, que imediatamente saiu correndo ao encontro da namorada. Porém, antes que os dois se encontrassem, ouviram Malfoy gritar – Império!

Harry parou no meio do caminho ao ouvir aquela palavra. Seu corpo gelou pensando nas implicações daquilo. Gina tinha parado também, estava estática, olhando para o vazio. Ele não podia acreditar no que via, lembrou-se rapidamente da aula sobre maldições imperdoáveis e de como o falso Moody tinha feito aquela aranha quase se matar. Draco ria da expressão de pavor estampada no rosto de Harry.

— Calma, Potter, eu não vou matá-la – disse o garoto rindo e quase lendo os pensamentos do outro –, pelo menos não _ainda_. Quero brincar um pouco antes. – Gina levou o braço para dentro das vestes e puxou sua varinha, apontando-a para o próprio pescoço, depois passando por seu peito e sua cintura, até chegar à saia, onde ela parou, olhando para Harry. Este não acreditava no que via, sua namorada à mercê das vontades de um maluco e ele sem poder fazer nada. Tentou avançar e agarrá-la à força, entretanto, antes que pudesse, ela levantou a varinha apontando-a na direção do garoto. – Woa! Eu disse pra ficar longe, Potter. Agora vamos ter que parar de brincar de boneca e começar a brincar de duelo, que tal?

— Nem ouse, seu... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase ele ouviu a voz de Gina saindo esganiçada.

— Petrificus Totalus!

Harry se desviou por pouco do feitiço, que acabou atingindo a parede atrás dele. Rolou para o lado, desviando de outro feitiço igual, e levantou-se a tempo apenas de receber no peito um feitiço das pernas dançantes. Novamente Harry ficou cambaleando pelo salão, enquanto Draco se dobrava de rir. Gina ficou estática durante esses momentos, concedendo a Harry um tempo para se estabilizar e levantar. Ele lançou um feitiço estuporante contra Malfoy, mas este fez Gina conjurar um escudo, rebatendo o feitiço de Harry para uma estátua ao longe. Harry já não sabia o que fazer, se continuasse assim, poderia machucar a garota de algum jeito, era isso que Malfoy queria. Tentou mais uma vez atacar e mais uma vez foi retaliado.

Várias gotas de suor já escorriam pela testa da cicatriz, a respiração do garoto estava descompassada, mas ele sabia o que fazer. Olhou fixamente para a garota e começou a andar para o lado, fazendo um círculo, obrigando os outros dois a começaram a seguir o movimento. Após alguns momentos, Harry parou repentinamente e gritou "Serpensotia" três vezes, apontando a varinha para três lugares diferentes. De cada feitiço, uma cobra de dois metros saiu da ponta da varinha dele e avançou contra a garota. Na língua das cobras Harry ordenou que as serpentes não a atacassem, apenas a ameaçassem, e assim elas fizeram. Deu certo. Enquanto Draco fazia Gina atacar as cobras, Harry aproveitou a brecha, gritando "Petrificus Totalus". O feitiço atingiu em cheio o peito da garota, que caiu dura, com um baque surdo, no chão. Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração por fazer isso com ela, mas era preciso. Draco ficou furioso e resolveu atacar ele mesmo.

— Bombarda!

Harry não teve tempo de desviar, recebeu o feitiço na altura do estômago e voou contra a parede, batendo a cabeça na pedra fria. Sua varinha tinha caído a metros dele, mas seus óculos não saíram do lugar. Seu corpo inteiro doía por causa o impacto, podia sentir um filete de sangue escorrer da sua cabeça, se misturando com o suor e invadindo seu olho, deixando sua visão embaçada e ardente. Não tinha forças para se levantar, ficou ali esperando a tontura passar enquanto sua cabeça latejava. Malfoy se aproximou dele, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

— Ah, Harry... Eu mandei você não me provocar. Olha no que deu. Se você continuar assim, vou ter sérios problemas com o meu mestre, ele quer matá-lo pessoalmente, não posso matá-lo. Matarei uma pessoa hoje, mas não será você, pode ter certeza. Só que isso não significa que nós não vamos brincar um pouquinho... CRUCIO!

Cada músculo do corpo do garoto se contorceu de dor. Sua cabeça, que já estava latejante, parecia explodir, sua cicatriz ardia, todo centímetro do corpo dele pedia por clemência. Malfoy ria sadicamente, apontando para o corpo do garoto. Quando a dor começou a diminuir, o garoto em pé gritou novamente "Crucio" e toda a dor voltou, com ainda mais intensidade. Isso se repetiu por vários minutos, Harry se contorcia, não agüentando mais a dor, Draco continuava gargalhando, deliciando-se com o sofrimento de seu arquiinimigo.

Harry já estava enlouquecendo, quando sua tortura foi interrompida. Gina, libertada da Maldição Imperius, conseguiu se livrar da azaração de Harry. Levantou-se e desarmou Draco, lançando-o para o lado. Ela disse alguma coisa para Malfoy, mas Harry não conseguiu entender, sua cabeça doía demais.

— Harry! Meu amor... Desculpa por ter feito você passar por isso – Gina o abraçou –, vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Apesar de estar sendo abraçado, Harry ainda se sentia sozinho, perdido, parecia que a sua namorada não estava lá. Nem aquele perfume floral, nem o calor de seu abraço, nada ele conseguia sentir. Apenas um abraço frio, que não minimizava em nada seu sofrimento.

— Calma, amor, vamos sair daqui agora.

— Mas não vão sair mesmo – disse uma voz estranha, vinda do fundo do salão – Draco, levanta logo, inútil, eu achei que você ia conseguir fazer isso sozinho.

Um homem alto e truculento, vestido com uma túnica preta e uma máscara prata, saiu das sombras do salão, andando na direção do casal. Draco se levantou e apanhou sua varinha. Gina se virou ficando na frente de Harry, apontando a varinha para o comensal da morte.

— Estupef... – começou a garota.

— Expelliarmus – o comensal foi mais rápido, desarmando a garota, que caiu ao lado de Harry. Apontando a varinha para o garoto caído no chão, ele declamou – Incarcerous!

Várias cordas brotaram da varinha do homem encapuzado e rapidamente enlaçaram Harry, imobilizando-o por completo. Ele tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu, tanto pelas cordas apertadas quanto pela dor que ainda sentia em seus músculos. O comensal murmurou alguma coisa e Harry foi transportado até os pés da estátua de Slytherin. Estava ajoelhado, com os braços presos atrás do corpo e a cabeça baixa.

— Dolohov! – exclamou Draco – Eu disse pra você que cuidaria disso sozinho!

— Cala a boca, moleque, você foi derrubado pela sua amiguinha ali. Nós não podemos deixar o garoto fugir hoje, o Lorde não nos perdoaria dessa vez.

— Eu estava cuidando de tudo, não estava? Aquela vaca só me pegou desprevenido.

— E se eu não estivesse aqui, aquela vaca teria fugido com a nossa presa. Eu pensei que você tinha a enganado direito.

— Eu enganei, mas...

— Enganou mesmo, desgraçado! – Gina tinha se levantado e agora olhava com raiva para os dois – Você não disse que ia fazer isso, Draco! – Harry não estava entendendo nada da conversa.

— Ah, cala a boca! É bom você ficar quietinha, senão a gente vai esquecer o plano e matar vocês dois agora mesmo.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e se calou na hora. Harry realmente não entendia nada. Aquela não era a Gina que ele conhecia, alguma coisa estava errada. Envolto em pensamentos, observou as três cobras, que ele havia conjurado, num canto da câmara. Dolohov e Draco ainda discutiam, então, fazendo o menor barulho possível, Harry ordenou que as cobras atacassem os dois. As três serpentes deslizaram pelo chão escuro do salão, furtivamente, já colocando as presas para fora. Alguns segundos antes delas atingirem seu objetivo, Dolohov às percebeu. Harry o entendeu gritando para elas pararem, antes de apontar a varinha e gritar "Evanesco". As cobras sumiram instantaneamente e os dois olharam para o garoto ajoelhado.

— Você acha que ia conseguir nos atacar com seus bichinhos, Harry? – Draco dizia sarcasticamente, enquanto Dolohov andava na direção do garoto – O Dolohov também é ofidioglota, ou você não se perguntou como eu entrei aqui? – o comensal chegou à frente de Harry e lhe deu um soco no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão molhado.

— Não! Pára! – Gina voltou a gritar – Pára, Draco, já chega! Você não disse que ia fazer isso!

— Cala a boca! – gritou Malfoy, depois baixando o tom – Assim você vai estragar tudo.

— Como assim, o que está acontecendo, Gina? – disse Harry tentando se ajoelhar novamente – Estragar o quê? Você armou alguma coisa com esse imbecil?

— Não, eu não...

— Shiii! – Draco fez um sinal para eles se calarem – Eu ouvi alguém vindo. Aqueles idiotas, eu disse pra não descerem antes da hora! – Draco foi em direção ao corredor que levava ao salão principal da câmara. Estava tudo escuro, não era possível ver quase nada. Ele chamou, mas ninguém atendeu. Olhou por mais alguns momentos e então desistiu, se virando para os outros – Deve ter sido impressão, não tem ning...

— Bombarda! – gritou uma voz vinda do corredor escuro. Draco voou para frente, caindo quase onde Harry estava – Expelliarmus! – dessa vez o feitiço atingiu o comensal, que teve sua varinha jogada longe.

Gina se virou assustada e desviou por pouco de um feitiço estuporante. Harry esperava ser atacado também, entretanto isso não aconteceu, Gina foi o alvo novamente, e mais uma vez se desviou. Harry não conseguia ver o atacante implacável, quem ainda se escondia nas sombras do corredor. Mais uma vez Gina foi atacada, e dessa vez usou o feitiço escudo que rebateu o ataque contra o corredor, fazendo o recém chegado soltar um palavrão.

— Pare, por favor! – gritou Harry – Ela não está com os comensais, ela está do meu lado!

— Tem certeza? – disse uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem. Finalmente a pessoa saiu das sombras e Harry não acreditou no que via. Lá estava Gina, com seus cabelos ruivos brilhando à luz das velas, com a expressão decidida, empunhando a varinha. Agora sim o garoto não entendia mais nada – Então porque ela está fingindo ser outra pessoa?

— Ah! Weasley! – gritou a outra Gina – Será que você sempre vai me atrapalhar?

— Se você continuar tentando roubar o meu namorado, sim, sempre. Petrificus Totalus!

— Expeliarmus! – os dois feitiços se chocaram e explodiram no meio do caminho – Estupefaça!

— Protego!

— Parem! – exclamou Harry horrorizado – Quem é quem afinal?

As duas não deram ouvidos e continuaram duelando. Quem respondeu foi Draco, rindo como sempre.

— Potter, Potter... Você caiu como um patinho. Não sabe como foi engraçado ver você morrer de medo pela Chang, achando que era a sua namoradinha. Mas calma, você não foi o único idiota aqui, a Cho acreditou que eu ia deixar você para ela quando acabasse tudo que eu tinha que fazer. – ele gargalhou, junto com Dolohov – Só que aí eu ia ter que devolver um cadáver pra ela!

O ódio que crescia no peito de Harry dava-lhe uma força inexplicável, ele estava prestes a romper as cordas que o prendiam. As duas Ginas continuavam lutando, mas agora já não era possível saber quem era quem, as duas estavam exatamente iguais, com as mesmas roupas, mesma aparência.

— Malfoy – começou Harry, transbordando raiva –, pode ter certeza, assim que eu sair daqui, eu vou te caçar e vou te matar, nem que eu precise ir até o inferno!

— Hahaha, Harry, você é um fanfarrão... Mas me diverte muito, sabia?

— Draco! – chamou Dolohov, que já tinha apanhado sua varinha. As garotas já tinham abandonado a luta com varinhas e agora se atracavam no braço – Dê um jeito nessa palhaçada, se não eu mesmo vou acabar com isso.

— Está bem... Chang! Saia da frente! Pára com isso, droga! Solta logo essa daí se você não quiser se machucar. – mas nenhuma das duas parou, continuavam se batendo, era impossível lembrar qual Gina era a real ou a falsa. – Pára logo, droga!

— Ah, Draco, quer saber? Dane-se. – disse Dolohov irritado, apontando a varinha para as duas – AVADA KEDAVRA!

— NÃO!!! – Harry gritou com todas as forças que tinha, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Não pôde impedir que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

Então, naqueles milésimos de segundos, tudo voltou a fazer sentido. Todas as imagens perdidas voltaram como um furacão na cabeça de Harry, um filme pareceu passar por seus olhos. Ele se lembrou de tudo, a visita ao ministério da magia; Voldemort lutando com Dumbledore; o novo ministro da magia, Rufo Scrimgeour; Slughorn, o novo professor de poções; Fleur na casa dos Weasleys; Draco o prendendo na cabine do trem; o livro do Príncipe-Mestiço; Gina namorando Dino Thomas; Cátia Bell amaldiçoada; as aulas com Dumbledore; as lembranças de Tom Riddle; o Felix Felícis de Slughorn; o namoro de Rony e Lilá; as aulas de aparatação; a lembrança que ele arrancou de Slughorn; os Horcruxes; o feitiço Sectusempra e quando ele o usou contra Malfoy; o jogo que iriam ter contra a Corvinal; a detenção com Snape; e, finalmente, o momento que ele voltou para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Lembrou-se perfeitamente da sala explodindo em alegria, de Gina correndo em sua direção e do beijo deles, o primeiro beijo, inesquecível. Como ele podia ter esquecido?

Voltando ao presente, Harry viu o raio verde, que saíra da varinha de Dolohov, atingir uma das garotas, que caiu inerte no chão, sem vida.


	9. Capítulo 8 A Marca na Torre

N.A.: Pessoal, desculpem por eu só estar conseguindo postar agora, mas dessa vez não foi minha culpa. Eu tentei postar várias vezes desde o meio dia de ontem mas sempre dava erro no quando eu ia fazer o upload do arquivo.. E eu tentei em vários computadores e não dava certo nunca. Continua não funcionando, mas aí eu tive a idéia de subistituir o texto de um capitulo anterior, espero q não dê nenhum problema no resto da fic.

Bem, aproveitem, espero q gostem do cap, e comentem muito! =]

Capítulo 08 – A Marca na Torre

O jorro de luz verde saiu da varinha de Dolohov e atingiu uma das garotas nas costas. Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto observava a garota cair a alguns metros dele. A quantidade de informações que invadia a sua mente era enorme, ele já não conseguia entender o que era presente ou passado, sua cabeça parecia estourar. Não era verdade. Gina não podia estar morta. Depois do turbilhão de informações passar, ele se acalmou, e nenhuma outra lágrima escorreu por sua face. Inexplicavelmente, ele sentia uma ponta de esperança no peito.

— Dolohov, você está doido! – Draco entrou na frente do comensal, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer outra coisa – Eu disse que não era pra matá-la agora! E se você tiver matado a errada?

— Ah! Cale a boca, bebezinho. A chinesinha já tinha passado para o outro lado! – Dolohov empurrou Malfoy para o lado, pronto para desferir mais um feitiço.

Harry sentiu o medo voltar a preencher seu corpo, entretanto, antes que o comensal pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a Gina que ainda estava de pé pegou sua varinha e correu para o lado. Dolohov lançou outro raio verde, errando por centímetros a perna dela.

— Você não vai fugir, não, boneca! – Mais um raio voou pela câmara, atingindo uma pilastra perto do corredor e jogando pedaços do que era uma cobra de pedra pelo chão. A garota correu para a passagem, se escondendo na escuridão. – Desgraçada... Volte aqui! Draco, vá ver a garota no chão! E preste atenção no Potter.

Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça foi na direção da garota deitada. Ela estava estática, estirada no chão, morta. Chegando mais perto ele percebeu um movimento e se assustou, segurando a varinha à frente. Instantes depois ele percebeu que não era a garota que se movia, mas sim sua pele. Bolhas imensas e deformações se formavam pelo rosto e ao longo dos braços descobertos da ruiva no chão. Na verdade ela já não era mais ruiva, seu cabelo estava escurecendo rapidamente. As sardas de seu rosto sumiam, o nariz achatava e os olhos se alongavam. Depois de alguns segundos, a transformação concluiu-se e Draco viu Cho Chang deitada no lugar em que havia uma Gina Weasley, sem vida. O garoto se agachou ao lado dela, passando a mão pela franja da garota, observando-a por completo. Friamente ele deu dois tapinhas na bochecha dela. – Não valia à pena. Você foi muito burra. Mas isso eu já imaginava.

Ainda amarrado, Harry viu a transformação de Chang e sentiu seu coração batendo feliz novamente. Sabia que não era certo ficar feliz pela morte da garota, mas isso significava que sua Gina ainda estava viva, portanto sentia-se realmente aliviado. Ele já tinha sentido que ela estava viva, entretanto, a certeza era reconfortante. Agora restava esperar que Gina derrotasse o comensal. Se ao menos ele conseguisse soltar aquelas malditas cordas e ajudá-la. Tentava com todas as forças romper aquele pedaço de couro, aparentemente indestrutível. Sua varinha jazia caída a alguns metros dele. Queria poder fazer feitiços sem a varinha, como Dumbledore, assim poderia invocá-la e se libertar. Dolohov já tinha sumido no corredor, indo atrás de Gina. Ouvian-se gritos das duas vozes e barulhos dos feitiços rebatendo nas paredes. Draco agora estava voltando para sua direção, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Deu sorte, ein, Potter. Ficou feliz com a morte da chinesinha? Aposto que sim. Mas não adianta ficar alegre por muito tempo, logo Dolohov vai voltar com o corpinho da sua amada. Você ainda vai ver, vamos nos divertir muito ainda essa noite.

— Malfoy, eu te juro, assim que eu sair daqui, eu vou tirar esse sorrisinho idiota da sua cara com as minhas próprias mãos. Você vai descobrir se ainda pode ser tão risonho com o nariz quebrado e sem alguns dentes.

Malfoy fechou a cara, se aproximando do garoto preso. – Você acha que me põe medo, é, Potter? – O loiro deu um soco forte no rosto do outro, fazendo-o cair para o lado. Ele o pegou pela gola da camisa e o levantou, dando outro soco. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca e Harry, que tentava com todas as forças se soltar, recebeu mais um soco no rosto, indo ao chão novamente. Quase não tinha mais forças para tentar se libertar quando, como que por milagre, as cordas cederam e sumiram. Draco não tinha percebido, pois continuou batendo em Harry sem dar atenção aos movimentos mais soltos dele. Este, segurou a mão de seu oponente, quando ele tentava mais um golpe, e torceu seu braço. Com uma joelhada entre as pernas, Harry o jogou para o lado, fazendo-o cair gemendo, com as mãos entre as pernas. Tomando ar, Harry limpou o sangue da boca e se levantou com dificuldade. Arrastou-se rapidamente para cima de Draco e agarrou o pescoço dele com a mão esquerda. – Eu não te disse? Agora vamos ver como fica seu sorriso. – Harry começou a desferir vários socos no rosto do rapaz, com toda a força e a raiva acumulada por todos os anos que os dois se conheciam. Ele sempre tinha sonhado com aquele momento de vingança. Draco já tinha o rosto ensangüentado e o nariz quebrado duas vezes, quando Gina apareceu, saindo correndo do corredor.

— Harry! Harry? O que você está fazendo, Harry? Pára, você vai matar ele assim! – Gina vinha correndo na direção dos dois. Como se saísse de um transe, Harry parou de bater no loiro, levantando o tronco e olhando para a garota que vinha ao seu encontro. Sua mão estava ensangüentada com o sangue de Draco. Aquele sangue, sim, ele achava ruim.

Levantou-se foi ao encontro de Gina. Os dois se abraçaram como se não se vissem há anos, ele não queria deixá-la sair de perto dele nunca mais. Gina, que por tanto tempo e por tantas vezes segurara o choro, deixou algumas lágrimas caírem silenciosamente por seu rosto, encontrando o ombro do namorado. Harry sentia aquele perfume de flores que tanto adorava, aqueles cabelos macios, o coração dela pulsando acelerado. No entanto, não conseguiu sentir aquilo tudo por muito tempo.

Draco aproveitou seu momento livre e pegou sua varinha, caída ao seu lado. Virou-se de bruços e depois se ajoelhou, sentindo a cabeça latejar de dor. Apontou a varinha para os dois, que agora estavam abraçados e, mal conseguindo balbuciar, exclamou "Impedimenta". Não podia matá-los, o lorde não ficaria nada feliz. Precisava apenas afastá-los, para que tivesse tempo de fugir e completar a outra parte da missão. Os dois voaram, caindo perto de uma parede do outro lado da câmara. Com as forças que lhe restava, Draco levantou-se e tentou correr, muitas vezes quase caindo, para a saída do local.

O raio azulado atingiu Harry e Gina em cheio, lançando-os para o fundo da sala. Harry caiu de bruços, batendo o rosto no chão e sentindo que seu joelho não quebrara com o impacto por pouco. Gina tombou por cima, com as pernas sobre das costas dele, batendo a parte de trás da cabeça em seu próprio braço direito. Ficaram alguns instantes daquele jeito, semi-conscientes, até que Harry conseguiu se levantar com dificuldade. Viu Malfoy cambaleando já na entrada do corredor, não havia mais tempo para ir atrás dele, mais uma vez o desgraçado conseguiria fugir.

Gina estava caída ao seu lado, mexendo a cabeça, ainda tonta. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, levantando sua cabeça. Ela ainda piscava o olho, sem ver muita coisa. Por sorte, seu braço, que agora doía intensamente, amortecera a pancada na cabeça, caso contrario, ela poderia ter até morrido com o trauma. Harry virou-a olhando em seus olhos semicerrados, que ainda traziam algumas lágrimas, e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo, afagando os cabelos ruivos, pedindo para ela acordar. Após alguns instantes ela abriu os olhos completamente, fixando-os nos olhos verdes e intensos do namorado. Ela sorriu e levantou o tronco. Harry a abraçou novamente e a beijou, num beijo aliviado, feliz. Os dois transmitiam a alegria de estarem novamente juntos. Gina sentia-se mais segura do que nunca nos braços de seu amor. Apesar de ambos estarem bem machucados, nenhum deles queria sair dali, queriam ficar eternamente naquele momento. Os minutos passaram parecendo horas, Malfoy já devia estar bem longe dali, fazendo alguma coisa ruim, mas isso não importava. A única coisa que importava para eles era ficar ali, abraçados, sentindo um ao outro.

— Nunca mais me dê um susto desses, viu? – disse Harry descolando sues lábios dos dela e sorrindo. Gina também sorriu.

— E você, nunca mais saia correndo assim para me salvar.

Eles riram e se abraçaram, sentindo-se. Harry finalmente reconheceu a energia que vinha dela, da verdadeira Gina. Ali ele não se sentia vazio, não se sentia frio. Sentia-se completo, cheio de felicidade.

— Sabe o que é estranho? Quando eu vi Draco te arrastando, digo, arrastando a Cho, eu morri de medo, pensando que era você, pensando no que ele ia fazer com você. Mas quando eu encontrei ela aqui em baixo, eu percebi que algo estava estranho, eu sentia que não era você, não tinha a mesma energia, eu não me sentia tão bem como eu me sinto com você. – Gina abriu um sorriso largo e jogou os braços em cima dele, o beijando novamente.

— É por isso que eu fiz tudo isso por você... – disse ela entre os beijos. Harry já ia quase se esquecendo de contar, mas, quando lembrou, parou o beijo.

— Eu me lembrei!

— Se lembrou? Do quê?

— Me lembrei! Quando o Dolohov lançou a maldição da morte, eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder que a minha cabeça deu um estalo. Eu me lembrei de tudo! O fim do ano passado, esse ano, o nosso beijo depois do jogo... Me desculpe, Gina, eu não sei como eu pude esquecer tudo, como eu pude te esquecer... – Gina colocou um dedo na boca dele.

— Você não tem que se desculpar de nada Harry, você não teve culpa, a culpa foi do maldito Comensal que lançou aquele feitiço em você. Que bom que você se lembrou, você não sabe como eu fico feliz. Eu é que devia te pedir desculpas, fui injusta em ficar brava com você, afinal você não...

— Ei, ei! Agora eu que digo, você não tem que pedir desculpas nenhuma também, eu te entendo. Agora vamos esquecer isso, certo? Já é passado. – ele segurava o queixo dela e olhava em seus olhos – Nem importa se eu lembrei alguma coisa, aquele feitiço não apagou o que eu sentia, e nada vai apagar. Eu te amo. – A frase saiu sozinha, Harry não conseguiu evitá-la, tinha que dizer aquilo que guardava há tanto tempo.

Gina o enlaçou em mais um beijo, murmurando um 'eu também te amo!' enquanto os dois corpos se uniram em um abraço. Ela o beijava intensamente, mostrando aquele sentimento que eles finalmente deixaram fluir. Já começavam a se empolgar quando Gina bateu sua perna no joelho dolorido de Harry e os fez voltar à situação em que estavam.

— Ai! Gina, meu joelho...

— Ah, desculpa, eu não vi!

— Não tem problema. – ele disse, massageando o joelho e sorrindo – Escuta, é melhor a gente sair daqui. Malfoy já fugiu faz um tempão e nós não sabemos o que ele vai fazer. Ele pode até estar trazendo alguém para cá.

— Você tem razão. – disse ela, saindo de cima do rapaz e sentando ao seu lado – Podem ter mais Comensais no castelo, não é?

— Podem, e eu apostaria minha vassoura que têm. – Harry se levantou, estendendo a mão para sua namorada – Mas, falando nisso, como você se livrou do Dolohov?

— Eu ainda não sei como tive tanta sorte. – ela segurou na mão do namorado e se levantou. Os dois seguiram, de mãos dadas, para o corredor – Parecia que nenhum feitiço dele podia me atingir, tudo batia nas paredes, nas pilastras, nada me acertava. Quando ia pra cima de mim, eu conseguia rebater com o feitiço-escudo. E foi assim que aconteceu, ele lançou uma Maldição da Morte e eu usei o escudo. A maldição rebateu e voltou contra ele mesmo. Ele morreu.

— Caramba... Realmente, foi muita sorte.

— É estranho isso, sabe... – a voz dela se entristeceu – Eu, tecnicamente, matei um homem. Está bem, o feitiço era dele, eu sei, mas eu que rebati, por culpa minha ele morreu. – os dois já tinham chegado ao salão de entrada da câmara e agora rumavam para o túnel que subia para o banheiro feminino.

— Eu imagino como é, mas não se preocupe com isso – ele apertou mais forte a mão dela –, aquele Dolohov era um monstro, não um homem. Ele deixou de ser quando resolveu servir a Voldemort. Você só estava se defendendo, ele te mataria se você não fizesse isso. Foi melhor assim.

— Eu sei. Você tem razão...

— Hey. Não fica preocupada, viu? – ele olhou para ela, que tinha o olhar vago – Vamos, segure-se forte em mim que a gente vai subir.

Concordando com a cabeça, Gina abraçou Harry por trás e o apertou com força, para não se soltar. Com um braço Harry segurou os braços dela, com o outro ele apontou a varinha para o alto do túnel, gritando "Ascendio". Os dois foram puxados para cima como um míssil, bateram várias vezes na parede do túnel, mas chegaram à saída dele, sendo jogados no chão molhado do banheiro feminino. Harry levantou-se, bateu a sujeira da roupa, ajeitou seus óculos e ajudou Gina a se levantar.

— Vamos, do jeito que ele fugiu, já deve estar saindo da escola. Se demorarmos, vai conseguir desaparatar.

Gina meneou a cabeça positivamente e os dois saíram banheiro, andando rápido para o saguão de entrada. Desceram as escadas do segundo andar, passaram pelo corredor de armaduras no primeiro e chegaram ao saguão. Logo ao entrarem, ouviram um estrondo alguns andares acima deles. Preferiram ignorá-lo, pois precisavam achar Draco. Saíram e se depararam com os jardins, vazios, sem ninguém à vista. Provavelmente, ele teria escapado. Desceram mais alguns degraus e olharam à volta. Ninguém. Foi então que Gina cutucou Harry.

— H-harry... – ela gaguejou como se tivesse visto um fantasma e ficou olhando para o alto – olha pra aquilo.

— O qu... – Harry se virou e olhou para o que ela estava vendo. No topo da Torre de Astronomia flutuava um gigantesco crânio, com uma cobra saindo de sua boca: A Marca Negra. – Maldição! Gina me espera aqui, ou melhor, vai pra sala comunal e avisa quem você conseguir avisar...

— Não! – Gina segurou o braço do garoto, que já se preparava para correr – Eu não vou me separar de você de novo!

— Gina, por favor... Eu não quero correr de novo o risco de te perder.

— E não vai! Harry, agora a gente vai estar junto, você viu o que aconteceu lá embaixo enquanto você estava sozinho.

— Mas, Gina...

— Harry! Eu vou com você. Eu tomei o Felix Felicis, nada estava me atingindo. Não quero te deixar de novo.

— Mas... – Harry não concluiu a frase, Gina olhava pra ele com aquela cara intimidadora, igual à de Molly, que o convenceu a não tentar convencê-la – Tá, tá. Tudo bem, mas vamos log... – Novamente ele não concluiu a frase, mas dessa vez foi por causa de um barulho que ouviu acima da cabeça deles. Três vassouras passavam, zumbindo, indo para a Torre de Astronomia. Apesar da altura delas, Harry percebeu que a que vinha na frente trazia Dumbledore, sua barba prateada era inconfundível. Ele se espantou quando percebeu quem vinha junto com ele: Rony e Hermione, voando lado a lado, estavam logo atrás do diretor. Rony trazia sua cara característica de pavor, olhando para a Marca Negra. Antes que Harry pensasse em fazer qualquer coisa, os três pousaram na torre e saíram do campo de visão dos dois. Correram até o pé da torre e tentaram chamar os três, mas não tiveram resposta nenhuma. Ficaram mais alguns segundos tentando, até que ouviram um estrondo e o barulho de feitiços sendo lançados. Logo depois, viram uma varinha voando e caindo na grama, ao lado deles. Harry a pegou e a reconheceu na hora. Era a varinha de Dumbledore. Então ele finalmente se lembrou do fato mais recente, do que ele ouvira na floresta negra, e então ele paralisou. Toda aquela conversa que ele ouvira, a causa dele ter perdido a memória. Tudo voltou à tona. Dumbledore corria imenso perigo.

— Não, droga! Vem, Gina, a gente tem que correr!


	10. Capítulo 9 A Fuga do Príncipe

N.A.: Como vocês vão perceber, tem uma parte deste capítulo que é muito parecida, quase uma transcrição, do livro Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe. Eu optei por fazer isso porque achava que tinha que haver esta parte para não mudar completamente o fim do sexto livro. Ms vocês vão ver que está tudo adaptado à fic, e eu acho que não ficou ruim, porque umas parte muito boa de EdP, na minha opinião.

Então, espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem bastante! =]

Capítulo 09 – A Fuga do Príncipe

O corpo de Harry se encheu de adrenalina quando viu a varinha branca caindo da torre. Ainda se lembrando da conversa que ouvira semanas atrás na Floresta Negra, pegou Gina pela mão e começou a corrida. Subiram os degraus de entrada, passaram pelo saguão e subiram as escadas saltando vários degraus, correndo o máximo que conseguiam. Entraram no segundo andar e pegaram o mesmo caminho pelo qual tinham vindo. Subiram as escadas, direto para o quarto andar, parando apenas quando encontraram Pirraça, rindo como um doido e cantarolando.

— Os comedores estão aí! Vão acabar com todos vocês! Hahahahaha!

— O quê? Como assim, Pirraça?

— Os comedores estão aí! Vão acabar com todos vocês! Hahahahaha!

— Ah! Esquece esse doido, Harry. Vamos! – Gina o puxou e eles voltaram a correr.

— Gina, eu tenho que falar uma coisa... – ele falava entre pausas para respirar, enquanto eles ainda subiam correndo as escadas para o sétimo andar – Só agora eu me lembrei do que aconteceu na floresta, naquele dia.

— Que dia? – eles agora viravam num corredor para pegar um atalho – O dia que você perdeu a memória?

— Isso. Esse mesmo. – ele acabara de saltar pelo degrau que afundava, no meio da escadaria – Lembra que um comensal tinha entrado na floresta? Eu fui atrás dele, certo? Quando eu o encontrei, ele estava discutindo com alguém... Droga! Por que eu não me lembrei disso antes! Agora eu sei o que o Malfoy está fazendo! Lá na floresta, era ele e o Snape. Eles falavam alguma coisa sobre matar o Dumbledore, era para o Draco matá-lo. Ele não ia fugir da escola, agora ele deve estar lá em cima, tentando matar o Dumbledore. Provavelmente foi ele quem o desarmou! Droga! Espero que o Rony ou a Mione consigam fazer alguma coisa.

— Eles vão conseguir Harry. – agora os estrondos eram muito altos, vinham de perto. Eles já estavam quase chegando à torre de astronomia – Dumbledore não morreria tão fácil, não pelas mãos do Draco.

— Eu sei, mas estou com um mau pressentimento...

Os dois viraram mais um corredor e deram de cara com um campo de batalha. Raios luminosos voavam em todas as direções, iluminando o corredor quase escuro. Haviam alguns caídos e varias coisas destruídas. Ele conseguiu ver rostos conhecidos, como os de Luna, Neville, Lupin, Tonks e McGonagall. Os Comensais estavam do outro lado do corredor, perto da escadaria em espiral, que dava acesso à torre, e recuavam cada vez mais.

— Harry! – gritou Neville ao ver o amigo – Que bom que você veio! Harry, os Comensais, eles...

— Eu sei, Neville, eu sei! Mas não dá pra falar agora.

— Harry, você chegou! – essa foi a vez de Lupin ver o rapaz – Droga, eles estão subindo.

— Eu vou atrás deles! – Neville se adiantou para o corredor, entretanto, logo no primeiro degrau, encontrou uma barreira invisível e foi jogado, caindo vários metros para trás.

— Eles bloquearam a escada... – esbravejou Lupin, nervoso como Harry jamais o vira – Reducto! REDUCTO!

Os feitiços do lobisomem não tiveram efeito nenhum contra a barreira. Harry soltou o braço de Gina e foi na direção da escadaria. Tinha que ter um jeito, de alguma forma ele ia subir lá. No entanto, assim que chegou aos pés da escada, foi jogado da mesma forma que Neville, batendo as costas na parede do corredor. Suas costas doíam e sua cabeça latejava novamente, mas ele conseguiu ver algo que o deixou aterrorizado. Enquanto Gina vinha ao seu socorro, uma figura de preto e com cabelos sebosos passava pelo corredor. Snape andou rápido, sem que ninguém pudesse perguntar nada, apenas seguiu na direção da subida da torre. Harry não podia deixar que aquele homem chegasse lá.

— Não! Parem-no! Não deixem ele...

— É o Snape, Harry, ele veio ajudar! – McGonnagal se interpôs, o que foi o suficiente para que o professor passasse pela barreira e começasse a subir.

Lupin, achando que a barreira tinha sumido, foi atrás dele. No entanto, assim como Neville e Harry, foi repelido. Como o garoto previra, somente um Comensal da Morte poderia passar pela proteção. Harry precisava achar alguma forma de chegar ao topo da torre, cada minuto que perdia ali, era um minuto que Dumbledore se aproximava de sua morte. Decidido, levantou-se e disse para Gina esperá-lo ali. Ela relutou, mas ele foi mais rápido e correu para o lado oposto da torre. Passou como um raio pela tapeçaria dos trasgos, fazendo uma curva brusca logo depois, para então correr até o retrato da mulher gorda. Rapidamente gritou a senha e entrou num salão comunal cheio de alunos fora da cama, curiosos e amedrontados. Muitos vieram perguntar para ele o que acontecia, assim que entrou pelo buraco, mas Harry apenas ignorava e corria para as escadas dos dormitórios. Subiu cada degrau amaldiçoando quem tinha criado o dormitório tão longe da entrada do salão, até entrar no quarto e chegar ao pé de sua cama, arfando. Apoiou as mãos no joelho, tomando ar por alguns segundos. Lembrando que não tinha tempo, se atirou embaixo da cama e puxou seu malão. Abriu-o e puxou para fora sua Firebolt.

— Harry, o que você está fazendo? – Dino perguntou, chegando no quarto junto com Simas.

Harry não respondeu nada, não tinha tempo a perder. Era estranho olhar agora para Dino e lembrar que ele era o ex-namorado de Gina. Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a vassoura na mão esquerda e apontou a varinha para a janela e exclamou "Bombarda Máxima". Pedaços de vidro e de pedra voaram para o lado de fora do castelo, deixando um grande rombo no que antes era a parede do dormitório.

— Harry, você está louco?

Mais uma vez ele ignorou o garoto. Não hesitou mais, correu, tomando impulso e pulou pelo buraco, caindo na escuridão. Rapidamente, colocou a vassoura entre suas pernas e deu uma guinada para cima, parando a queda. Sentia o vento passar forte por seu rosto, começou a subir e a ir à direção da torre de Astronomia, que não ficava longe da torre da Grifinória. Ainda não conseguia ver nada, pois havia uma parede do castelo tampando sua visão, mas logo conseguiria. Acelerou sua Firebolt ao máximo que pôde, se inclinando e grudando nela. Alguns segundos depois ele chegou ao final da parede e fez a curva, podendo ver agora, metros à frente, a torre de Astronomia. Mas ele preferiu nunca ter visto o que viu.

Virou a tempo apenas de ver um raio verde atravessando o pátio da torre, indo atingir um homem com longos cabelos e barba brancos. Harry freou, quase despencando lá de cima, e observou, paralisado, Dumbledore cair da torre, despencando vários metros e colidindo pesadamente contra a grama dos jardins. O garoto ficou estático no ar, sem conseguir gritar, sem conseguir se mover, como se alguém tivesse lançado o feitiço petrificador nele. Tinha a sensação de que ele também tinha sido arremessado pelo espaço. Não tinha acontecido. Não podia ter acontecido.

Snape e os outros Comensais da Morte que estavam na torre, incluindo Draco, se viraram e começaram a entrar de volta para o castelo. Harry acordou do choque e acelerou sua Firebolt para frente, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível ao pátio. Entretanto, não foi rápido o suficiente, quando estava apenas a alguns metros da amurada de pedra, o último comensal passou e fechou a porta. Harry aterrissou no pátio, pulando da vassoura. Já ia começar a correr quando viu algo se mexendo num canto escuro da torre. Apontou a varinha para o local, mas logo a abaixou, vendo que eram Rony e Hermione, que vinha chorando e o abraçou.

— Harry! O Dumbledore... Ele petrificou a gente quando o Draco chegou... Não pudemos fazer nada...

— E nos deixou invisíveis. – completou Rony, enquanto Hermione gaguejava e soluçava – Não sei como não nos viram agora.

— Snape, Harry! Foi o Snape, você sempre teve razão...

— Eu vi, Mione, mas agora me solta, por favor, eu tenho que ir atrás deles, eles estão fugindo.

O terror assaltava Harry. Tinha de chegar a Dumbledore e tinha de pegar Snape. Por alguma razão, as duas coisas estavam ligadas, poderia reverter o que acontecera se pudesse juntar os dois. Dumbledore não podia ter morrido.

Ele se soltou de Mione e correu para a porta, abrindo-a com violência. Desceu a escada em espiral, saltando os últimos dez degraus. Parou onde aterrissara, colocando a varinha em punho. O corredor mal iluminado estava cheio de poeira, metade do teto parecia ter cedido e, à sua frente, travava-se uma batalha violenta. Enquanto ele tentava distinguir quem enfrentava quem, ouviu a voz que odiava gritar: "Acabou, hora de partir!", e viu Snape virar no fim do corredor, ele e Malfoy pareciam ter aberto caminho entre os combatentes e escapado ilesos. Quando Harry se atirou no encalço deles, um dos bruxos se destacou do conflito e avançou contra ele. Era o lobisomem Greyback. Derrubou Harry antes que ele pudesse erguer a varinha: o garoto caiu de costas, sentindo os cabelos imundos no rosto, o fedor de suor, e o sangue na boca e no nariz, um bafo quente e voraz em seu pescoço...

— Petrificus Totalus!

Harry sentiu Grayback desmontar em cima dele. Com um esforço descomunal ele empurrou o lobisomem no chão na hora em que um jorro de luz verde veio em sua direção. Ele desviou-se e mergulhou no meio dos combatentes. Seus pés bateram em alguma coisa mole e escorregadia no chão, e ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Havia dois corpos caídos ali, de cara para baixo, em uma poça de sangue, mas não havia tempo para investigar. Harry viu uma cabeleira vermelha agitando-se como línguas de fogo à sua frente. Gina lutava contra um Comensal da Morte pesadão, que lançava feitiço sobre feitiço contra a garota, que se desviava. O Bruxo ria, sentindo prazer no esporte.

— Crucio... Crucio... Você não pode dançar para sempre, lindinha...

— Impedimenta! – berrou Harry.

Seu feitiço atingiu o comensal no peito. Ele soltou um guincho de dor ao ser arrebatado e arremessado contra a parece oposta, de onde deslizou para o chão e desapareceu atrás da professora McGonagall e Lupin, cada qual enfrentando um Comensal da Morte. Mais além, Harry viu Tonks combatendo um enorme bruxo louro que lançava feitiços em todas as direções, fazendo-os ricochetear nas pareces em volta, rachar pedra e estilhaçar a janela mais próxima.

— Harry, de onde é que você veio? – gritou Gina, mas não havia tempo para responder. O garoto baixou a cabeça e prosseguiu disparado pelo corredor, escapando por um triz de algo que explodiu em cima de sua cabeça, fazendo chover cacos de parede sobre todos. Snape não podia escapar, ele tinha de pegar Snape.

Harry se ergueu e tornou a desembestar pelo corredor, sem dar atenção aos estampidos às suas costas, aos chamados dos outros para que ele voltasse e aos gritos de Gina, que eram os mais difíceis de ignorar.

Derrapou na curva, seus tênis sujos de sangue escorregavam. Snape levava uma enorme dianteira, talvez já estivesse saindo para os jardins e logo poderia aparatar. Harry não ouvia nada, exceto as batidas dos próprios pés correndo e do próprio coração ribombando enquanto acelerava pelo corredor seguinte, deserto. Então ele viu marcas de sangue não chão, confirmando que os Comensais fugitivos estavam indo para as portas de entrada.

Harry entrou derrapando por outro corredor, e um feitiço passou voando, ele mergulhou atrás de uma armadura que explodiu. Viu, então, dois Comensais que desciam correndo a escadaria de mármore e disparou feitiços contra os dois, mas atingiu apenas várias bruxas de peruca, em um quadro do patamar, que fugiram aos guinchos para os quadros vizinhos. Lançou-se por um atalho, na esperança de ultrapassar os comensais e alcançar Snape e Malfoy, que, àquela altura, certamente já teriam chegado aos jardins. Lembrando-se de saltar o degrau que sumia na metade da escada secreta, ele irrompeu pela tapeçaria que havia embaixo, chegando a um corredor vazio.

Saiu correndo em direção ao patamar e ao último lance da escadaria de mármore. As portas de carvalho na entrada tinham sido arrombadas, havia manchas de sangue no chão, e vários estudantes aterrorizados se encolhiam às paredes, uns dois deles cobriam o rosto com os braços. A enorme ampulheta da Grifinória fora atingida por um feitiço, e os rubis que continha ainda caíam produzindo um ruído seco no piso latejado.

Harry voou pelo saguão de entrada e saiu para os jardins escuros, mal conseguindo divisar os três vultos que corriam pelo gramado em direção aos portões, onde poderiam desaparatar. Pelo jeito eram o enorme Comensal da Morte louro e, mais à frente, Snape e Malfoy.

Sentiu o ar frio da noite dilacerar seus pulmões quando disparou atrás deles, viu um lampejo ao longe que momentaneamente recortou a silhueta dos fugitivos. Apesar de não saber o que seria, continuou a correr, ainda não se aproximara o suficiente para fazer pontaria.

Outro lampejo, gritos, jorros de luz em resposta, e Harry entendeu. Hagrid saíra de sua cabana e estava tentando deter os Comensais da Morte em fuga e, embora cada hausto parecesse rasgar seus pulmões e a pontada em seu peito ardesse como uma labareda, Harry acelerou enquanto uma voz em sua cabeça dizia: "Hagrid não... Hagrid também, não...".

Alguma coisa atingiu Harry, com força, nos rins, e ele caiu, seu rosto bateu no chão e o sangue espirrou das narinas. Concluiu, mesmo enquanto se virava, com a varinha em punho, que os irmãos que ele ultrapassara ao pegar o atalho, se aproximavam às suas costas.

— Impedimenta! – berrou ele, tornando a se virar, agachando-se rente ao chão escuro e, milagrosamente, seu feitiço atingiu um deles, que cambaleou e caiu, derrubando o outro. Harry ergueu-se de um salto e continuou a correr atrás de Snape.

E, à claridade da lua crescente, que surgiu inesperadamente por trás das nuvens, ele viu a silhueta de Hagrid, o Comensal da Morte louro o alvejava com sucessivos feitiços, mas a imensa força de Hagrid e a pele dura que ele herdara da mãe giganta pareciam protegê-lo. Snape e Malfoy, no entanto, continuavam a correr, logo estariam fora dos portões, e poderiam aparatar.

Harry passou, desembalado, por Hagrid e seu oponente, mirou nas costas de Snape e berrou:

— Estupefaça!

Errou, o jorro de luz vermelha passou perto da cabeça de Snape. O professor gritou: "Corra, Draco!" e virou-se. A uns dezoito metros de distância, ele e Harry se encararam, antes de erguerem simultaneamente as varinhas.

— Cruc...

Snape, porém, aparou o feitiço, derrubando Harry para trás antes que ele pudesse completar a maldição. O garoto rolou para um lado tornou a se levantar na hora em que o enorme Comensal às suas costas berrou: "Incêndio!". Harry ouviu uma forte explosão e uma luz laranja se derramou sobre todos. A casa de Hagrid estava em chamas.

— Canino está preso lá dentro, seu maligno! – urrou Hagrid.

— Cruc... – berrou Harry pela segunda vez, mirando no vulto iluminado à luz das chamas, mas Snape tornou a bloquear o feitiço. Harry podia ver seu sorriso desdenhoso.

— Suas Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis não me atingem, Potter! – gritou ele, sobrepondo-se ao ruído das chamas, aos gritos de Hagrid e aos ganidos alucinados de Canino. – Você não tem a coragem nem a habilidade...

— Incarc... – urrou Harry, mas Snape desviou o feitiço com um gesto quase indolente. – Revide! – gritou ele – Revide, seu covarde...

— Covarde? Você me chamou de covarde, Potter? – gritou Snape – Seu pai nunca me atacava, a não ser que fossem quatro contra um, que nome você daria a ele?

— Estupe...

— Bloqueado outra vez e outra e mais outra, até você aprender a manter a boca e a mente fechadas, Potter! – debochou Snape, desviando mais uma vez o feitiço. – Agora, venha! – gritou o professor para o Comensal da Morte às costas de Harry – Está na hora de ir, antes que o ministério apareça.

— Impedi...

Antes, porém, que Harry pudesse terminar o feitiço, sentiu uma dor excruciante, tombou no gramado, alguém estava gritando, ele certamente morreria de tormento, Snape ia torturá-lo até morrer ou enlouquecer.

— Não! – urrou Snape, e a dor parou tão subitamente quanto começara, Harry ficou enroscado no gramado escuro, apertando a varinha, ofegante. Em algum lugar no alto, Snape gritava: – Você esqueceu as suas ordens? Potter pertence ao Lorde das Trevas... Temos de deixá-lo! Vá! Vá!

E Harry sentiu o chão estremecer sob seu rosto quando os irmãos e o enorme Comensal em obediência correram para os portões. O garoto soltou um grito inarticulado de raiva: naquele instante, não se importava se ia viver ou morrer. Pondo-se de pé com esforço, ele cambaleou às cegas em direção a Snape, o homem que agora ele odiava tanto quanto odiava o próprio Voldemort.

— Sectum...

Snape acenou com a varinha, e o feitiço foi de novo repelido. Harry agora estava a poucos passos, e finalmente podia ver com clareza o rosto de Snape. Ele já não ria desdenhoso nem caçoava, as labaredas mostravam um rosto enfurecido. Reunindo todo o seu poder de concentração, Harry pensou Levi...

— Não, Potter! – gritou Snape. Houve um forte estampido e Harry voou para trás, tornando a bater duramente no chão e, dessa vez, a varinha escapou-lhe da mão. Ele ouvia os gritos de Hagrid e os uivos de Canino, quando Snape se aproximou e contemplou-o ali, caído, sem varinha, indefeso como Dumbledore devia estar quando foi morto. O rosto pálido do professor, iluminado pela cabana em chamas, estava impregnado de ódio.

— Você se atreve a usar os meus feitiços contra mim, Potter? Fui eu quem os inventei: eu, o Príncipe Mestiço! E você vira as minhas invenções contra mim, como o nojento do seu pai, não é? Eu acho que não... Não!

Harry mergulhara para recuperar a varinha, mas Snape lançou um feitiço na varinha, que voou longe, no escuro, e desapareceu de vista.

— Me mate, então. – ofegou Harry, que não sentia o menor medo, apenas raiva e desdém. Já tinha passado por tanta coisa naquela noite, que não sentiria mais medo algum. – Me mate como matou ele, seu covarde...

— NÃO... – gritou Snape, e seu rosto ficou inesperadamente desvairado, desumano, como se sentisse tanta dor quanto o cão que gania e uivava preso na casa incendiada às suas costas – ... ME CHAME DE COVARDE!

E ele golpeou o ar: Harry sentiu uma espécie de chicotada em brasa atingi-lo no rosto e, por um momento, todo o ar pareceu ter fugido do seu corpo. Então, ele ouviu um farfalhar de asas no ar e uma coisa enorme obscureceu as estrelas: Bicuço mergulhara contra Snape, que cambaleou para trás ao ser atacado por garras afiadíssimas. Enquanto Harry procurava sentar, a cabeça atordoada pelo último impacto contra o chão, ele viu Snape a toda velocidade, o enorme animal perseguindo-o, aos gritos, como Harry jamais o vira gritar.

O garoto levantou-se com dificuldade, procurando, às tontas, a varinha, na esperança de prosseguir em sua caçada, mas, mesmo enquanto apalpava a grama, catando gravetos, percebeu que seria tarde demais. De fato, quando conseguiu localizar a varinha e se virou, ele viu apenas o hipogrifo circulando sobre os portões. No final, Snape conseguira escapar e aparatar fora dos limites da escola.


	11. Capítulo 10 Ala Hospitalar

Capítulo 10 – Ala Hospitalar

Harry deixou-se ser conduzido por Hagrid, os dois iam à direção do castelo e o gigante murmurava alguma coisa, mas ele não ouvia. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Dumbledore estava morto. Como isso podia ter acontecido? O maior bruxo da atualidade, morto. Morto pelas mãos de um traidor. Pelas mãos de Severus Snape, o homem que Harry odiava tanto quanto Voldemort.

— Harry... Harry! Preste atenção em mim. Precisamos achar Dumbledore, ele deve saber o que aconteceu. Snape... Por Merlin, eu nunca acreditei que nos trairia assim... Vamos, Harry, precisamos encontrar Dumbledore...

— Não... Não tem mais Dumbledore...

— Não tem... Quê? Como assim, o que você disse?

— Dumbledore... Está morto...

— Não, não, não. Não é possível, Harry, você deve ter se confundido, visto algo errado, Dumbledore não pode...

— Está morto. Eu vi, Snape o matou. – Harry não tinhas forças para convencer o gigante que o diretor estava morto, doía muito fazer aquilo.

— Não, não pode... – Hagrid começava a se desesperar quando viu uma aglomeração ao pé da torre de alquimia – Dumbledore não pode morrer...

Os dois aceleraram os passos até a torre, onde vários alunos se amontoavam em volta do corpo mole de Dumbledore. Harry abriu passagem entre os curiosos e se ajoelhou ao lado do diretor, derramando suas lágrimas naquela barba prateada. Hagrid também se ajoelhou, gritando algo que Harry novamente não conseguiu ouvir, sua cabeça não conseguia se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse encontrar algum jeito de trazer o diretor de volta à vida. Vários minutos se passaram enquanto ele ficou ali, lamentando. Enfim, ele sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro, o puxando para longe dali. Demorou um pouco para perceber que era Gina o levando, e que Rony e Hermione já estavam ali há algum tempo. Hermione, chorando, era amparada por Rony, que segurava um medalhão prateado na mão direita. Os quatro seguiram para dentro do castelo.

— Nós precisamos ir à Ala Hospitalar.

— Eu estou bem, Gina.

— São ordens da McGonagall. Todos estão lá, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Gui...

— Alguém mais se feriu, alguém morreu? – Harry se lembrava de ter visto algum corpo caído durante a batalha.

— Não, todos estão bem, quem morreu foi um comensal. Só o Gui que está bastante machucado, mas acho que Madame Pomfrey consegue curá-lo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Não sei direito, vamos ver quando chegarmos lá.

— Harry! – Lupin se aproximou quando ele entrou na enfermaria – Você está bem?

— Sim, estou.

— Que bom que você voltou bem. Rony nos contou o que aconteceu com Dumbledore... Venha, sente-se.

A ala hospitalar estava apinhada de gente, todas as camas estavam ocupadas e Madame Pomfrey corria de um lado para o outro. McGonagall, Lupin e alguns outros membros da Ordem estavam ali, assim como os integrantes da AD. Lupin fez Harry se sentar numa poltrona, já que não havia mais leitos disponíveis. Ele tinha vários hematomas e cortes espalhados pelo corpo inteiro, seus músculos doíam e estava completamente exausto, mas não era o pior dali. Numa das camas dali, Gui deitava, sujando os lençóis com sangue. Mal dava para perceber que era ele, seu rosto estava completamente desfigurado.

— O que houve com Gui? – Harry perguntou ao ver o irmão de Gina naquele estado.

— Não se preocupe – respondeu Lupin – Foi Avery quem fez isso, algum feitiço cortante, aliás, vários deles.

— "Sectumsempra". – completou Harry, lembrando do feitiço do Príncipe.

— Como?

— "Sectumsempra". Um feitiço inventado por Snape. Provavelmente ele ensinou aos outros comensais.

— Entendo. Mas isso Madame Pomfrey consegue dar um jeito. O problema seria se Ronald não tivesse salvado seu irmão das garras, literalmente, de Grayback.

— Do Lobisomen?

— Isso. Quando Fenrir se libertou de um feitiço petrificador, atacou Gui. A sorte foi Rony ter lançado outro feitiço a tempo.

Hermione sorriu e abraçou Rony, que estava meio abobalhado por ter feito tanta coisa importante num dia só. Harry estava inquieto em sua poltrona, esperando pelo momento em que teria que contar tudo o que acontecera a eles. Gina se aproximou e sentou no braço da poltrona, segurando disfarçadamente a mão dele. Estar perto dela era o que mais acalmava Harry, ele não queria perder isso. Tentando se concentrar em outra coisa, ele começou a falar.

— Alguém deve descer à câmara secreta. Há dois corpos que devem ser retirados de lá.

— Como? – Lupin disse enquanto outros estavam surpresos – Dois corpos na câmara secreta? Como assim? Nos diga Harry, o que aconteceu essa noite? Por que há dois corpos na câmara secreta? E por que você chegou à torre de astronomia exausto e sujo de sangue?

Nos minutos seguintes Harry contou tudo o que acontecera, desde Dumbledore o chamando, Draco levando a falsa Gina para a câmara, a tudo o que aconteceu lá embaixo, como eles saíram de lá e finalmente o caminho deles até a torre de astronomia. Muitas vezes Gina o ajudou, completando partes que ele esqueceu, e uma delas foi falar que tinha recuperado toda memória, mas a garota o lembrou desse detalhe.

— E então, quando eu pulei do dormitório e voei até a torre, eu vi. Snape apontando a varinha para Dumbledore, o raio verde o acertando, ele caindo da torre... – Harry não conseguiu mais falar, Gina apertou a sua mão mais forte – Eu fui até a torre, mas eles fugiram antes que eu chegasse lá. Foi aí que eu encontrei o Rony e a Mione. O Dumbledore tinha petrificado os dois para que não fizessem nada. Eu desci correndo atrás dos comensais, não podia deixar Snape escapar. O persegui até os jardins... Mas não consegui. O desgraçado fugiu, assim como Draco e os outros.

Um silêncio se seguiu durante os instantes seguintes, enquanto eles refletiam sobre tudo aquilo. Logo Lupin o quebrou, dizendo a Harry que não havia o que ter sido feito e que tinha sido melhor assim, pois se Harry tivesse os seguido, poderia estar nas mãos de Voldemort nesse momento.

— E quanto a vocês, – perguntou Tonks, se dirigindo a Rony e Mione, que estavam quase abraçados num canto da enfermaria. – o que faziam na Torre de Alquimia quando os comensais chegaram?

— Nós... – começou Rony meio enrolado – estávamos com Dumbledore, num tipo de, uhn... Missão secreta.

— Missão secreta?

— É...

— Isso mesmo. – Harry interrompeu o amigo – Rony e Hermione foram junto com Dumbledore no meu lugar, nessa missão. Quando Dumbledore me chamou na sala dele, como eu disse antes, era para nós irmos buscar, hun... Uma coisa. Mas, então, eu fui para o dormitório, pegar minhas coisas, e estava indo para o saguão principal encontrar Dumbledore quando encontrei Draco e Cho, disfarçada de Gina. Aí eu mandei o Rony ir avisar o Dumbledore que eu não poderia ir mais. Presumo que ele tenha pedido ao Rony e à Hermione que fossem junto com ele.

— Exatamente. – concordou Hermione – Nós fomos com Dumbledore e, quando estávamos voltando, vimos a Marca Negra na torre de astronomia. As vassouras em que estávamos pareciam nos puxar até lá, pareciam estar enfeitiçadas. Logo quando descemos no terraço da torre, a porta se abriu, com Draco lançando o feitiço de desarme. Dumbledore gastou preciosos segundos para nos petrificar e nos deixar invisíveis, e talvez... – Hermione já estava chorando nesse momento – Talvez por isso que ele tenha morrido... – ela já não conseguiu falar mais nada e Rony a abraçou.

— Não se culpe querida, – McGonagall tentou tranqüilizá-la – Nós todos sabemos que Dumbledore era o exato tipo de pessoa que faria isso com qualquer um. – Agora, nos diga: O que era exatamente essa missão?

— Bem, err...

— Sinto muito, mas não podemos dizer. – Harry cortou a amiga – Dumbledore pediu que fizéssemos segredo absoluto sobre isso. Somente nós três poderíamos saber. – quando Harry disse isso ele percebeu que Gina olhou fixamente para ele, mas preferiu continuar olhando para McGonagall.

— Harry, querido. Eu te entendo, mas, no entanto, eu creio que quando Dumbledore pediu sigilo sobre essa "missão" ele não imaginava que poderia estar... Morto, como está agora.

— Ele deixou bem claro, só nós três, ninguém mais...

— Harry – Lupin interveio –, você deve entender que as circunstâncias mudaram. Dumbledore se foi. Se você tem, ou tinha, alguma missão, você deve nos contar, somos nós que devemos guiá-lo e ajudá-lo agora. Se for algo tão importante como parece, você não deve tentar fazer tudo sozinho. Apesar de ter passado por tudo que você passou, ainda não tem experiência suficiente para fazer tudo sozinho.

— Eu sei Lupin. Mas Dumbledore me treinou o ano inteiro, agora eu me lembro de tudo. Eu tive varias aulas e estou pronto para fazer o que tenho de fazer. E eu me lembro claramente: Dumbledore sempre foi veemente ao dizer que ninguém, além de Hermione e Rony, deveria saber o que estávamos fazendo, não importava o que acontecesse. Sinto muito, mas eu não vou dizer.

Antes que Lupin pudesse reclamar, a porta da enfermaria se abriu e entraram Molly e Arthur Weasley, seguidos por Fred, Jorge e Fleur.

— Gui! Meu filho, querido... O que fizeram com você?

— Fique calma, Molly, não foi nada que Madame Pomfrey não possa curar.

— Ah, Gui, querido...

— Guii, méo amorrr... – Fleur se pôs ao lado de Molly e ficou afagando o cabelo de Gui. – Quém foi u dessgrrraçad' qu fez isso con méo amorr?

— Avery, um dos comensais da morte que entraram no castelo hoje.

— Comensais da morte em Hogwarts... – murmurou Arthur, ao lado de sua esposa – Por Merlin, como isso foi acontecer?

— Nós não...

— Eu sei. – disse Harry, fazendo todos se virarem para ele – Malfoy me disse, enquanto eu estava preso. Ele passou o ano todo tentando consertar um velho Armário Sumidouro do castelo, um que Montague ficou preso uma vez. Esse armário ligava Hogwarts a uma loja da Travessa do Tranco, a Borgin's e Burke's. Quando ele conseguiu, foi só levar os comensais até a loja e fazer com que eles entrassem no armário por lá. Aí eles ficaram esperando a hora certa. Como Draco não conseguiu me prender por muito tempo, eles tiveram que sair mesmo sem mim, e foram para torre de alquimia.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin... – Arthur parecia não acreditar no que tinha acontecido – E Dumbledore, por que não está aqui?

Todos ficaram em silêncio ao se lembrarem do triste acontecido. Foi Lupin quem respondeu.

— Dumbledore está morto. Snape o matou, e depois fugiu.

— Morto? Snape? Ah, Merlin! Agora o mundo está perdido mesmo...

— E Hogwarts? – interrompeu Hermione – Digo, o que vai acontecer?

— Eu não sei, não sei... – McGonagall respondeu desanimada – Mas não tenho certeza de que a escola reabrirá novamente. Por muito menos já cogitamos em fechá-la. Agora, com mais essa, comensais, Dumbledore morto... Não sei o que acontecerá.

Todos voltaram a admirar o chão e o silêncio voltou a reinar. Harry não sabia o que pensar não sabia qual era o próximo passo a tomar, sua cabeça fervilhava com tudo que tinha acontecido. Sua vontade era sumir por um bom tempo e só reaparecer quando tudo estivesse calmo novamente.

Madame Pomfrey o chamou para cuidar de seus ferimentos, e mesmo ele relutando, dizendo que estava bem, ela o puxou até o fim da ala hospitalar, onde o fez deitar numa cama que tinha acabado de ser desocupada por Neville. Ela lhe deu algumas poções e fechou seus cortes com pequenos feitiços. Mesmo ele insistindo que estava bem, ela o obrigou a continuar ali.

Os adultos ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo, então Rony e Mione foram até a cama de Harry. Gina, no entanto ficou ao lado da mãe, que ainda cuidava de Gui. Rony ainda apertava entre os dedos o medalhão prateado que tinha retirado do corpo de Dumbledore. Harry pode perceber que os dois estavam estranhamente juntos, se abraçando e trocando olhares como não costumavam fazer. Recostou-se, eles se sentaram na borda da cama e Hermione começou a falar.

— Harry, nós precisamos da sua opinião...

— Claro, e eu preciso que vocês me digam o que aconteceu na caverna.

— Sim, pois é. Como você sabe, nós estávamos indo atrás de uma das Horcruxes de Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Certo, de Voldemort.

— Isso. Fomos a uma caverna no meio do nada, numa encosta. – Hermione abaixou o tom da voz para ter certeza de que ninguém mais a ouvia – Logo que entramos, nadando, a caverna acabou. Achamos isso estranho, mas Dumbledore não pareceu se importar, ele estava procurando por alguma coisa. Então ele achou uma parte da parede, que ele dizia emitir uma energia estranha. Aí ele cortou o dedo, passou na parede e um portal se abriu. Entramos num salão de pedra imenso, com um lago igualmente grande, não dava nem para ver o outro lado. Seguimos pela margem até que Dumbledore achou uma corda invisível, por onde ele puxou um barco. Entramos nesse barco e fomos até um tipo de ilha no meio do lago. Tá, eu sei, está tudo muito confuso, mas me deixa terminar de contar. Tinha um pedestal com uma bacia cheia de um liquido estranho nessa pequena ilha. Dumbledore nos mandou dar todo o liquido a ele não importando o que acontecesse ou o que ele dissesse, então, mesmo ele implorando para pararmos, tivemos que continuar lhe dando a poção. Rony até tentou ajudá-lo, tomando um pouco da poção, mas não conseguiu continuar, então achei melhor dar somente ao Dumbledore. Assim que ele bebeu tudo, ficando muito fraco, tiramos um medalhão de dentro da bacia, esse que o Rony está segurando. Dumbledore e Rony estavam morrendo de sede, mas nenhum feitiço que eu fazia conseguia conjurar água, então eu fui buscar no lago. E aí... Aí uns mortos surgiram do da água, mas, juntos, eu e Rony conseguimos afastá-los enquanto levávamos Dumbledore de volta à margem do lago. Depois voltamos para Hogwarts e o resto você já sabe.

— Sei... Nossa... E vocês conseguiram destruir o Horcrux?

— Aí está o problema, veja. – Rony entregou o medalhão para Harry. Era uma peça simples, banhada a prata, sem muitos ornamentos, não parecia ser um medalhão importante. Harry o abriu, deixando cair de dentro um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

— O que...

— Leia.

Harry abriu o pergaminho e o leu, parecia uma carta.

_Ao Lord das Trevas._

_Eu sei que eu já terei sido morto quando você ler isto, mas eu quero que você saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo. Eu roubei a Horcrux real e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder._

_Eu enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você se encontrar com seu Igual, você será mortal outra vez._

_R.A.B._

— Eu não acredito... Quer dizer que...

— Tudo isso foi em vão. – completou Hermione voltando a chorar – Nós fomos até lá, Dumbledore se enfraqueceu bebendo aquela poção, por nada. Alguém descobriu o segredo de... _Voldemort_, e roubou a Horcrux antes de nós.

— Maldição... – alguns segundos de silêncio – Vocês têm idéia de quem seja esse R.A.B.?

— Não, não faço idéia... Mas vamos pesquisar isso, amanhã mesmo eu vou para a biblioteca tentar achar algo.

— Mas, Mione... Eu acho que nós vamos voltar para casa mais cedo esse ano, não teremos tempo para...

— Por isso mesmo! Não podemos perder tempo, Harry. Ainda faltam muitas Horcruxes, e nós nem temos certeza de que esse tal R.A.B. conseguiu realmente destruir o medalhão verdadeiro.

Eles pararam de conversar quando viram Gina se aproximando deles.

— Posso me juntar à conversa?

— P-pode, Gina. – Harry puxou sua mão para ela se sentar ao lado dele.

— O que vocês estavam falando?

— Nós, bem... hunn...

— Estávamos pensando no que vai acontecer ano que vêm. – disse Hermione – Sabe, se a escola vai reabrir, se vamos voltar...

— Eu não vou. – disse Harry, sério, admirando a beleza do teto – Mesmo que a escola reabra, eu não vou voltar. Hogwarts não vai ser a mesma sem Dumbledore.

— Mas, Harry, – Gina olhou para ele – você tem que terminar seus estudos. Ainda mais com Voldemort atrás de você, o sétimo ano vai ser muito importante.

— Não, Gina, não vai fazer tanta diferença, eu não vou voltar. Além disso, eu tenho muito para fazer esse ano.

— E eu posso saber o que tanto você tem para fazer? – Harry, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, indecisos – Ah, desculpe, é a "missão especial" que só os três escolhidos podem saber. – Gina olhou para o chão e cruzou os braços, emburrada.

— Gina, você precisa entender, - Harry segurou o queixo dela, olhando em seus olhos – foi um pedido de Dumbledore, não posso contrariar a vontade dele... Ainda mais agora.

— Tá, tá...

Nessa hora Madame Pomfrey chegou até eles e mandou os três irem para o dormitório, deixando Harry descansar. Ele relutou muito, querendo voltar para os dormitórios também, mas ela foi irredutível. Gina deu um beijo rápido de despida no namorado, tentando esconder de sua mãe, e saiu, junto com Rony e Mione. Harry ficou observando ela sair, percebendo como ela era importante para ele e temendo que o que aconteceu com Dumbledore pudesse acontecer novamente. Envolto nesses pensamentos tortuosos, ele adormeceu.

_Harry estava correndo num corredor escuro, suava e respirava com dificuldade. Após algum tempo, percebeu que estava no Departamento dos Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia. Não sabia ao certo por que estava correndo, mas alguma coisa dizia que ele não podia parar, precisava chegar a algum lugar rápido. O corredor fez algumas curvas e então ele chegou numa porta negra, que ele já conhecia. Girou a maçaneta rapidamente e entrou, dando de cara com o anfiteatro que ele tinha estado um ano atrás. As arquibancadas estavam vazias, mas o palco ainda trazia o assombroso arco com o véu que tragara Sírius. O coração do garoto disparou quando ele viu duas pessoas na frente do véu._

— _Ora, ora, ora. Então o corajoso Potter veio. Eu sabia que você viria atrás dela. – Voldemort prendia Gina com cordas mágicas que saiam de sua varinha – Não é lindo o amor juvenil? O amor, Harry, o amor que Dumbledore tanto dizia, o amor de sua mãe que o salvou, o amor que você tem e que eu não tenho... TUDO BOBAGEM! Não percebe? – Voldemort gargalhou – Esse seu amorzinho, sua paixão adolescente acaba de te destruir! Você veio como um patinho, do jeito que eu imaginei, salvar sua donzelinha indefesa._

_— Solte-a, Voldemort. – Harry espumava de raiva – Sou eu quem você quer, ela não tem nada a ver com isso._

— _Hahahahaha... Claro, Harry, é você quem eu quero. Ela já fez o papel dela, te trazer até mim. Agora ela é... descartável. – Voldemort empurrou Gina para o arco e ela caiu no véu. Da mesma forma que Sírius, ela desapareceu._

— NÃO! – Harry acordou, suado. Já estava amanhecendo, era possível ver alguns raios de sol entrando pela janela.

— Algum problema, querido? – Madame Pomfrey veio até ele assustada.

— Não, nada não. Só um pesadelo.


	12. Capítulo 11 Debaixo da Tempestade

N.A.: Mil desculpas a todos os leitores pelo imenso atraso. O capítulo já estava pronto, mas eu não consegui postar porque peguei uma virose e estava na cama desde sexta-feira. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e que isso compense a demora =]

Ah, e para aqueles que estão quase me matando por causa do sonho do Harry no último capítulo, confiem em mim, não parem de ler o capítulo antes de ele terminar!

* * *

CP 11 – Debaixo da Tempestade

Os preparativos para o enterro de Dumbledore começaram a ser feitos durante a manhã. Todos os professores concordaram que Hogwarts era o melhor lugar para ele ser sepultado. Nenhum outro diretor tinha sido enterrado na escola, contudo, nenhum outro diretor fez tanto por Hogwarts, como Hagrid fez questão de enfatizar no café da manhã. Os alunos foram informados por McGonagall do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Anunciou, também, que o ano letivo acabaria mais cedo, naquela tarde mesmo, logo após o enterro do diretor, o trem partiria de Hogsmeade. Disse que não tinham definido se a escola reabriria no ano letivo seguinte, mas declarou que a vontade dos professores era de que se houvesse um único aluno disposto a estudar em Hogwarts, ela estaria de portas abertas.

Harry preferiu não tomar café com o resto da escola, seria alvo de intermináveis perguntas sobre a noite passada e isso era o que ele menos queria naquele momento. Seguiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória e o encontrou vazio. Ficou contemplando o salão por alguns momentos. Os sofás, as poltronas, os tapetes, as mesas, a lareira, todos aqueles pequenos objetos traziam inúmeras lembranças a ele. Quantos dias ele passara ali, quantos trabalhos feitos, quantas conversas, quantas descobertas, tudo naquele salão lhe traria saudades. Aquela era, de fato, sua casa, nenhum outro lugar. Lembrou-se de seu primeiro beijo com Gina, ali mesmo, há algumas semanas.

Então se lembrou do sonho e tentou esquecê-lo.

Subiu ao dormitório, também vazio e se jogou na cama. Aquele sonho, as palavras de Voldemort não saíam de sua cabeça. Queria poder conversar com Dumbledore, se aconselhar, ou mesmo com Sírius. Mas agora não tinha nenhum dos dois. Mais de uma hora se passou enquanto ele refletia e admirava o teto de sua cama, então Rony entrou no dormitório.

— Você está bem? Não apareceu no salão principal. – Rony se sentou em sua cama, olhando para o amigo.

— Estou, só não queria um monte de gente me interrogando. – Harry também se sentou.

— Agora eu te entendo, sabe? O que você sempre disse. É um saco esse monte de gente que fica em cima de você quando faz alguma coisa importante. Quase não consegui fugir para cá. Eu preferia continuar sendo o coadjuvante.

— Está vendo... – Harry riu – É um saco.

— A McGonagall disse que não sabem se vão reabrir a escola, mas eu acho que vão. Você não vai voltar mesmo?

— Não, já decidi. Esse lugar foi a melhor casa que eu já tive, mas meu tempo acabou aqui. Sem Dumbledore eu não sei o que vai ser da escola. E eu tenho que ir atrás das Horcruxes, não é?

— Nós, temos que ir atrás das Horcruxes. – Hermione entrava no dormitório dos garotos – Não pense que você vai se livrar da gente assim tão fácil. – Harry soriu, enquanto Mione se sentava ao lado de Rony – Se você não vai voltar para Hogwarts, nós também não vamos. Nós vamos te ajudar, Harry. Vamos procurar as Horcruxes com você. – Rony concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu não sei, Mione... Vai ser muito perigoso, não sabemos o que vamos enfrentar, talvez fosse melhor eu ir sozinho...

— Por isso mesmo! Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar, vai ser muito perigoso, Harry. Lupin está certo, você não pode fazer tudo sozinho. Se não pode contar a eles, pelo menos _nós_ vamos te ajudar. E não adianta reclamar, nós vamos e ponto final.

— Está bem, está bem. Obrigado, por estarem do meu lado. – Harry sorriu um pouco mais tranqüilo – Deveríamos arrumar as malas, não?

— Não, não precisa. O resto dos alunos vai embora hoje, depois do enterro de Dumbledore, mas nós vamos ficar mais uma noite, só vamos amanhã, escoltados pela Ordem.

— Certo. E quanto à Cho, vocês sabem o que vão fazer com ela?

— Parece que os pais dela vieram buscar o corpo. Farão o enterro perto da casa deles. Mas a McGonagall teve o cuidado de contar a história sem pôr nenhuma culpa nela, todos saberão que ela foi uma vítima dos comensais também.

Neville, Simas e Dino entraram no quarto, fazendo Harry se levantar, não queria mesmo responder a perguntas.

— Ah, Harry. – Mione o chamou – A Gina pediu que, se eu o visse, avisasse que ela queria te ver. Provavelmente ela vai estar no salão principal, junto com os Weasleys, ou na enfermaria.

— Certo. – Harry respondeu desanimado e saiu do dormitório. Naquele momento não sentia nenhuma vontade de encontrar Gina.

Uma brisa de verão balançava a franja de Harry, enquanto ele estava sentado na borda do Lago Negro, alimentando o polvo gigante. Ao, longe, ele avistava os preparativos para o enterro de Dumbledore. Vários bruxos se agitavam conjurando cadeiras, montando um pequeno palco para os discursos e arrumando a decoração. Afastou os olhos de lá, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não o lembrasse do diretor. O polvo se entediou com a parca atenção do garoto e afundou, sumindo de vista.

— Harry. – Lupin vinha em passos lentos na direção dele – O que está fazendo aqui?

— Não sei. Só queria ficar um pouco... Sozinho.

— Entendo. Todos nós queremos. Mas é melhor você ir se arrumar, não acha? A cerimônia começa em menos de uma hora. Não vai querer se atrasar, vai?

— Não, já estava indo mesmo.

— Certo. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, muitos amigos de Dumbledore chegando.

— Ok, até mais. – O lobisomem já ia se afastando quando Harry o chamou de volta – Lupin! – Harry se aproximou devagar, ainda indeciso se deveria perguntar aquilo ou não – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro, pergunte.

— Você já amou alguém?

— Err... Bem, pode se dizer que sim...

— E... Se essa pessoa, que você amou, corresse perigo se ficasse junto de você... O quê você faria?

— Bem, Harry... Eu creio que eu faria de tudo para protegê-la. – Lupin tinha um olhar vago, como se pensasse em algo antes de responder. Ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio e então continuou – Mesmo que isso significasse ficar longe dela. – os dois voltaram ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes – Mas eu posso saber o porquê de você estar me perguntando isso?

— Nada não. Bobagem.

— Bom, se você diz... Tenho que ir, mesmo, nos vemos mais tarde.

— Até mais.

Harry ficou mais alguns minutos na borda do lago, antes de voltar para o dormitório. Aquela resposta de Lupin tinha o deixado mais confuso ainda, não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração sabia que nunca conseguiria ficar bem sem a garota que amava, mas sua razão o lembrava do perigo que ela correria ao ficar com ele. Mesmo relutante, ele já tinha decidido o que fazer. Tinha de fazer.

Enfim, levantou-se e arrastou os pés até o castelo. Quando passou pelo saguão de entrada, viu o Salão Principal apinhado de gente, conversando, debatendo. Viu também os Weasleys, que estavam num canto da mesa da Grifinória, e viu Gina, ao lado de sua mãe. Ele ficou alguns instantes, decidindo se ia até lá ou não, mas quando ela percebeu estar sendo observada e olhou para a porta do salão, Harry desviou o olhar e pôs-se a subir as escadas. Não teria coragem de fazer aquilo agora.

Foi até o dormitório, trocou de roupa e desceu para a cerimônia.

O sol já tinha se escondido por trás das pesadas nuvens que cobriam todo o céu, quando Harry voltou para o lado de fora do castelo. Parecia que uma tempestade estava por vir. Dumbledore estava deitado sobre um túmulo de marfim, logo à frente do tablado montado, ladeado por dezenas de rosas brancas, que enfeitavam o sepulcro.

Quase todas as cadeiras já estavam ocupadas naquele momento, mas ele encontrou uma livre perto de Rony e Mione. Passou por trás da platéia, tentando evitar o olhar de Gina, mas não conseguiu. A garota estava junto com seus pais, um pouco longe de Rony, e ficou observando ele passar, expressando tristeza, buscando o olhar dele, buscando alguma resposta. Harry passou rápido e se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

— Você sumiu, Harry.

— Estive por aí, precisava ficar sozinho.

— Foi falar com a Gina?

— Ah, é... Hun... Não.

— Por quê?

— Ah, por nada. – mentiu ele – Só não tive tempo ainda.

— Então porque você veio se sentar com a gente, se tinha um lugar vago ao lado dela? – Harry virou-se para trás, vendo que realmente tinha um lugar vazio ao lado de Gina, mas rapidamente voltou seu olhar para frente, depois de perceber que ela ainda o observava. Felizmente para ele, não precisou responder à pergunta de Hermione, pois um bruxo baixinho e atarracado subiu no palco, pediu silêncio e começou a falar.

— Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui, hoje, reunidos para os atos fúnebres de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, Chefe Supremo da Confederação...

Harry não conseguiu prestar atenção no baixinho por muito tempo. Várias lembranças passavam por sua mente, desde a primeira vez que conhecera Dumbledore, até o último encontro dos dois, na noite anterior. O bruxo falou várias palavras bonitas, contando alguns feitos e histórias do ex-diretor, fazendo inclusive algumas pessoas rirem, em meio às lágrimas. Depois, várias outras pessoas falaram, professores, amigos, e por fim, uma surpresa a todos, a fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, bela como uma chama, em seu ápice de vida, sobrevoou o local e pousou sobre o túmulo. Todos podiam ouvir o lindo canto que ela produzia, uma música que parecia acalentar os corações de todos e, ao mesmo tempo, produzir lágrimas intermináveis, fazendo o vazio no peito de muitos que estavam ali crescer, trazendo a realidade à tona. Dumbledore se fora, nunca mais estaria entre eles. O maior bruxo da atualidade, o diretor de Hogwarts, o único homem que Voldemort temia, o amigo de todos dali, morrera.

Vários minutos de canto depois, a ave levantou vôo e seguiu para o horizonte, deixando apenas a lembrança daquele homem, fresca na memória de cada um. Quatro bruxos, sem a ajuda de magia, levantaram a tampa do túmulo e selaram Dumbledore lá dentro. Fez-se uma fila na frente da tumba, para as pessoas deixarem flores e prestarem suas últimas homenagens. Harry se apressou em ser um dos primeiros, não queria demorar mais ali, e muitos cederam espaço para ele.

Quando chegou sua vez, depositou mais uma rosa branca ao pé da sepultura e disse adeus ao amigo, ao professor, ao pai.

Os alunos pegaram o trem em Hogsmeade, duas horas depois do enterro, restando apenas Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys no castelo, além dos professores. Harry preferia voltar ao Lago Negro a ter de já voltar ao castelo, ainda tinha muita coisa a pensar, mesmo já tendo decidido. Tentava adiar ao máximo aquele momento, mas sabia que uma hora ele viria. Uma hora _ela_ viria.

O céu estava cinza-chumbo, quase negro, anunciando o temporal que viria, mas ele pouco se importou com isso. Deixou a cerimônia sem falar com mais ninguém e seguiu caminhando pelos jardins. Gostaria de falar com Hagrid, entretanto, ele ainda deveria estar prestando suas homenagens a Dumbledore. Pensou em buscar Canino para dar uma volta, seria uma ótima companhia naquele momento, só que o cão tinha sido levado ao enterro também. Enfim, contentou-se em sentar embaixo de uma árvore, na frente do lago, e ficar observando os galhos se agitando com o vento forte, e as pequenas ondas que este formava na superfície da água.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu quando Hermione chegou e se sentou ao seu lado.

— Oi.

— Ah, oi, Mione, não vi você chegando.

— É, eu percebi. – ela riu.

— Parece que vai chover, não acha?

— É verdade. Vai continuar aqui, mesmo assim?

— Acho que sim.

— O quê houve, Harry? Quer dizer, eu sei que aconteceu tudo isso, a morte do Dumbledore, o ataque de ontem, mas não me parece ser isso que está te deixando assim. Você ficou o dia inteiro sozinho, não comeu, não falou mais com a Gina.

— Não sei...

Uma trovoada cortou o céu, assustando os pássaros dali.

— Claro que sabe, Harry. Só não quer me contar. Você podia ter ido falar com a Gina depois da cerimônia, mas não foi. O que você quer que ela pense?

— Eu sei... Mas é muito complicado, você não entenderia.

— Eu consigo entender História da Magia e Aritimancia, Harry, garanto que posso entender isso também. – Harry esboçou um sorriso.

— Está bem. É que, é difícil, sabe? Eu gosto da Gina, queria estar do lado dela agora, mas não dá.

— E por que não?

— Porque eu a amo! Você não vê? Voldemort tirou meus pais de mim, depois tirou Sirius, e agora Dumbledore. Ele quer acabar com todas as pessoas que eu amo. Se eu continuar com a Gina, ele vai querer acabar com ela também! Eu não posso correr esse risco.

— Não vale à pena correr esse risco?

— Nã... Quer dize... Ah! Não sei! Foi nisso que eu fiquei pensando o dia inteiro.

— Harry, pense bastante mesmo. Vocês dois passaram por tudo aquilo ontem e sobreviveram. Talvez vocês dois, juntos, fiquem mais fortes. E talvez, se você se afastar da Gina agora, não consiga se aproximar dela de novo.

— Eu sei disso. Por isso não quis me encontrar com ela hoje. Eu ainda não sei o que fazer – ele mentiu –, e não conseguiria agir normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Só que você não pode fugir dela para sempre, Harry. Uma hora você terá que se decidir e falar com ela. – Hermione olhou para o lado, vendo que alguém se aproximava – E eu presumo que essa hora é agora. – Harry olhou para onde ela estava olhando e viu Gina chegando, e sentiu um jato de adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo – Vou deixar vocês a sós.

— Não, Hermione...

Mas a garota já tinha se levantado, e estava indo de volta para o castelo. Harry se pôs de pé, querendo segui-la.

— Harry! – ouviu Gina o chamar, e o coração dele disparou. Tentou fingir não ter ouvido e continuou andando atrás de Hermione. – Harry, me espera!

O garoto parou ainda indeciso, e se virou. Gina vinha para ele, meio que correndo, meio que andando, e ele não teve mais coragem de sair dali. Queria sair correndo também e abraçá-la, mas suas pernas não respondiam. Ficou ali, paralisado, deixando que ela viesse. Quando ela chegou e parou na sua frente, os dois se observaram sem saber o que dizer, por onde começar.

— Harry... – ela começou, depois de vários segundos, com a voz fraca – O que está acontecendo? Por que você me evitou o dia inteiro?

— Eu...

— O que houve? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Estava tudo tão bem ontem, depois de tudo.

— Gina... Desculpa, eu não consegui falar com você antes... Mas eu tenho que fazer isso. – a voz dele tremia. Esperou alguns segundos, juntando coragem, torcendo para que alguém o impedisse de fazer aquilo. Não vendo alternativa, ele falou – Eu não posso mais ficar com você, não posso correr esse risco. – Gina arregalou os olhos e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele continuou – Você viu o que fizeram ontem, Voldemort vai querer te atacar para me atingir. Não quero que aconteça a você o mesmo que aconteceu com Dumbledore. – Um trovão silenciou a voz dele.

— Não vai acontecer, Harry! – ela mantinha a voz firme, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

— Ontem quase aconteceu. Você não sabe como eu tive medo. Cada vez que eu ouvia aquele Comensal lançar algum feitiço contra você, eu temia, torcia para que nada acontecesse.

— E não aconteceu! Não está vendo? Juntos nós temos mais chances de sobreviver, Harry. Para quê eu lutaria se estivesse longe de você? – vários raios cortavam o céu nublado da escola - Foi por você que eu enfrentei aquele homem ontem, e enfrentaria quantos fossem necessários. Mas só se eu estiver com você.

— Gina... – ele se virou, preferindo não encarar os olhos dela e tentando esconder os próprios – Não é tão simples assim. Eu não conseguiria me concentrar em outras coisas se tivesse que pensar em te proteger.

— E você acha que eu preciso de proteção, é? – ela o abraçou por trás, destruindo qualquer coragem que restava nele – Bobo. É você quem precisa de ajuda. Eu quero te ajudar.

— Eu sei – ele se virou de frente para ela, tentando se livrar do abraço –, mas o Rony e a Hermione já vão me ajudar...

— Harry! – ele sentiu um pesado pingo de chuva em seu ombro – Então era mentira aquelas histórias de "Eu te amo pra sempre" ou "Nada mais vai nos separar"?

— Não, Gina, claro que não! É só que... – mais dois pingos, agora em sua cabeça – A situação é diferente...

— Não é diferente! – ela batia os punhos cerrados no peito dele, sem força. Agora várias gotas caíam sobre os dois – O meu amor por você não vai ser diferente. Não importa se tem um louco degenerado lá fora querendo nos matar, se eu morrer, pelo menos, quero estar perto de você. – Os dois já estavam encharcados pela chuva que caia intensamente. Estavam extremamente perto um do outro, ela tinha os braços pousados no peito do garoto, suas cabeças se tocavam, os dois olhos inundados fixavam-se.

— Gina, por favor... Não faz isso comigo, eu não vou resistir...

Ela o ignorou, entrelaçou seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou. Harry desistiu e a abraçou também, correspondendo ao beijo. – O que eu menos quero é que você resista. – ela disse em sussurros e voltou a beijá-lo. A chuva os unia, fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem. Os dois se aqueciam, ignorando a água gelada que caía sobre eles. Harry parecia querer torná-la parte de si mesmo, tamanha a intensidade que a beijava. Todos os pensamentos, todas as angústias, todas as dúvidas, foram embora naquele momento, ele esqueceu tudo novamente, só queria sentir a garota que ele amava.

Gina se entregava a seu namorado, querendo compensar toda a tristeza e a solidão daquele dia. Agarrava-se ao pescoço dele, como se sua vida dependesse disso, sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura. Sentia-se feliz, novamente.

Quando pararam, vários minutos mais tarde, não sabiam o que dizer, apenas se olhavam e sorriam, esquecendo todo o resto do mundo. Só foram tirados dessa realidade alternativa alguns minutos mais tarde, por um grito de Hermione, que vinha de longe, abafado pela chuva.

— Alguém! Socorro, ajudem!


	13. Capítulo 12 A última noite no castelo

N.A.: Mil desculpas pela imensa demora. Eu poderia dar várias desculpas, mas a verdade é que faculdade acaba com o tempo de qualquer um. E eu estava numa época muito corrida. Mas agora vai finalmente o último capítulo. Relaxa, vcs esperaram duas semanas, quem leu a primeira versão esperou 3 meses... :P

Enfim, espero que gostem, espero que eu tenha terminado bem e espero que fiquem muito curiosos!

=]

.

* * *

Capítulo 12 – A última noite no castelo

Quando ouviram o grito de Hermione, Harry e Gina se viraram abruptamente, como se saíssem de um transe, assustados, olhando para os lados à procura da amiga. A Alguns metros dali, perto do saguão de entrada do castelo, Hermione gritava, ajoelhada ao lado de alguém caído ao chão. Juntos, Harry e Gina correram ao encontro dela, para ver o que acontecia. Ao chegarem mais perto, viram que Rony era a pessoa deitada ao chão, e que ele se convulsionava, tomando um tom meio esverdeado.

— Mione, o que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei! Eu tinha voltado para o castelo, quando percebi que o Rony ainda estava aqui fora. Como ia chover, eu fui chamá-lo. O encontrei vindo para o castelo, mas aí começou o temporal. Nós corremos um pouco, ele parecia estranho, quando eu perguntei se ele estava bem, ele caiu e começou a se debater assim. Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo?

Rony teve mais alguns espasmos musculares, até que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley chegaram para socorrer o ruivo. Arthur pegou o filho que se debatia em seus braços e o levou para dentro do castelo, direto para a Ala Hospitalar. Chegando lá, Madame Pomfrey foi chamada aos gritos, e logo estava sobre Rony, examinando-o. A maioria dali estava encharcada pela chuva, dando à Sra. Weasley o trabalho de secar a roupa de todos com sua varinha.

— Diga, Srta. Granger – disse a enfermeira, enquanto aplicava uma injeção no garoto, para que parasse de se debater –, o que aconteceu exatamente?

— Eu encontrei o Rony, vindo para o castelo, ele parecia meio estranho. Depois começou a chover, nós tentamos correr para dentro e então ele caiu no chão, começou a se debater e a ficar verde assim.

— Você se lembra de algo estranho que ele possa ter comido ou bebido nos últimos dias? – agora Rony já começava a relaxar.

— Não... Não lemb... Espera! Já sei, claro! Só pode ser. Ontem à noite, quando nós fomos para a tal missão, o Rony tentou tomar um pouco de uma poção que o Dumbledore estava tomando. Era alguma armadilha de Voldemort. Ele só conseguiu tomar um gole, mas deve ser isso!

— Vindo de Você-Sabe-Quem não podíamos esperar por menos. Ainda bem que foi só um gole, talvez por isso tenha demorado tanto para fazer efeito. Só que vocês deviam ter me avisado disso antes.

— Ai, Merlin! Como eu fui burra. Mas ele vai ficar bem?

— Provavelmente – disse Madame Pomfrey, buscando uma poção do armário –, se for o que eu estou pensando que é, talvez ele tenha alguns enjôos durante um mês. Nada mais grave.

— Ah, Graças a Merlin! – Molly e Mione disseram em uníssono.

A enfermeira depositou a poção pela boca de Rony, que já estava quieto, deitado sobre a maca. A Sra Weasley abraçava Hermione, afagando os cachos castanhos da garota, acalmando-a. Arthur estava ao lado de Molly, apoiando o ombro da esposa, e Fred estava junto com Gina, que agarrava o braço do irmão, também preocupada. Duas camas ao lado, Gui ainda repousava, dormindo naquele momento. Seu rosto tinha melhorado um pouco, contudo, ainda era visível o enorme corte em sua face. Já Jorge, estava perdido pelo castelo, e ninguém ainda o encontrara.

Logo, a professora McGonagall entrou na Ala Hospitalar, seguida de Lupin e Tonks, e foram ver o estado de Rony. Hermione contou a história novamente, e então a Madame Pomfrey pediu que todos saíssem, pois o garoto precisava descansar, apenas os pais dele poderiam ficar. No dia seguinte, ele provavelmente receberia alta, mas por enquanto ela não queria bagunça em sua enfermaria.

Harry pretendia falar com Gina, pois tinham sido interrompidos muito subitamente e não conseguiram conversar mais, entretanto, antes que pudesse, a senhora Weasley chamou a filha para conversar alguma coisa. O garoto, então, foi perguntar a Hermione se ela já voltaria para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e a bruxa disse que preferiria continuar ali um pouco, mesmo com as reclamações da Madame Pomfrey. Decidiu, por fim, subir sozinho para seu dormitório. Assim, já poderia arrumar suas malas para partir no dia seguinte.

Subiu as escadarias rapidamente, pegando todos os atalhos aos quais já estava acostumado. Observava os quadros pelo caminho, todos tinham uma expressão triste, como se também sentissem pela morte do diretor. Quando chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, nem precisou falar a senha, ela abriu a passagem sem dizer nada.

O Salão Comunal estava mais vazio do que Harry jamais o vira estar. Fred e Jorge deviam estar no Salão Principal, com seu pai e os membros da Ordem, logo estava sozinho ali. Apesar de não ter feito quase nada o dia inteiro, Harry estava completamente exausto. Arrastou o pé pela sala, sentindo a solidão que o lugar emanava e se jogou num sofá na frente da lareira. A chuva ainda caía lá fora, fazendo as janelas balançarem. Ficou alguns minutos deitado ali, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo e as gotas de chuva que batiam contra os vidros, até que adormeceu.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Quando Harry acordou, já era noite, e a chuva tinha parado. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, deviam estar todos no Salão Principal, jantando. Apesar da fome que sentia, preferiu não descer, ao invés disso subiu para seu dormitório, pretendendo arrumar seus pertences.

Guardou cada livro, cada coisa, lembrando que não iria mais desfazer as malas naquela escola. Era uma angústia pensar naquilo, mas estava decidido, não voltaria. Além do mais, não duvidava de que Voldemort conseguiria dominar a escola depois que Dumbledore se fora, portanto, estaria muito mais seguro fora de lá. Lembrou-se, então, que Gina provavelmente voltaria para a escola e ficaria em perigo, e lembrou-se do beijo bruscamente interrompido deles naquela tarde. Ainda não sabia o que devia fazer, o que valia a pena. Talvez Gina realmente ficasse mais segura ao lado dele, talvez não houvesse nenhum outro lugar seguro agora. Pensou em se trancar com ela em Gringotes, e deu risada da idéia. Mas então lembrou que a situação era séria, voltou a fechar a cara, buscando desesperadamente por uma solução viável.

Finalmente fechou o malão, deitou-se na cama, ainda casado, e ficou observando o teto, ainda pensando em Gina. Queria que ela estivesse ali, com ele, aquele beijo sob a chuva tinha tirado toda a determinação que ele tinha juntado de terminar com ela. Queria que o resto do mundo desaparecesse para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos, sozinhos.

A porta do dormitório se abriu, tirando-o de suas divagações. Achou que seus pensamentos tinham alguma força, pois lá estava Gina, na porta, sorrindo pra ele, com algo entre os braços.

— Você não foi jantar. Trouxe isso aqui para você comer. – ela foi até a beirada da cama dele se sentou, abrindo o embrulho que trouxera, contendo várias frutas, um pedaço de bolo e uma garrafa com suco de abóbora.

— 'Brigado. – ele disse, sorrindo, se levantando e sentando ao lado dela. Não hesitou e lhe deu um rápido beijo, antes de abocanhar um pedaço do bolo. – Como o Rony está?

— Vai sobreviver. – ela riu, pegando um pêssego para si – A Mione está cuidando dele, aposto que vai melhorar rapidinho!

Os dois riram e se observaram por alguns instantes. Harry pensava como era bom estar com ela, rindo.

— E seus pais, vão passar a noite aqui?

— Vão sim, acho que arranjaram um lugar para meu pai junto com os professores. Já a minha mãe, você a conhece, com dois filhos naquela enfermaria, não vai sair dali tão fácil.

— É verdade. E o Carlinhos? Conseguiram contatá-lo? – Harry pegou a garrafa de suco e tomou um longo gole.

— Aham... – disse ela com o último pedaço de pêssego na boca – Mas ele só vai nos encontrar amanhã mesmo, n'A Toca.

— Entendi... – terminou com o pedaço de bolo que Gina trouxera e tomou um gole do suco de abóbora – Sabe que horas nós vamos voltar?

— Provavelmente na hora do almoço, mas não sei. Quer uma ameixa? – ela pegou a fruta escura e ofereceu a ele.

— Quero sim.

Ela se esticou e entregou a ameixa na boca do namorado, que a mordeu com um pouco demais de força, fazendo-a espirrar seu líquido em cima de sua roupa e da mão dela.

— Ai, cuidado! – eles riram – Assim você vai morder meu dedo da próxima vez. Vem cá, deixa que eu limpo isso.

Ela se aproximou e começou a esfregar o pano que tinha usado para embrulhar a comida na camisa do rapaz. Harry sentiu aquele perfume floral invadindo seu corpo, Gina estava a centímetros dele, seus cabelos flamejantes dançavam em sua frente, como se o hipnotizassem. Ela parecia falar alguma coisa, mas ele não prestou atenção. Quando ela terminou de limpar e levantou o rosto, seus olhos estavam frente a frente, seus narizes quase se tocavam, ele podia sentir a respiração quente dela em sua boca.

— Nunca mais me deixe fugir de você.

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, e ela o beijou, derrubando-o para trás na cama. Eles se beijavam intensamente, as mãos dele percorriam as costas da namorada, procurando explorar cada centímetro de sua pele, enquanto ela bagunçava o cabelo dele com uma mão. Harry a virou, segurando-a pelo quadril, derrubando da cama o que sobrara do jantar improvisado e ficando em cima dela. Voltaram a se beijar, Harry apertava a cintura dela, enquanto ela entrelaçava seu pescoço. Então Gina puxou a camisa de Harry, tirando-a com dificuldade. Foi a vez de ela agarrar suas costas, quase arranhando-o.

Os dois pareciam querer se engolir, tamanha a ansiedade. Parecia ser a última chance de estarem juntos, então aproveitavam cada momento, queriam esquecer tudo e viver aquilo. Nenhum dos dois se importava com o som que pudessem produzir, ou com o perigo de alguém entrar. Queriam se amar.

Harry parou no meio de um beijo e olhou nos olhos da namorada, como que perguntando se ela estava pronta para aquilo.

Sem dizer nada, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente, puxando o pescoço do namorado para mais um longo beijo.~

.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Quando Harry acordou, sentiu Gina aninhada em seu peito. Sorriu, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Agora ele tinha toda a certeza do mundo, nada mais importava, Voldemort poderia estar na porta do castelo que ele não ligaria, nada o impediria de ficar com sua amada. Enfrentaria tudo que fosse necessário, passaria por todas as provações que tivesse que passar, mas sempre com Gina ao seu lado. E isso o fortaleceria.

Ficou acariciando o cabelo sedoso da ruiva, sentindo o calor dela contra seu corpo, até que ela acordou, olhando para cima e encontrando os olhos verdes dele. Ela disse um bom dia, se espreguiçando e beijou o namorado. Trocaram algumas carícias e palavras amorosas antes de decidir por se levantarem. A vontade de continuar ali era imensa, mas não podiam arriscar ainda mais que alguém entrasse e os pegasse ali.

Gina se levantou primeiro e foi buscar suas roupas. Harry ficou observando ela se trocar, como um bobo apaixonado, até que ela jogou uma camisa na cara dele e o mandou se vestir também. Levantou e foi fazer o que ela dizia. Caçou cada peça de roupa e precisou usar um feitiço reparador, após constatar um rasgo na gola de sua camisa, o que fez Gina ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

— É melhor você descer primeiro, eu vou logo atrás, assim não desconfiam. – Harry disse, enquanto colocava a última meia.

— Tudo bem. – Gina já estava pronta e deu um selinho nele – Obrigada pela noite. – Harry sorriu e a puxou para um último beijo.

Ficaram se olhando nos olhos por alguns instantes e a ruiva saiu sorrindo do dormitório, descendo as escadas.

.

--------------------------------------------------------------

.

A mesa da Grifinória já estava cheia quando Harry chegou ao Salão Principal, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, outros membros da Ordem da Fênix e todos os Weasleys, inclusive Rony e Gui, que tinham recebido alta pela manhã, estavam sentados, e comiam a comida que os elfos-domésticos prepararam.

— Olha mais um dorminhoco aí. – a senhora Weasley sorria para Harry – Já estamos almoçando, Harry! – o garoto ruborizou e olhou para Gina, que observava o prato, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento – Mas tudo bem, depois de tudo que vocês passaram, mereciam um bom descanso. – ela acariciou o cabelo da filha – Eu teria ido ver como vocês estavam, mas aquela doida da Mulher Gorda não me deixou entrar. Ela nunca foi com a minha cara, mesmo quando eu estudava aqui, se lembra Arthur? Ela sempre implicava quando nós voltávamos tarde da noite.

— É, querida, é... – foi a vez de o senhor Weasley ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

— Mas vamos, Harry, querido, sente-se e se sirva, a comida vai esfriar.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que tinha um sorriso vitorioso na cara, e se serviu de lombo de porco com pudim de tripas.

— Dormiu bem, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

— Eu? Ahn... Dormi... E você, passou a noite na Ala Hospitalar mesmo?

— Não, a Molly não me deixou dormir lá, quis que eu fosse para o dormitório descansar, mas eu consegui dormir sim.

— E você, Rony – Harry, tentando mudar de assunto –, melhorou?

— Ah, estou melhor sim. Só meio... Enjoado. Mas não foi nada demais.

Os três continuaram conversando enquanto almoçavam, todos pareciam melhor do que no dia anterior. Quando terminaram a sobremesa, uma torta de maçã com caramelo, Lupin se levantou e pediu que todos fossem buscar suas malas, pois logo partiriam. Harry e os outros se levantaram, dirigindo-se para o Salão Comunal, apenas Fred e Jorge já tinham buscado suas malas. Entretanto, no meio do caminho, o senhor Weasley chamou por Harry.

— Harry, venha cá.

O garoto parou no meio do caminho, temendo o assunto que ele queria tratar, e voltou, falando para os amigos seguirem na frente. Encontrou Arthur no meio do salão.

— Harry. Como você sabe, o seu aniversário de 17 anos está chegando. – o garoto concordou com a cabeça – E, Dumbledore deve ter te contado que, com a sua maturidade, o feitiço que protegia a casa dos seus tios acaba.

— Sim, ele falou isso.

— Que bom. Então, mas, por enquanto, você terá que permanecer lá, é o lugar mais seguro para você no momento.

— Eu sei, Dumbledore me falou disso também. Apesar de eu não gostar nada da idéia, eu vou para lá.

— Certo. Bem, mas, quando seu aniversário estiver chegando, nós mandaremos uma escolta te buscar. Aí, creio que o melhor lugar para você ficar seria n'A Toca,se você não achar ruim. Tudo bem para você?

— Claro, senhor Weasley, eu adoraria ficar lá.

— Ah, que bom! Certo, então vá buscar suas malas, nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Harry não entendeu a preocupação do senhor Weasley, era óbvio que ele queria ir para A Toca, qualquer lugar era melhor do que a casa dos Dursley, ainda mais a casa dos Weasleys.

Voltou para o dormitório e encontrou Rony arrumando sua bagunça. Sem muito ânimo, foi até sua cama buscar seu malão que já estava pronto. Com a outra mão, carregou a gaiola de Edwiges.

— Acho que eu vou esperar lá embaixo, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. Não vou demorar muito não.

O garoto desceu as escadas do dormitório e deixou a mala e a gaiola perto do buraco do retrato, esperando os outros três chegarem. A primeira foi Gina, que também deixou seu malão no chão, e abraçou o namorado.

— Seus pais me assustaram hoje, ein? – ele disse e ela riu.

— Me assustaram! Temos que agradecer à Mulher Gorda, se não fosse ela...

— É verdade. – ele sorriu e a beijou.

— Mas nós temos que contar logo pra eles.

— O quê? – Harry perguntou assustado.

— Que nós estamos namorando, ué.

— Ah, sim. É, precisamos. Só que não agora, não é?

— É, melhor deixar para as férias. Dona Molly não precisa de tanta emoção assim de uma vez só. – riram e se beijaram novamente.

— A Mione ainda está arrumando as coisas?

— É, ela não tinha arrumando nada ainda, mas eu já deixei tudo pronto ontem.

— Eu também, já o Rony, está na mesma da Mione.

— Você não está achando aqueles dois juntos demais ultimamente?

— Você tem razão, a Mione estava desesperada ontem, quando o Rony desmaiou. Acho que a ida à caverna, uhn... Uniu os dois, se você me entende. – eles riram juntos.

— É, parece que não vamos ser o único casal n'A Toca esse ano...

— Melhor para a gente, a atenção fica dividida.

Riram novamente e se beijaram, dessa vez longamente. Os dois transmitiam a felicidade de estarem juntos naquele beijo, emitiam seu amor por seus lábios. Harry chegou a tirar os pés dela do chão, mas foram interrompidos, mais tarde, por um pigarro forte de Rony, que tinha terminado de fazer a mala e estava esperando, ao lado dos dois.

— Estão muito avançadinhos para o meu gosto, ein.

— Ah, Rony! Deixa de ser chato, eu não sou mais criança.

Hermione chegou, apoiando a mala no chão.

— É, Rony, deixa eles aproveitarem, depois de tudo que passaram, eles merecem.

— Tá, tá, mas não precisam ficar se esfregando na minha frente, ok? – os três riram e Gina roubou um selinho de Harry.

— É estranho, não acham? – Hermione começou – Deixar esse salão, sabendo que provavelmente não iremos mais voltar.

— É mesmo. – Harry concordou.

— Tantas coisas que passamos aqui, tantas lembranças, tantas descobertas, tantos trabalhos que vocês copiaram de mim...

— Com certeza, este lugar vai ficar na memória. – Harry disse, olhando nos olhos de Gina – Vai ser inesquecível.

— Verdade – os três concordaram.

— Bom, é melhor irmos indo, não acham? Devem estar nos esperando lá embaixo.

— É, vamos. – Hermione concordou com Harry.

Os quatro saíram pelo buraco do retrato, desceram, e encontraram a escolta da Ordem da Fênix.

Partiram.

* * *

.

.

.

.

É, acabou. :( Muito triste. Foi maravilhoso reescrever, editar e acompanhar novamente essa fic. Muito obrigada a todos os leitores, os que comentam e os que não comentam, mas que eu sem que sempre acompanham. Essas +- 12 semanas que eu reeditei a fic foram muito boas (mesmo me custando baixas notas em Física, Mecânica...) , e me animaram muito para escrever a continuação.

Mas o fato é: eu não tenho condições de escrever uma fic inteira agora. Eu estudo numa faculdade puxadíssima, trabalho em dois lugares e viajo de São Paulo para a outra cidade em que eu também moro duas vezes por semana. Ou seja, o processo de escrever a continuação está muito lento.

Tá, calma, eu tenho boas notícias também. A fic já tem praticamente 7 capítulos escritos o/ , e já tenho todo o roteiro geral da fic até o fim. Mas não, eu não vou começar a postar por várias razões: 1)Se eu começar agora, em 7 semanas a fic para :P; 2)Os capítulos precisam ser revisados e reeditados, para eu não ter que fazer o que eu fiz com essa fic agora; 3) Eu preciso de um(a) beta reader.

Vai ser como essa fic: um capítulo por semana, sem parar, pelo menos até acabar uma temporada. Sim, porque eu não vou também conseguir terminar a fic inteira antes de postar uma parte. Então eu vou dividir a fic em temporadas, não sei ainda de quantos capítulos, mas quando uma temporada começar eu não paro de postar toda semana até ela acabar.

Eu espero que consiga tudo isso para o natal ou para janeiro. Não é uma promessa, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para conseguir. E agora vamos parar com esse testamento.

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigado novamente a todos os leitores que acompanharam o relançamento da fic, aos novos leitores, aos leitores que releram, aos que comentam, aos que não comentam, aos que votam, à todos, meu muito obrigado.

Maurício Lyrio Carneiro.

PS: Logo logo eu vou postar uma shortfic que eu escrevi há algum tempo, e aí depois aviso aqui, espero que gostem dela também =]


End file.
